Underground Noobies: Uncharted: Tomb of the inFAMOUS Rush (Season: 1)
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: Thanks to a strange device, Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar and Lucy Kuo are sent back in time, where they met treasure hunters; Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan. During there journey, they meet many other who become part of the group. Now, they must figure out a way to send Cole and his friends back to there own time. Crossover of Uncharted, Tomb Raider, inFAMOUS and Gravity Rush
1. Blast To The Past

**Uncharted** : **Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 _ **Episode 1: Blast To The Past**_

 ** _A month after the death of Kessler and the revelation of "The Beast", the bike courier turned Conduit Cole MacGrath encounters the NSA Agent Lucy Kuo, who told him that she and an associate, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe - a scientist who worked on the Ray Sphere pre-finalization, can help him prepare to defeat the Beast, on the condition of coming with her to the city of New Marais. Though reluctant, Cole would eventually agree to her terms, and prepares to depart the city along with Zeke Dunbar._**

Zeke: Man, I tell ya, Cole. That agent Kuo. She don't mes around, huh? First boat out of town? Chicks got some connections.

Cole: This is gonna be a short-term visit, man. We're just gonna get in, I'm gonna get some new powers and then we're gonna be coming right back.

Zeke: C'mon man, you deserve to relax. We're going to New Marais.

Cole: Hey, I need to be back here and ready, when it shows up, Zeke.

Kuo: Trust me, Cole, you will be ready. When you're done working with doctor Wolfe.

Zeke: Work, easy, Kuo. We get there we're gonna be about the three B's. That's beer, boobs and mechanical bulls.

Kuo: Gentlemen, I don't think that you understand the scope of what is going on here.

 ** _Though, just right before their departure, the Beast arrives at Empire City earlier than expected, and Cole was forced to take action. Returning to the city, Cole blasted his way way through the gates, making his way towards the dock, allowing the citizens to make there escape towards the boat. In the distance, Cole could see the Beast creating havoc within the city. Using his powers, he shot concentrated electricity towards the monster, getting his attention._**

Cole: Yep, right here, man.

 ** _Right before Cole's eyes, the Beast grabbed a large statue, tossing it towards Cole. There was no time to move out of the way, as the statue fell onto the dock, knocking Cole out. Few seconds later, Zeke radioed Cole to awaken. The impact from the statue wasn't too severe, as Cole began to get back on his feet. He could hear the statue being removed from behind, by a large creature. Slowly turning around, Cole managed to get a good look at the Beast._**

Cole: The Beast...Kessler told me about you! I'm not gonna let it happen!

 ** _A fight began; Cole MacGrath vs. The Beast. Nonstop waves of lightning came shooting from Cole's hand, aiming them at the Beast. It seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to the creature. The Beast began to attack, as it focused it's hands to create a large orb of fire and chucking it at the Conduit. Cole easily evaded, with a dodge roll and continued firing at the Beast. This went for some time, until half of the Beast's head was blown off. In anger, the Beast, grabbed the dock and lifted his arms into the air, destroying everything, along with the dock and sending Cole flying in the air. However, he did not hit the ground, as the Beast used some type of ability; a wave of energy that instantly nullified the effects of gravity within its surroundings. Surely, it required a lot of concentration. It began to use it's next move by creating a localized black hole in its palm to absorb matter. Everything was being sucked into the black hole. However, Cole tried his best to fly away, using his Static Thrusters. When the black hole disappeared, Cole continued floating into the air, while taking shots at the Beast's head, with electricity. The creature would eventually use the same black hole move again, to subdue Cole, at least three or two times. Gaining the upper hand, Cole managed to shoot enough power to blast more of the Beast's face off. This would cause the creature to exit out of it's Anti-Gravity ability. The monster roared, in anger, as it was time for another round. The same strategy continued, with Cole shooting concentrated electricity at the Beast, while the Beast itself planned on defeating Cole by grabbing what was left of the dock. However, Cole wasn't going to allow that to happen._**

Zeke: Now, hit him with everything you got!

 ** _Cole charged all of his power into his arms and called forth a thunder storm, on top of the Beast. The storm lasted for a while, with Cole using all of his power. Eventually, the damage was too much and half of the Beast's face was completely blown off. Completely weakened, the Beast began to fall into the water._**

Zeke: Hey, good shot, man. Now get back to the boat! The pier's breaking up.

Kuo: Nice work, MacGrath. That was impressive.

 ** _Zeke wasn't kidding, when he said the pier was breaking up. Everything around Cole was falling apart. He ran as fast as he could to make it back to the boat. All of a sudden...something appeared, within the sky. It looked as if something was "ripping" the sky apart. Next thing you know, the tear in the sky changed into some kind of portal. The water was starting to be sucked in, along with most of the people. Zeke and Kuo were being pulled in and were too late to grab anything to keep themselves on the boat. Cole began to run even faster, jumping off of the dock, off the railings of the boat and grabbing Zeke's leg. He tried to keep them from floating away, while holding onto the railings...but Cole's fingers began to slip and eventually let go. The next thing they knew, both Zeke, Kuo and Cole were pulled into the portal and it closed, behind them. On the other side, the portal was reopened and the trio began falling out of the sky. Zeke and Kuo fell into the river, while Cole managed to grab a branch and hung from a tree._**

Zeke: Whoa...Wha...? What the hell happen? Did anyone see that?!

Kuo: I'm pretty sure we ALL saw what happened, Zeke.

Cole: ...

Kuo: Where are we? Nothing looks...familiar.

Zeke: You think we were sent flying to a different time, or something?

Kuo: Don't be ridiculous, Zeke. Stuff like that doesn't exist.

Cole: Actually, it does.

Kuo: What?

Cole: Kessler has the power to travel through time. It's how he ended up in Empire City, in the first place.

Kuo: Kessler could time travel? Wow, who would've guessed...

Zeke: Let's finish this, when we're out of the water, yeah?

?: Ahoy, over there!

 ** _A voice had called out, from behind the trio. A boat was slowly coming towards them, eventually stopping beside Zeke and Kuo. Beside them, there was a young man with dark brown hair and eyes. He has a muscular physique, a tan skin-tone, and is either 6'1 or 5'11. Nate's face is square and angular, with a cleft-chin and squinty-eyes. His hair is short and spiky, and he usually sports a five o'clock shadow. The other man, beside him was a tall man, immobile grey hair, slicked back, and a mustache. He has a deep voice, with a very distinctive accent, and his eyes appear grey when seen up close. He usually wears a buttoned shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. In Kuo's eyes, he was an attractive figure in his youth, even if he was losing his muscle and becoming a more wiry build. Together, the two helped Zeke and Kuo on the boat, while Cole jumped from the branch and landed on the boat, beside the younger man._**

?: Welcome aboard, king of the jungle.

Cole: Cute...real cute, wise-ass.

Kuo: Thank you.

?: Thank nothin of it.

?: So who are you guys?

Zeke: Zeke Dunbar is what I'm called.

Kuo: I am NSA agent, Lucy Kuo. But you may call me Kuo.

?: What about you, monkey boy?

Cole: Don't test me, asshole. Name's Cole MacGrath.

?: Well, "Cole MacGrath". My name's Nathan Drake. But my friends call me Nate.

?: And I'm Victor Sullivan. Just call me Sully.

Kuo: It's a pleasure to meet you Nate...Sully.

Zeke: Yeah, we owe you for gettin' us outa the water.

Nathan: Which reminds me, what were you doing in the water anyway? Goin for a swim?

Kuo: You wouldn't believe us, if we told you.

Zeke: Yeah, it's a little...supernatural.

Sullivan: We've dealt with things that are _supernatural_.

Nathan: He's right. Nothing you say will surprise us.

Cole: We'll see about that.

 ** _Together, Cole and Kuo began to explain everything that's happened. They added the hard details about the Beast, Kessler, Empire City and arriving through some portal._**

Nathan: Damn, talk about an adventure.

Sullivan: I can't believe how much you had to deal with.

Zeke: It wasn't easy but we managed to make it through.

Cole: Not all of us...

Zeke: ...

Nathan: I know what it feels like to lose the ones you care about.

Sullivan: And we're sorry that you ended up here...it's our fault.

Kuo: What do you mean?

Nathan: Well, your being here...is because of this...

 ** _Nathan began to pull something out of his bag and it seemed to be some kind of device, similar to the Ray Sphere...but not entirely._**

Cole: A Ray Sphere?

Nathan: No. I'm not sure what this damn thing is.

Sullivan: Neither do I.

Nathan: But a friend of ours does.

Cole: If you were to activate that thing again, could it open a portal and send us back home?

Sullivan: It is possible...seeing as it brought you here, to begin with.

Zeke: Great, then let's fire this thing up and...

Nathan: It's not gonna be that easy.

Kuo: What do you mean?

Sullivan: This thing needs extreme fire power, in order to work.

Zeke: Cole, why not try and use your powers to recharge it?

Cole: Well, it's worth a try.

Nathan: Powers?

Cole: You mind setting that down?

Nathan: Uhhh...sure.

 ** _Nathan set the device down and took a step back. To his and Sully's surprise, they witnessed Cole's arms being surrounded by lightning. Cole began to shoot at the device, hoping that it would fully charge it. When he finished and the lightning had disappeared, Nathan picked up the machine and took a look at the meter...sadly, it did nothing._**

Sullivan: Sorry, kid. No good.

Cole: Damn...

Zeke: Now what?

Sullivan: Let's head back to my place, we can figure out a solution, when were settled in.

 ** _Sully began walking towards the steering wheel and began driving the boat, turning it around and heading for his place. Hours went by, as Cole leaned against the railing, looking at the surroundings...nothing was similar to New Marais or Empire City...he only other thought was the must've been in a jungle. On there way back, Zeke and Kuo sat on a table, chatting with Nate about what they did for a living. Cole could hear the laughter from behind and began to wonder what had become of Empire City, since they arrived here. In deep thought, Cole was eventually snapped into reality, when Nate offered him a drink._**

Cole: Appreciate it. Thanks.

Nathan: No problem, so tell me...how did you gain those powers, to begin with?

Cole: You mean the lightning?

Nathan: Yeah, the lightning.

Cole: You don't know what a Conduit is?

Nathan: What the hell is a Conduit?

Cole: You seriously don't know what a Conduit is?

Sullivan: Hey, Nate. Take the wheel, for a while. I've got a phone call to attend too.

 _Nathan walked of to the wheel and began driving the boat._

Cole: This doesn't make any sense...how is it that Conduits don't exist, in this world? Unless...wait, did we travel back in time, like Kessler? Did that device bring us back to the past? Yeah, that has to be it. There's no other explanation...we were brought back in time!

 ** _The boat was sailing on the river, for quit a while and eventually made it to there destination. The residence of Sully was nothing but a huge mansion. It must've costed him nearly all of his money to buy something that big. There was a pool, a grill, almost everything a man could dream of._**

Zeke: Damn, look at this place. You wealthy, Sully?

Sullivan: Not anymore, this place costed me all of my money. But I'll eventually get more of it.

Nathan: Let's head inside and find ourselves a solution.

 ** _Sully and Nate guided the trio into the house. They stepped through the door and hollered out, for a response._**

Nathan: Yellow! We're back.

?: There you are, you arrogant, thieving, low-life...

Nathan: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mind the language, missy.

?: Don't give me any of that shit! You stole the device, didn't you!

Nathan: Device, I don't know what you're...

?: Don't play that bullshit with me, Nathan Drake!

Sullivan: Hey, take it easy, we just needed to borrow it. Isn't that right, Nate?

Nathan: Of course, I wouldn't steal it for my own personal use.

?: Why you...

Nathan: oops, did that slip out?

?: You selfish, son of a...

Sullivan: Ah, ah, ah, mind your tongue. Besides, we have visitors.

?: Visitors?

?: Did I hear the " _V_ " word?!

Sullivan: They're friends...new friends, anyway.

Nathan: We found them, floating in the river.

?: Who are they?

Sullivan: This is Lucy Kuo, that's Zeke Dunbar and over there is Cole MacGrath.

?: Nice to meet you. I'm Samantha Nishimura. But just call me Sam. This is my friend, miss Lara Croft.

Kuo: Pleasure to meet you.

Zeke: How's it goin'?

Cole: ...

Nathan: It's all thanks to this little guy that we met them.

Lara Croft: So you **DID** steal it!

Nathan: Whoops...

Sullivan: You can punish him later, right now, they need our help.

Sam: Help with what?

 ** _As the sun went down, Nate, Sully and Cole explained the entire situation to the girls about everything that happened and what Cole, Kuo and Zeke told them. By the time they had finished, the sun went down and it was dark outside._**

Sam: Wow, what a story. Damn, I should've gotten my camera to record this. This would've been a great story.

Lara: Is everything you said really true?

Cole: I have no reason to make this up. Your discovery brought me, Zeke and Kuo to the past.

Zeke: Yeah, I know it's a hell of a tale to believe.

Sam: No kidding.

Sullivan: We brought them here, hoping that there would be a way to charge this thing up. If we do, we can send them back to there own time.

Lara: I wish we could help but we don't have anything nearly powerful to charge it.

Cole: Dammit...

Zeke: There goes our hope of gettin' home...

Nathan: Let's not get down in the dumps, I'm sure there's a way. We just gotta keep our heads up.

Lara: Now is no time to be joking, Nathan Drake.

Nathan: Who said I was joking?

Sullivan: For now, you three can stay here with us. Dinner will be ready soon. You outa go meet Jonah. He'll get you three settled in.

Kuo: Thank you...again for what you've done.

Sullivan: My pleasure.

 ** _It seemed like things were very bleak for our Empire City trio...because as of now, Cole, Zeke and Kuo were stuck in the past and had to remain at Victor Mansion._**


	2. Adventure Beyond

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 2: Adventure Beyond**

 _ **The next day, the group was all on the boat that Nate and Sully found Kuo, Zeke and Cole. But it wasn't so bad, everyone seemed to be getting along. Zeke was sitting at the table, with Lara and Sam, talking about his life during the Empire City quarantine. Kuo was up top with Sully, as he was explaining his job to her. As for Cole, he was leaning against the rail, thinking about what was happening to Empire City. He had defeated the Beast but what would happen to Empire City let alone New Marais. Before going deep in thought, he saw a hand offer him a bottle of beer. Cole looked to his right and he saw Nathan Drake.**_

Nathan: You seemed upset. Drink this and you'll feel like a new man.

 _ **Cole hesitated, due to Nate's words but eventually grabbed the bottle from his hand. Nate smiled and joined him, in leaning on the rails.**_

Nathan: So...

Cole: Hm?

Nathan: You never told me the whole story about you. Like, how you got your powers.

Cole: Oh...I don't usually talk about the past but...

Nathan: If you don't wanna talk about it, then you don't have too.

Cole: ...

Nathan: ...

Cole: Before the blast, I was a college student. But I dropped out and got a job as a bike courier.

Nathan: A bike courier?

Cole: Mostly just to piss off my parents.

Nathan: Ah.

Cole: I was someone you never noticed. Just a guy delivering packages to folks you'd never know. But then...one day, the package found me.

Nathan: ...

Cole: I was suppose to deliver an unknown package to someone in the Historic District. But when I opened the package, it exploded.

Nathan: You serious?

Cole: Yeah. It was a chaos. Thousands died. Five square blocks, smashed into rubble. And the center...was me.

Nathan: Holy...

Cole: I was alive...as you can see. But changed. But no one could've seen what was coming.

Nathan: That's how you got your powers?

Cole: That's right.

Nathan: Shit...

Cole: Back then, Empire City was in quarantine. It had gone to hell.

Nathan: Sully and I have been too Empire City. It seems fine right now.

 _ **At first, Cole was struck with confusion and was about to ask how...that's when he remembered, he, Kuo and Zeke were sent back to the past, so it would make sense that Empire City is unharmed.**_

Cole: Right...other people with powers started to show up and it was my job to sort through it all. FInd out who gave me that package and why.

Nathan: Something like that couldn't have been an easy task.

Cole: Right but things just got harder and harder for me...hell, even my best friend turned his back on me, to try to get powers of his own.

Nathan: You mean Zeke?

 _ **Cole turned his head around and glared at Zeke. He was still talking with Lara and Sam and he seemed to be getting along with them.**_

Nathan: I'm sure he had a reason for doing what he did.

Cole: If he did, it was pretty stupid.

Nathan: It seems like he isn't bothered by it.

Cole: He's been working with me again, since the incident. He even got Trish killed.

Nathan: Trish?

Cole: My girlfriend. She died in Empire City. He thinks if he helps me take down the Beast, he'll earn my friendship back.

Nathan: Come on, man. Everyone makes mistakes...even me.

Cole: Maybe so but whatever you did, couldn't have been as worse as what Zeke did.

Nathan: I cheated on Elena.

Cole: Elena?

Nathan: My wi...ex-wife.

Cole: ...With who?

Nathan: Lara.

Cole: You're joking, right?

Nathan: I wish I was.

Cole: Can't say I blame ya, Lara is pretty attractive.

Nathan: Yeah, she was. But I loved Elena...more than anything. And I lost her. Because I had feelings for Lara, the moment we met.

Cole: ...

Nathan: I tried to let them go but I just couldn't.

Cole: Sorry, man.

Nathan: Yeah. Ever since, Sully has dragged me into adventures with Lara.

Cole: He thinks having you two together will eventually...

Nathan: Get us together.

Cole: Do you want to be with her?

Nathan: Who wouldn't?! I mean, come on, look at her, she's everything a guy wants.

Cole: Sounds like you really _ARE_ into her.

Nathan: ...

Cole: Whatever you choose, it's your life. You choose how to live it.

 _ **With that, Cole began walking away. Nathan stood there, thinking about Cole's words and then looked at Lara. She noticed Nathan staring and smiled lightly at him. She didn't seem to be upset with him anymore, which caused Nathan's heart to beat faster than usual. What was he to do and what choice could he possibly make? With Cole, he noticed Zeke, sitting with Sam and Lara, just chatting away about his adventures with Cole, in Empire City. Just hearing about Empire haunted him. He walked over to where Sully was teaching Kuo about driving the boat.**_

Kuo: MacGrath.

Sully: Hey, what's up, Electric Man?

Cole: What, now you're gonna call me that too?

Sully: Would you like me to call you anything else?

Cole: Just " _Cole_ " or " _MacGrath_ " is fine with me.

Sully: Alright then...MacGrath.

Cole: What are you two up too?

Sully: Teaching our young agent here a thing or two about driving this baby.

Kuo: It can't be that hard, right?

Sully: Missy, you've got a lot to learn about one of these.

 _ **Kuo seemed to be having a good time already, having a good conversation with Sully, laughing and making jokes. Cole even managed to smile a little.**_

Cole: So, where are we headed?

Sully: Well, I thought we could pay a friend of yours a visit.

Cole: _Friend?_

Kuo: Who is it?

Sully: You'll see, when we get there.

 _ **Cole and Kuo looked at each other, trying to figure out who this friend was. After about 30 minutes, they finally made it to their destination. It was an old cabin, in the middle of the forest.**_

Zeke: This is it?

Nathan: This is it.

Cole: It's an old, rundown cabin. What could possibly be in here?

Sully: Don't let appearances fool you. Let's head on inside.

 _ **Nathan and Sully led the way, as Cole, Zeke, Kuo, Lara and Sam followed, behind. Sully knocked on the door and a voice called out, from inside.**_

" _Who Is It?"_

Nathan & Sully: Blast Zone.

 _ **With that, there was a click noise and the door opened and Nate walked inside, while Cole, Zeke, Kuo, Sam and Lara looked at each other, confused. They followed inside and saw someone working on something, near a table.**_

Sully: Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo, Lara Croft and Sam Nishimura, allow me to introduce you to the smartest man, known by all. His name is Doctor Sebastian Wolfe.

 _ **The man turned around and it was indeed Dr. Wolfe...at least, somewhat. From the picture that Kuo showed to Cole and Zeke, he was really old but the Dr. Wolfe in front of them looked really young.**_

Dr. Wolfe: Welcome, all of you. It's nice to have fresh faces, in my lab. The same ones can get tiresome again and again. No offense, of course, Nathan...Sully.

Nathan: Har, har, har, none taken, old timer.

Cole: You knew Dr. Wolfe?!

Nathan: Did we forget to mention that?

Sully: Sebastian, I'd like you to meet Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Lara Croft, Sam Nishimura and lastly, Lucy Kuo.

Dr. Wolfe: Lucy...? Lucy Kuo? But that's...that's impossible. She's just a child.

 _ **Things began to get real interesting, according the words that spilled from Wolfe's words; Kuo was still a child, in this timeline. Meaning, the same counted for Cole and Zeke. Wolfe slowly approached Kuo, grabbing her hands and looking her dead in the eyes.**_

Dr. Wolfe: My god, you look just the same.

Kuo: Same? Same as whom?

Dr. Wolfe: Your mother.

Kuo: My...mother? That can't be. She died, long time ago.

Nathan: Ah, ah, ah. Remember, you're in the past. She hasn't passed away yet.

Kuo: Oh...right. I'm sorry, I'm still getting use to this whole time-travel thing.

Dr. Wolfe: Time-travel? Is that how you got here?

Nathan: Wolfe, do we have a story for you.

 _ **Nathan and Sully began to explain all that has happened so far, along with Cole and Kuo.**_

Dr. Wolfe: I see, so you managed to eliminate the threat.

Cole: Yeah but we were sent back into the past, thanks to this.

Dr. Wolfe: Remarkable. What is it?

Nathan: Well, as Cole said, it's what brought him, Zeke and Kuo into our time.

Sully: Lara discovered it, years ago and...

Sam: And Nathan eventually stole it.

Nathan: Look, I didn't steal it, okay? I just wanted to see how it worked, so I borrowed it...

Lara: Without permission!

Nathan: Sorry...?

Dr. Wolfe: Amazing...

Zeke: But there's a problem, we gotta get back to our own time and...

Cole: And I tired charging it up but I nearly drained myself dry.

Dr. Wolfe: So it needs massive amount of energy to be used, I see.

Cole: Yeah, you have anything that could be used?

Dr. Wolfe: Unfortunately, no. But perhaps the NSA does.

Zeke: NSA?

Cole: Why am I not surprised...

Kuo: Is my...my mother there Does she still work for them?

Dr. Wolfe: No, after she gave birth to you, she retired from the NSA.

Nathan: Then we'll sneak in and charge it ourselves.

Dr. Wolfe: You may need my help to get through some checkpoints, I will accompany you.


	3. In The Zone

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 3: In The Zone**

 _ **That afternoon, Wolfe and the others made there way onto a high mountain. On the peak, they could see the NSA and there base of operation.**_

Wolfe: Alright, there it is.

Zeke: That's the NSA?

Cole: Not exactly what I was expecting.

Nathan: Same here.

Kuo: Don't underestimate them. We can be very hostile, if threatened.

Sully: Then we better make sure that this plan doesn't go wrong.

Sam: So...exactly, how are we gonna get in there?

Wolfe: Well, considering I work with the NSA, It will be easier for me to walk in with no trouble.

Nathan: And...what about us? You expect us to wait out here?

Wolfe: Not to worry. I have already figured out a solution for you all.

 _ **Wolfe then pulled out his bag and threw a lab coat to each of the group members, along with fake badges.**_

Lara: What are these for?

Wolfe: To get inside, of course.

Nathan: This is seriously gonna work?

Wolfe: I don't suppose you have a better idea?

Sully: Might be wise to listen to the old man, Nate.

Nathan: Alright, whatever you say.

Zeke: How'd you even get these ID's?

Wolfe: It doesn't matter. What matters is that it should grant you access into the base.

Cole: And what about Kuo?

Wolfe: What about her? She has her ID, just like the rest of you.

Cole: No, I mean, won't they know that she's the real deal?

Wolfe: I'm sorry?

Sully: He means, this is Kuo from the future. And the Kuo in our time is still a little girl.

Lara: He's right. If they recognize her, it might cause our plan to fail.

Wolfe: Hrm, perhaps you're right. We'll just have to hope for the best and pray this goes well.

Nathan: Why do I get the feeling like something **WILL** go wrong?

 _ **The group put on there lab coats and fake ID's and followed Wolfe down the mountain trail and to the front door of the NSA base. Things seemed to be going a-okay...but how long would that last?**_

NSA Agent (1): What can we do for you?

Wolfe: We have work that needs to be continued. We must enter the lab.

NSA Agent (2): And...

Wolfe: They are with me. My assistance to help resume my work.

NSA Agent (2): ID's, please.

Cole: Sure. Here ya go.

 _ **One of the NSA agents were scanning each of there ID's. The group began to worry that there ID's wouldn't allow them entrance.**_

NSA Agent (1): Alright, you're good to go.

Wolfe: Thank you.

 _ **Wolfe and the others began walking through the front doors and they quickly closed, behind them. When the coast was clear, Cole and the others removed there disguises and continued on with the plan.**_

Nathan: Alright, phase 1 is complete, we gained access inside. Now what?

Wolfe: We need to find something that is sure enough to charge this device of yours.

Zeke: And that would be what...?

Wolfe: I'm not sure. My entire time in the base, I was always in my lab, staying out of trouble.

Kuo: Makes sense, with the NSA, if you get caught, slipping up, you're in...well, how do I say it?

Nathan: " _Deep Shit_ ".

Kuo: Well...in a way, yes.

Cole: Look, let's just find what we need and get the hell out of here.

Wolfe: Right, right. This way.

 _ **Wolfe and the others made there way through the base, looking for what they needed. They eventually came into one room...which happened to be Wolfe's lab. He turned on the lights and locked the door.**_

Cole: This is your work space?

Wolfe: Yes.

Zeke: Kinda small, don't you think?

Wolfe: Perhaps but it is how I like it.

Nathan: So...our massive charger is in your lab?

Wolfe: No. What we need to gain access to our " _massive charger_ " is in my lab, if I can just... **AHA**!

Sam: You found it?

Wolfe: Yes. This card will allow us access into the restricted area of the lab.

Sully: Restricted area? Oh, this is going to be interesting.

Lara: Is there any other way to do what is needed?

Zeke: C'mon, Lara. Live a little. Take a trip to the dangerous side.

Sam: That's not Lara. She more of the...do-gooder, responsible and heroic type.

Cole: And I take it you aren't?

Sam: Hell no! I love to make it challenging, thrilling and dangerous.

Kuo: Then you and Zeke have something in common.

Nathan: Guys, let's hurry, before the NSA come check on us.

Wolfe: He's right. No time to waste. Let us move...hurry.

 _ **When Wolfe and the others made it to the lab, he used his access card to open the doors. And to there shock, some sort of large machine was built by the NSA. From the looks of it, it didn't seem like any type of simple charger.**_

Zeke: Holy... **SHIT**! That's our charger?

Nathan: Doesn't look like one I've ever seen.

Cole: As long as it gets the job done.

 _ **To the groups surprise, Wolfe was at the doors and used his card to lock it tight.**_

Cole: Uhhh...what're you doing, Wolfe?

Wolfe: Once we start this machine, the alarms will go off and the NSA will know what we're up too.

Lara: I knew this was a bad idea.

Wolfe: Once they catch on, they will come straight to the lab. Without an access card, they can't enter.

Cole: Then let's get this done...quickly.

 _ **Cole gave Wolfe the device and he began hooking it up to the machine. The lights started to flicker, electricity flowed everywhere and the top of the NSA base ceiling opened up. An antenna peeked out...but they were at a halt.**_

Wolfe: Oh dear...

Sully: What is it?

Wolfe: I had forgotten, we need it to storm, if we want to keep the machine running.

Cole: You leave that to me.

 _ **Cole began climbing up the machine and straight towards the top. Since he had electricity flowing through his body, he didn't take any damage at all, in fact, if he was being shot at, he would have unlimited energy that his body could be draining from the machine. When he got to the top, he walked a few feet away from the antenna. Once he was in position, his arms began to pulse with lightning and the sky began to grow dark. With a thrust of his arms, Cole sent them flying up to the sky and crashing down to his waist. By doing so, he summoned an incredible lightning storm that came striking down on the antenna and to Wolfe's surprise, it was charging the machine like crazy.**_

Wolfe: Remarkable...to think, our world will one day harbor people like him...Conduits.

Zeke: That's my brother for ya.

 _ **While everyone was in awe, they were soon snapped out of it, when they heard banging on the door. They turned around to see the NSA agents from the main entrance, shouting and demanding to let them in.**_

Nathan: Oh boy.

Zeke: Looks like our cover's blown.

 _ **Wolfe looked at the machine and the batteries weren't enough to charge the device at 100%.**_

Wolfe: The machine isn't completely charged yet. The doors can't open, without another access card.

Nathan: But...?

Wolfe: But it is possible that they can shatter the glass.

Kuo: The agents wouldn't be _that_ crazy.

Wolfe: Not if it wasn't a last resort.

Sully: Shit, the kid better hurry up then.

Zeke: **COLE, WE GOT COMPANY! BETTER HURRY IT UP**!

Cole: Easy for him to say...he doesn't have powers...

 _ **Luckily Cole's lightning storm was charging the machine quickly, including the device. But the NSA agents were still banging on the door. They were getting rather aggressive too.**_

Zeke: Wolfe, I'm not sure how long that door is gonna last.

Nathan: If they bust through, we'll have to keep them away from the machine and the device.

Sully: Nate's right. If they shut it down, you can kiss your chances of going home goodbye.

Kuo: How long will that take?

Nathan: **AS LONG AS IT NEEDS**! We won't get anywhere, if this machine is shut down.

Zeke: Nate's right. We need to do whatever it takes.

 _ **But there luck was running out, as Cole was still charging the device, a helicopter came over Cole's head and beginning to land on the other side of the base...it looked like they had company coming in.**_

Cole: **ZEKE, CHOPPER JUST DROPPED DOWN! BE READY FOR A FIGHT**!

Zeke: Got it covered, brother!

Nathan: You heard the man, get ready for anything.

 _ **The banging on the door became much more aggressive...until someone came walking in. Whoever it was, had a female hand and grabbed an access card from her pocket. With it, she opened the door and two of her NSA agents, along with the other two walked inside and kept the exit blocked.**_

Nathan: Shit!

Zeke: Looks like we're out of time.

?: Indeed you are. Now, before we put an end to this, answer my question.

Sully: Which is?

?: Who the hell are you and why have you come to the NSA?

Nathan: You wouldn't believe us, if we told you.

?: Excuse me?

Kuo: Please, just give us a chance to finish what we've done.

?: And why would I do that?

Lara: Because we need to help our friends travel back to there own time.

?: Own time, what do you mean by that?

Zeke: This is gonna sound hella crazy but me and my friends are from another time period. We were sent back in time, by accident. All we wanna do is head back home.

?: Sorry to say...I not believe you. Arrest them!

Kuo: Ma'am, please! I know it sounds like a tall tale but really, we are indeed...

 _ **Before Kuo could finish, the machine began to act...crazy. It started to shake and rumble, electricity started flowing everywhere even killed two of the NSA agents. Before anyone knew it, the device started acting up and managed to create a vortex. It began to pull everything in it.**_

Zeke: What the hell?! What's going on?!

Lara: The device...it's malfunctioning.

Sam: But why?!

Nate: The device...is overcharging!

Sully: It's created some kind of a black hole!

Zeke: Then we gotta put that son of a bitch out!

Lara: Zeke, wait!

 _ **Zeke rushed to the device and began pulling it out! Once it was completely out, the vortex was acting up and the force pulling everything in grew stronger. The machine exploded and Cole was pushed back. He jumped back on his feet and fell back to the surface. Cole noticed the vortex and saw that he commrades were being pulled inside. He saw Zeke being the last one pulled in. Cole dashed towards his...former friend and grabbed his hands...but before he knew it, Cole was pulled inside and the vortex closed up.**_

NSA Agent (1): Damn, they're gone.

?: It doesn't matter...nothing we can do now. What about Wolfe?

NSA Agent (2): Out of it...but he's alive.

?: Good. That woman...she almost looked like...no it couldn't be...little Lucy?


	4. The Blonde From The Sky (1)

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 4: The Blonde From The Sky (Part. I)**

 _ **In another location, Cole and his friends were finally awakening from there trip through time...well, Cole was awakening. Everyone was up and at 'em.**_

Cole: ...Ugh.

Zeke: Damn, man. You had me worried.

Cole: ...Huh?

Nathan: We were worried you wouldn't wake up.

Cole: What the hell happened?

Sully: What else? We were thrown back in time.

Cole: Thrown in time? Does that mean we made it back home?

Zeke: Afraid not, brother. None of this looks familiar to me.

Kuo: Yeah, I don't recognize anything around us.

 _ **Cole got back on his feet and looked all around. Zeke and Kuo were right, nothing around them has a familiar look of Empire City.**_

Cole: Well, if we're not in Empire City, then where the hell are we?

Nathan: We looked at the device to see if it could tell us where we were.

Cole: And? Anything?

Sully: Nope. We only came to the solution that if it didn't send us back to your time then...

Cole: Then it sent us farther back.

Nathan: Yeah, the only question is "when"?

 _ **As the group was trying to think, something happened. Creatures came from the ground and surrounded them. It was hard to explain what exactly it was. It had the physical body of a young woman. It was totally transparent, a green-blue color, and appeared shiny and shimmery, like it was made from liquid or gel. Its eyes seemed to glow white, with no pupils or irises. And there were quite a few of them.**_

Sam: What the hell are they?

Lara: I'm not sure. Sam, stay close.

Cole: We don't have time for this!

 _ **Cole rushed at one of them, trying to throw a punch. In the blink of an eye, it disappeared. Cole looked everywhere but wasn't around.**_

Zeke: Cole, watch out!

 _ **Before Cole least expected it, it appeared behind him and started swinging it's legs in a horizontal pattern. The attack so was powerful that it knocked Cole back and landed right on his back.**_

Cole: Damn, slippery bastard!

Nathan: These things are no pushover, huh? We better be careful.

Zeke: Eat some hot leads, you freaks!

 _ **Zeke pulled out his six-shooter and started pumping bullets into the creatures but it didn't do anything, it either bounced off or went straight through them.**_

Zeke: What the hell?

Sully: Guns don't work either.

Kuo: What else can we do?

 _ **Cole didn't care. He jumped back on his feet and charged at the creature again but it countered by grabbing his arm and threw him on the ground. It wrapped its legs around Cole's neck and started slamming its fists on his head. When it finished, it just flew right off of Cole and back on its feet.**_

Cole: Damn, these things are really getting on my bad side.

Nathan: Cole, nothing is working against them.

Cole: Something _**HAS**_ to work!

 _ **Cole went to his last resort and started shooting electro bolts at it but the electricity was only able to stun it...but not for long. Once it recovered, it dashed towards Cole and slammed him back on the ground. Eventually, all the other clones jumped him and started beating him to a pulp.**_

Zeke: **COLE!**

Nathan: Zeke, no!

Zeke: I can't just leave him to get his ass kicked.

Sully: There's nothing we can do.

 _ **Zeke and the other just stood there as Cole was getting his ass handed too him. The clones finally finished and moved out of the way, to see Cole to weak to get back up. The heads of the clones turned there attention to Nate and the others.**_

Nathan: Ah crap...

 _ **To there surprise, the clones jumped into the air and were ready to pounce on the rest of the group. However...the group was saved by an unknown blast that eliminated half of the clones. When they opened there eyes, the group noticed a man standing above Cole's weakened body. He appeared to be dressed as a ninja.**_

Zeke: Damn! Now that was hella-awesome! How'd you...

?: Watch out! **MOVE!**

 _ **Right behind the group, one of the clones jumped up and dashed at Zeke, kicking him in the back and knocking him on his face.**_

?: Damn! Run!

 _ **The group wasted no time and took off running. They made there way towards the ninja. Whoever this guy was, he was one hell of a shot with...whatever he was blasting those creatures with. But they just noticed...**_

Sam: Wait, Zeke!

 _ **Zeke was still face-down on the ground and struggled to get up. Just as he was on one knee, another clones jumped up at Zeke. But he was saved by an unexpected mega blast done by MacGrath.**_

Cole: Zeke...get up!

 _ **Zeke was finally on both of his legs and rushed towards the others. Sadly, the clones weren't done. They all reformed into there original selves and came after Zeke. Cole got back up and charged at the creatures, to give Zeke a chance to meet up with the others.**_

?: Wait! Stop!

 _ **Cole was able to land a few punches on the clones, keeping them at bay. But his luck ran out, when the clones got there hands on him. Cole found himself unable to move, his arms were restrained, along with his body.**_

Zeke: **COLE!**

Sam: You have to save him!

 _ **The ninja began rushing towards the clones to free Cole. But to there very eyes, the clones vanished, along with Cole. The ninja failed to make it in time to save him.**_

Nathan: Holy shit...is he...?

?: He's gone. Donovan has him now.

Sam: Who's Donovan?

?: I'll explain, when we get somewhere safe. Follow me.

Zeke: Where we goin?

?: To DOATEC.

 _ **The group followed the ninja to the shore and to there surprise, they came across a huge ship that was called the "Freedom Survivor", a luxury cruise ship; 1500 in length, the Freedom Survivor is the largest luxury cruise-liner in the world, made white-and-bluish iron, with the ship's name printed on the front.**_

Sully: Now _**THAT'S**_ a ship.

Zeke: Damn thing must've costed a lot of money.

?: Yeah, I said the same thing. Let's head inside, there's someone I want you to meet.

Nathan: What for?

?: ...To help get your friend back.

 _ **The group looked at each other in suspicion...who could this mysterious "someone" be? When they made it inside, the whole place looked like a damn house or a mansion for that matter.**_

?: Helena! Where are you?

?: Oh, so you have arrived, I see.

 _ **From a back room, a woman came walking out of the door. She was a refined, elegant, beautiful and even an upper-class appearance. She was of average height, and had rosy-colored skin. Her hair was blonde, and reached down past her waist, styled with segmented bangs that frame her face, and was tied into a low ponytail with a decorative bow. She wore a long blue coat with gold detailing on the back, worn open but held in place by a tied around the waist black belt with silver clasp. Underneath there was a dark blue lace up top and dark blue shorts with lace detailing. Complete with earrings and thigh high black sandals with dark yellow laces.**_

?: Everyone, this is Helena Douglas. She's the head of a powerful company known as DOATEC.

Helena: It is a pleasure to meet you all.

Sully: The pleasure is all ours. Victor Sullivan.

 _ **Sully walked up to Helena, grabbed her right hand and kissed it. Nathan simply rolled his eyes. It seemed that Sully had a way with woman...but Nathan didn't.**_

Helena: Oh, why thank you. Such a gentleman.

Nathan: Anyway, I'm Nathan Drake.

Lara: My name is Lara Croft.

Sam: I'm Sam Nishimura.

Zeke: Name's Zeke.

Kuo: I'm Lucy Kuo.

Helena: It is nice to meet all of you. This man is Ryu Kenshin.

?: But just call me Shadow...that's what everyone refers to me by.

Zeke: Well, _Shadow_ , we owe you a lot for saving our asses back there.

?: You got that right.

 _ **From the same room that Helena walked out of, another man showed himself. He had short, yellow, wavy hair that barely covered his eyes and was wearing a blue police uniform outfit.**_

Shadow: Oh, this is Helena's husband; Stryker Fairchild Flynn.

Stryker: Hello, all of you. It's good that Shadow made some friends.

Shadow: I wouldn't say _friends_.

Nathan: Now that we're here. Can we get to business?

Zeke: Yeah, my brother was kidnapped by some strange-ass freaks.

Shadow: You mean the Alpha-152 clones?

Nathan: 1...5...what clones?

Stryker: Alpha-152.

Zeke: The hell is that?

Helena: Alpha-152 was DOATEC's ultimate combat lifeform...a one of a kind asset.

Stryker: They experimented on a young girl by the name of Kasumi, using her DNA to create this...monster.

Kuo: Kasumi?

Sam: Who's she?

Shadow: She's a ninja that once belong to a ninja clan called Mugen Tenshin.

Sully: Mugen Tenshin?

Shadow: It's a prominent clan of shinobi, located within the mountains of Japan. There's other clan as well, such as the Hayabusa Ninja Clan and mine...the Shadow Ninja Clan.

Sam: You said she once belonged to this _clan_...what happened?

Shadow: She became a runaway and now she's being hunted by her own people.

Nathan: Damn, that must be hard.

Zeke: Can we please focus on rescuing Cole, please?

Stryker: It might be a challenge...Cole has been taken to a organization that calls themselves " _MIST_ ".

Zeke: _MIST_? Either way, I'm gonna find where they are and I gotta save Cole.

Shadow: Then I'll assist you. The fight will be challenging.

Zeke: That doesn't matter to me. He's the only family I have.

Nathan: ...

Sully: ...

Sam: ...

Lara: ...

Kuo: ...

Shadow: Alright then, let's go. I know where the base is.

Nathan: I'll tag along. You might need some help.

Zeke: Thanks, man. I appreciate it.

Sully: You two better come back safely.

Nathan: Count on it.

Zeke: Let's get a move on! Cole needs us!


	5. The Blonde From The Sky (2)

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 5: The Blonde From The Sky (Part. II)**

 _ **While Shadow, Zeke and Nate were out, looking for the organization called MIST, Helena and Stryker explained a little more about the Alpha clones and there connection to MIST.**_

Helena: Clone number 152. Alpha-152. It's combat capabilities had been honed to perfection. It was time to enter the next phase of implementation...

Sam: What next phase?

Stryker: Phase 4...Development and mass production of the perfect soldier.

Helena: You see...Donovan's...no, DOATEC's key profit partners were the militarizes of the world's dominant donation.

Sully: Profits?

Lara: I'm not sure I understand.

Stryker: We don't expect you too. Just know that with your friend...Cole, they might be able to make another perfect soldier...even better than the Alpha's.

 _ **YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME!**_

 _ **The group looked everywhere for the trace of the noise. That's when Sully held up a black radio.**_

Sam: Zeke? You heard all of that?

Nathan: Sully gave us a radio, so he could keep us posted.

Kuo: Good call, Sullivan.

Sully: Please, call me Sully.

Zeke: This is bad news, with a capital "B". If Donovan uses Cole's powers to create the perfect soldier, no one will be able to stop him. He's a hero but his powers are dangerous.

Nathan: Zeke's right, we have to find Cole and break him out of there.

Shadow: It won't be long now, we're almost there.

Sully: Keep us posted, kid.

Nathan: You got it.

Sam: But what do we do now?

Stryker: You wait...until they call us back.

 _ **Back with the trio, they had finally made it to MIST.**_

Zeke: This is MIST?

Shadow: That's right. Donovan must be holding your friend here.

Nathan: Then let's get searching and hope he's here.

 _ **Before they could look around, they heard someone walking towards them. The three hid behind a wall, as the footsteps walked by them. But to there surprise, they saw the Alpha-152...but they looked different.**_

Nathan: Those are the Alpha clones. But they look...

Zeke: They look a lot like...Cole!

Shadow: Looks like they've already started there experimentation on your friend.

Zeke: We gotta find Cole, **NOW!**

 _ **Before Zeke could take off, Nate grabbed his arm and held him in place.**_

Nathan: Whoa, Zeke! Don't be so rash!

Zeke: Cole needs me! I gotta help him.

Shadow: And we will. But we must be smart about this.

Zeke: ...

Nathan: Don't worry, Zeke. We'll save Cole. You've got my word.

Shadow: We must move quick. No telling what Donovan is doing to Cole.

 _ **Shadow was right. Cole was being tortured and experimented by Donovan, being forced to make Alpha clones in his shape.**_

?: Anything yet?

?: No, sir. He seems to be resisting.

?: I see. So he has something inside of him that he is desperately trying to keep from us.

?: That seems to be the case.

?: Continue with the splicing. We could use him for the perfect soldier.

?: Will we be using him for Project Epsilon?

?: No. We will use him for another project..."Project Karma".

 _ **Inside the tube or pillar, Cole was inside some kind of green slime, looking weak and unable to move. Zeke, Shadow and Nate were continuing there search for Cole. They eventually came across a researching lab. Inside were a lot of blueprints and paperwork about Cole.**_

Zeke: The hell is all of this?

Nathan: These...are all about Cole.

Shadow: Not just him...but someone else...

 _ **Zeke and Nate came to Shadow's side and noticed that there was blueprints and paperwork about someone else. According to the papers, it was a female Conduit who had a special type of power. As they read through the pages, they were in complete shock. They couldn't go any further because they were spotted by the Alpha Cole clones.**_

Nathan: Ah, crap!

Zeke: Busted!

Shadow: Zeke, Nathan, get down!

 _ **Zeke and Nate ducked down, as Shadow summoned another strange aura-like power with his two hands and blasted the Alpha Cole clones to oblivion. However, the blast took the attention of Donovan and the scientists.**_

?: Intruders.

?: Do stop with the splicing. I'll send the Alpha Cole's to handle it.

 _ **The blast started to clear up and the clones were indeed vaporized. However, the alarms started to go off.**_

Zeke: Ah, crap...

Nathan: Looks like we let them know we're here.

Shadow: We need to move!

 _ **The three began to run to the main lab. But with each turn, the Alpha Cole's were there. Shadow continued using his move known as the "Torn Sky Blast". Either that or chopping them down, with his sword. After much fighting, the group managed to make there way to the main lab. The floor and walls were covered in camera lenses that collect data on those who fight, making for an eerie and unsettling atmosphere. The camera lenses on the floor and walls were protected by a barrier that inflicts damage on any fighter that crashes into it. The area of the stage is small, making competitive gameplay even more uncomfortable. There are several boxes covered in numbers dotted around the stage. These boxes lead to the rooms where the numerous Alpha clones, such as Alpha-152, are contained.**_

?: Ryu Kenshin. It is good to see you again. Or...am I mistaking you for Ryu Hayabusa?

 _ **Up at the top, in a room, protected by glass, there was a man, along with other scientists in white lab coats. He was wearing a white pinstripe suit and has blonde hair that seems to be slicked completely back. His facial features were entirely unknown as he is seen wearing a mask.**_

Shadow: Victor Donovan.

Donovan: Welcome to MIST.

Zeke: Where's Cole!?

Donovan: Ah, Cole. Cole MacGrath; the Demon of Empire City. The stories I've heard of him, the heroic deeds he's committed...but at a price so heavy.

Shadow: Where is he, Donovan?!

Donovan: You do not need to worry. We're taking _real_ good care of him.

Zeke: I doubt that! You are going to hand him over to us!

Donovan: There is no need for that. Cole belongs to MIST now. And he will help us complete Project Karma.

Nathan: _Project Karma_?

Donovan: The next evolution, beyond project Alpha and project Epsilon. With MacGrath's abilities at my disposal, we can finally create the ultimate fighter.

Shadow: You have no idea the forces you are toying with!

Zeke: Cole's power isn't a force you can control!

Donovan: I have ways of getting what I want.

Nathan: You're crazy. You really expect to control something that's unstable?

Donovan: Would you like to see for yourself?

 _ **One of the boxes opened up and revealed a perfect clone of Cole MacGrath. However, there were several noticeable changes to this clone. This Cole clone had veins on his forehead, neck and veins, his shirt was red with black sleeves and his pants were still black but the jack union on his left leg was red, instead of white. And the eye color was grey instead of blue. Even the skin color changed. It was now grey and pale.**_

Donovan: I present to you...Karma Cole, the first ever Conduit clone. He has a passion for fighting, a desire for more power. And soon, he will even outmatch Raidou and Rig.

Shadow: Raidou? You didn't...

Nathan: Uh...who's Raidou?

Donovan: Now, Karma Cole, eliminate these inferior beings and claim there power as your own!

 _ **Karma Cole just stood, motionless. Donovan commanded Project Karma many times but it refused to listen. The noises on the computers began to go off and showed that there was some kind of malfunction. Karma Cole turned his attention from Shadow, Zeke and Nate and turned to Donovan and the scientists. He charged an electric orb within his hand and sent it flying at the glass. The shattered pieces rained from the sky and the whole area began to erupt and began to blow. The Karma Cole simply smiled at Shadow, Nathan and Zeke, before falling to the bottomless abyss.**_

Zeke: This place ain't gonna last long.

Nathan: Let's find Cole and get out of here!

?: Shadow! Over here!

 _ **The trio turned to there left, where an opening was noticed. There, stood a young dark skinned woman with an voluptuous and athletic build, who had short left sided brunette hair, brown eyes, and full lips. She was wearing a blue blouse, black skirt, brown stockings, black shoes, a white lab coat and reading glasses.**_

Shadow: Lisa!

Lisa: This way, follow me!

Zeke: I'm up for that!

 _ **The trio dashed towards the opening and followed Lisa through the halls, as they began to crumble and explode.**_

Shadow: Lisa. What're you doing in here? You need to leave.

Lisa: I take it you are here for MacGrath?

Zeke: Cole? How the hell do you know him?

Lisa: I know where he is. Keep up.

 _ **Lisa opened one of the doors, in the farthest side of the hall and they entered inside, before the ceiling crashed to the ground. Inside, the trio was shocked. After all there searching, they finally found Cole MacGrath. He was inside a pod with green fluid, on the inside. Zeke and Nate tried to open the doors, by force but it didn't seem to budge. As for Shadow, his eyes were caught on something else. There was another pod but this one had someone else on the inside. It appeared to be a young girl with blonde hair and wearing a strange black outfit with yellow markings. Next to the pod, there was a orb with something "black" flowing inside. Shadow looked back at the pod and then the orb and began to wonder...**_

Zeke: Damn thing won't budge.

Nathan: Let's look around. There's gotta be something we can use.

Shadow: I have an idea. Step back.

 _ **Zeke, Nate and Lisa walked behind Shadow, as he began to channel aura within his hands and fired it at the pod. It looked as though it did nothing but suddenly, a crack appeared on the pod and shattered. Cole MacGrath came falling out of the pod and onto the ground. Zeke and Nate ran to his side and turned him on his back. Cole was out of it but still alive. Shadow summoned another aura within his hands (properly known as the "Torn Sky Blast") and fired at the pod that the young girl was in. When she fell to the floor, Lisa came to her side, while Shadow summoned yet another Torn Sky Blast attack and shattered the orb. When the orb was destroyed the black fluid inside began flying all over the room. It eventually came landing to the floor and took the form of a cat.**_

Shadow: Well...there's something you don't see everyday.

Zeke: Guys! This place is gonna blow to kingdom come real soon!

Nathan: Zeke's right. We got Cole now let's get movin'.

Lisa: He's right.

 _ **Shadow, Lisa, Zeke and Nate began rushing to the door and tried to get out but due to the rubble that collapsed, behind them, they were trapped inside.**_

Nathan: Ah, crap!

Zeke: What's goin' on?

Nathan: Something's blocking the door. It won't open.

Zeke: Damn, there's no other way out of here!

Lisa: Shadow, what do we do?

 _ **Shadow tried to think and figure out a solution...but there time was running short. Next thing they knew, the room began to shake and fall apart. Out of MIST, on the Freedom Survivor, Lara Croft, Victor Sullivan, Sam Nishimura and Helena Douglas were outside, waiting for the others to return. In the distance, they saw an explosion...and it was massive. Lara, Sully and Sam began to worry about Zeke and Nate. It seemed as though they died, in the explosion. But lucky had turned around, when they noticed something floating, within the water. It was Nathan Drake, Zeke Dunbar, Ryu Kenshin and Lisa Hamilton, floating on a pod that Cole MacGrath and blonde girl were in (along with the strange cat).**_

Sam: They made it!

Lara: Thank goodness...

 _ **Helena ran to her husband to inform him of survivors. About 30 minutes later, The group was out of the water and inside the Freedom Survivor. Nate and Zeke were waiting, while Lisa and Helena were taking care of the young woman and Cole MacGrath.**_

Zeke: What's taking so long. They should've been out by now.

Shadow: Be patient, Zeke. It might take a while longer.

Nathan: He's right, Zeke. Cole was experimented on by MIST, who knows what they did to him. It might not become an easy recovery.

Sam: So...what was it like? Inside of MIST?

Nathan: Not much to say. Just another underground lab.

Zeke: But there were a shitload of the lookalike Alpha clones.

Shadow: Donovan used Cole's DNA and made more of them. Just like he did with Kasumi.

Sullivan: Let's just hope that he didn't do any serious damage to the kid.

 _ **Finally arriving, Helena and Lisa had come out of the room.**_

Zeke: Give it to me straight, how is he?

Helena: His injuries are not fatal. Your friend should make a fine recovery.

Zeke: Whew, all good news.

Shadow: And what about the girl? And that cat?

Lisa: There was no information what we could gather from her. She's not from this world.

Zeke: Is she a Conduit?

Helena: We do not know.

Lisa: We will have to wait, until she wakes up to gather information.

 _ **The group just looked at each other and wondered...who the mysterious blonde was and where she came from. And wondered if Cole would make a 100% recovery from Donovan's experimentation. As for Shadow, he was more concerned about that Karma Cole that Donovan created. He doubted that it died in the explosion. No, Shadow was certain that it was still out there and looking for them.**_


	6. The Blonde From The Sky (3)

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 5: The Blonde From The Sky (Part. III)**

 ** _A few days went by and Cole had finally awakened from his injuries and was seen within the Freedom Survivor boat, chatting with Nate, Sully and the others._**

Cole: Karma...Cole?

Nathan: That's what Donovan named his little project.

Cole: And what about the girl?

Lara: Nothing is known about her yet.

Kuo: Helena said we need to wait, until she awakens, so we can find out more about her.

Cole: All of this happened...?

Sullivan: You were out of it, kid. There's no way you could've known about it.

Nathan: Sully's right. Maybe you should rest a little...

Cole: I'll be fine. I maybe weak but I'm not that weak.

Lara: Do you feel any different? From the experimentation, I mean?

Cole: Honestly, yeah, I do. I feel like I've been drained. My powers feel...broken.

Sullivan: Broken?

Cole: Like they were stripped from me.

Nathan: Could Donovan really have the power to do something like that?

Shadow: With the technology of this time, it's possible.

Nathan: Say Cole, has technology advanced in your timeline?

Cole: You could say that...

 ** _Cole thought about it and confirmed it was possible. Considering that the Ray Sphere was an impressive creation, it wasn't out of the possibility that technology in his time was advance._**

Cole: By the way, what happened to Zeke?

Kuo: He said something about " _earning some muscles_ ".

Nathan: What the hell does that mean?

Cole: Who knows? Let's just hope he doesn't do something stupid.

 ** _In the city, Zeke Dunbar and Sam Nishimura were at a training area (or pretty much a gym) and Zeke was going all-out on the punching bags. He was also wearing new clothes. He had on a blue/white jacket and jeans. Sam was sitting on the bench, just watching Zeke train his ass off. After at least 3 hours, Zeke began to grow tired and threw one final blow at the bag, before falling to his knees. Sam immediately got off the bench and ran to his side._**

Sam: Zeke!

Zeke: Damn, guess I went a little overboard.

Sam: Zeke! Are you alright?

Zeke: Yeah...fit as a fiddle.

Sam: You overworked yourself. You need to rest.

Zeke: I can't, I have to get stronger.

Sam: Why?

Zeke: For that.

 ** _Still on his knees, Zeke pointed to a poster, hanging on the wall. It appeared that there was some tournament being held and Zeke planned to enter._**

Sam: Why would you want to compete in something like that?

Zeke: So I can help my brother from another mother.

Sam: You mean Cole? How is a tournament going to help?

Zeke: All my life, I've done nothing but stay on the sidelines. I've never been any help to Cole, when he needed it. Showing my strength, I might have a chance to be something.

 ** _Sam could see where Zeke was coming from and understood how he felt._**

Sam: And you really want to go through with this?

Zeke: I have too. It's the only way I can prove myself to Cole and the others.

?: A tournament is one way to show your strength...

 ** _Near the exit of the gym, someone came walking towards Zeke and Sam._**

Zeke: Who the hell are you?

?: A master of karate.

Sam: Karate? Hey, Lara and I use to do something like that.

Zeke: Why come and talk with us?

?: You have a strong heart. You show no fear. But you lack in your style of fighting.

Zeke: Then what the hell do you expect me to do?

?: Allow me to teach you.

Zeke: Teach me what? Karate?

?: If you wish.

 ** _Zeke and Sam looked at each other, unsure about what he could possibly be taught...but with no other choice, Zeke chose to accept. Back at the Freedom Survivor, Cole was in the room where Helena and Lisa were keeping the strange, blonde girl. The cat that was with her just sat there on the bed, waiting for her to awaken. Cole began to wonder who she was, where she came from and why MIST wanted her. He was brought out of his deep thought, as Shadow walked in._**

Shadow: MacGrath.

Cole: Shadow…

Shadow: Why are you in here? You need to be resting.

Cole: I'm fine. I've dealt with much worse injuries.

Shadow: …

Cole: I appreciate you coming to get me out there…at MIST, by the way.

Shadow: Well, you have friends who are willing to risk themselves to save you. I only assisted them.

Cole: Maybe so…but still…thanks.

Shadow: Of course. By the way, I found this, while I was in there.

 ** _Shadow began to pull something out of the back of his scarf and it was a strange glowing, purple radiated chunk of rock. Cole could feel a strange amount of energy coming from it._**

Cole: What the hell is that?

Shadow: Not sure. Donovan seemed to have been holding it, within the room that he held you and her in. I believe he used it to experiment on the both of you.

Cole: I feel…something familiar about it…a type of energy.

Shadow: An energy, you say?

Cole: That's it! That's Ray Field energy, I sense.

Shadow: Ray Field…energy?

Cole: Yeah, there's no mistaking it. It's the same kind of power that the Ray Sphere had. When it gave me my powers, I think I absorbed some of it.

Shadow: So, you think if you absorb this?

Cole: Who knows? Let's try it out and see.

 ** _Cole got off his chair and walked on the other side of the room. He began charging the chunk of rock and it began to react, as it connected to Cole's body. His body flew in the air and he began to unleash a burst of lightning, from his body. His lightning changed from a light-blue color to a pure white color. Eventually, his body fell to the ground and he collapsed. It appeared that Cole absorbed the rocks energy and now that energy is within him. Shadow was amazed at what happened but he grabbed Cole's body and laid him down, on the bed, beside the blonde girl. Within the other room, Shadow was just leaving Cole and the girl. When he closed the door, he noticed a familiar face._**

?: Hello, Ryu Kenshin.

Shadow: Of all the people…I did not expect to see you.

?: It almost sounds as if you are not happy our paths have crossed.

Sullivan: So I take it you two know each other?

Shadow: This is Miyako. She's an agent of MIST.

Kuo: MIST?

Shadow: Yes. That's right.

Helena: Miyako says that she has something she wants to show us.

Nathan: She says it has something to do with Project Karma Cole.

 ** _Hearing that name, changed Shadow's attitude. He went over to her and looked at the files that she had. It appeared that she was at MIST, during the rescue mission for Cole MacGrath. She managed to get out, in time and save the files that Donovan recorded._**

Shadow: Does Kokoro know about this?

Lara: Who's Kokoro?

Miyako: I would rather not have my daughter be involved with this.

Shadow: Well, your daughter happens to be my wife, if you didn't know.

Helena: eventually, she will know about this and when she does…

Miyako: That **WILL NOT** happen. She is my daughter…

Shadow: **SHE'S ALSO MY WIFE!**

Miyako: …and I will protect her from all of this.

Sullivan: Ahem. If you don't mind, we're kinda lost in all of this.

Nathan: Care to explain what the hell is going on?

Kuo: Yes. Tell us more about this… _Karma Cole_ project.

 ** _Shadow, Miyako and Helena looked at each other and agreed to fill them in._**

Miyako: Very well. Here is what I know…

 ** _As Miyako was explaining, Zeke and Sam were still at the gym, as they just finished Zeke's teaching of karate. He was worn out and every inch of his body ached._**

?: Well done. With someone of your weight, I am surprised you were able to keep up.

Zeke: It'll take more…than that…to slow me down…

?: Yes, so I see. I believe you could the next successor.

Zeke: Successor…?

?: Yes, you truly show much potential and you are willing to stick to your objective, no matter what it risk or whatever the risk may be.

Zeke: Damn right! Ain't no way anything is gonna stop me from achieving what I want.

?: And what would that be? Mr. Zeke Dunbar.

Zeke: To be more helpful to my pal, Cole. To really _be_ something.

Sam: …

?: …

Zeke: And you can be damn sure that nothing is gonna stop me.

?: Nothing, huh?

 ** _From the entrance, a young girl stood there. She had a slender, athletic, and average height with a physically fit build. She had blue, yet almond-shaped Asian eyes and shoulder-length brunette hair, which is styled with long straight-bangs and a front fringe, normally pushed back with a pink headband. She was wearing a white tank top with a black bra, blue jeans, studded-sole trainers, red grappling gloves, and a white jewel-studded belt._**

?: Hitomi.

Hitomi: Hello, father.

Sam: And who might this be?

?: Allow me to introduce you two to my daughter.

Hitomi: Hello, I am Hitomi.

Zeke: What's going on? My name's Zeke Dunbar.

Sam: And I'm Sam Nishimura.

 ** _Hitomi bowed at Zeke and Sam, showing her respect._**

Hitomi: I heard you are entering the tournament.

Zeke: That's right.

Hitomi: So am I. And I'm warning you, I will not lose.

Zeke: That sounds like a challenge – and I accept.

 ** _Zeke and Hitomi shook hands, showing respect and friendship to one another. Back at the Freedom Survivor, Cole MacGrath was finally awakening from his sleep. He felt a little strange. He felt that his body was a little bit stronger. As he tried to get out of bed, he stumbled a little but was able to walk._**

Cole: Huh? Where…

 ** _Cole looked in the bed and the blonde girl was nowhere to be found. Not even the little cat was found. When Cole walked out of the room, he saw Stryker, Helena, Nathan, Sully, Kuo and the strange blonde standing in the main room, with the woman Miyako._**

Cole: Uhhh…what's going on?

Nathan: Way to wake up, just in time.

Cole: What do you mean?

Sullivan: We've got some information that you are gonna wanna hear.

 ** _MacGrath was confused but he chose to join the group. Miyako began to explain about MIST, Victor Donovan and the strange blonde. She went on to explain about the glowing chunk of rocks that Cole absorbed. They were called Blast Cores and give Conduits (such as Cole and the blonde) new abilities and makes them even stronger._**

Cole: Now that's something.

Kuo: The Blast Cores were used to power the Ray Field Inhibitor.

Nate: And it looks like only a powerful Conduit can use it.

Sullivan: Yeah, if he's strong enough.

Cole: So all I gotta do is find more Blast Cores and absorb them…

Stryker: Until you're strong enough to use them.

Cole: Sounds good…so where do I find them?

Lara: I think the better question is how many are there?

Miyako: From what Dr. Sebastian's Wolfe stated, there are seven.

Nathan: And you absorbed one of them.

Cole: Yeah. Shadow said that he found it, when he rescued me from MIST.

Lara: So there is only six more Blast Cores to find.

Nathan: Finding interesting loot is what I do best.

 _You aren't the only one._

 ** _From the front door of the Freedom Survivor, Sam Nishimura came, walking in._**

Sam: Lara is pretty good at searching for lost things too.

Nathan: Where the hell have you been?

Cole: And where's Zeke?

Sam: Now that is a good question…isn't it?

 ** _Cole looked confused, when Sam said that. She began handing out flyers to Nathan Drake, her friend, Lara Croft, Victor Sullivan, Lucy Kuo and Cole MacGrath. It appeared to be an announcement for some kind of tournament that was going to take place._**

Cole: What the hell is this?

Sam: They're invitations for the Dead or Alive Tournament.

Cole: Dead or Alive?

Helena: It is a special tournament that is held for fighters, around the world to come and compete.

Stryker: They test their strength, in order to find out who is the strongest, in the world.

Nathan: Sounds like a good chance for a show.

Lara: …

Cole: But that doesn't answer the question. Sam, where is Zeke?

Sam: Isn't it obvious?

 ** _Cole looked at the flyer and began to think and try to connect the pieces. And that's when it hit him…_**

Cole: You can't be serious…

Sam: That's right.

Sullivan: What? What?! What's the problem, kid?

Cole: Zeke is entering this tournament.

Stryker: I say he should. It'll give him a chance to test himself and his abilities.

Helena: Agreed. And I believe that you two should enter as well.

 ** _Cole looked confused, as Helena was asking him and the blonde to enter._**

Sullivan: Hey, now that'll be a hell of a show.

Cole: You don't seriously agree, do you?

Lara: Honestly, it makes sense.

Nathan: Lara's right. And it'll also be good for her. Since she just woke up, she could test herself.

Sam: I vote that Cole MacGrath and…uhm…what was your name?

?:…Kat.

Cole: Kat?

Sam: Well then, Kat. Enter this tournament. Test yourself.

Cole: You really think we should go along with this. Don't you?

Sam: Why not, it'll be a good experience.

 ** _Cole knew that there was no changing their minds. So he decided to go along with it. At the tournament, Nathan was signing up Cole and Kat for the match. The electric Conduit was still unsure about all of this but he knew there was no going back now. Just then, he heard something going on. He looked and saw two others having a brawl. Without informing the others, Cole walked out of the line and headed for the two, having themselves a brawl. One of the brawlers was sent flying back and landing onto a table, breaking it._**

?: Quit messing around! You drunken ass!

?: Awe, come on, what the hell? There's no need to show off your strength, am I right?

 **Just as the aggressive fighter was about the take another punch at his opponent, Cole stepped in and placed is arm in the way.**

Cole: Knock it off! Both of you.

 **Cole got a good look at the aggressive fighter. He had a slightly tanned complexion. He had spiky dark-brown hair, small light-hazel eyes. One other noticeable feature in all of his appearances is his muscular build. He was startlingly buff, with highly defined biceps and arms, broad chest, carved abdominal six-pack, and a muscular back. He was wearing a tucked-in white long sleeve dress shirt, black slacks, tan leather belt, and black leather shoes.**

?: Now you look like a real fighter. Would you care to take a shot?

Cole: …If you wanna fight, then save it for the tournament. No need to start a street brawl.

 ** _With that, Cole just walked off, returning to the line and his companions. But before he could walk off, he was stopped, when a hand grabbed his should. Cole turned around and saw the other fighter who was knocked back, on the table. He was wearing a white wife-beater, two pendants, a golden-brown band on the upper left arm, a dark brown wristband on the right wrist, black jeans and black sandals._**

?: You saved my ass and I appreciate it. I owe you a drink.

Cole: You really wanna owe me? Don't pick pointless fights… ** _OR_** ones you can't win.

 ** _With that, Cole began walking back to the others. Inside, the tournament began and Cole MacGrath and Kat were in the ring, waiting for their opponents to arrive. As for Nathan and the others, they were in the stands, with the crowd. You could hear them screaming out and waiting for the match to begin._**

Cole: So this is Dead or Alive, huh?

Kat: …

 ** _Eventually, the combatants finally arrived. It was two female youths. One of them was a short blonde with peach-pale skin. She had blue eyes and was wearing a black jacket with a yellow hoodie underneath, blue denim shorts, a black hat with a white star, a silver pendant, black fingerless grappling gloves, a white belt and white knee-high boots. And the other was a young Spanish woman with slightly freckled skin and light brown eyes. Her hair has been cut into a spiky crop which just reaches her shoulders. The color is a subtle mix of dark red and black (most likely dyed due to having medium brown eyebrows)._** ** _She was wearing a red tank top with "VICTORIA" written on the chest area, black shorts with white lining, black stars at the ends and a bee on the lower left side, black fighting gloves and black straps wrapped around the feet and ankles._**

 _And now, the moment that we've all been waiting for! The Dead or Alive tournament! Who will come out, on top and who will go home? First up, Cole MacGrath and Miss Kat verses Tina Armstrong and Mila._

Tina: We gonna have some fun.

Mila: yeah.

Cole: …

Kat: …

Tina: Now you listen here, cutie. Don't think just because we're girls, you can go easy on us! I'm gonna give it everything I got. And we'll come out on top!

Cole: …

 _Are you ready? BEGIN!_

 ** _And with that, Tina and Mila rushed towards Cole and Kat, ready to fight. MacGrath stood ready and was about to make his first move but before he could…he was lifted up into the air, making the girls charge into the springs and fall on their asses. The crowd gasped, in shock, as they witnessed what had happened. Cole looked below and saw that his feet were not touching the ground. As he looked up, he found the reason why. Something was holding him up. It was the mysterious Kat who was floating in the air. Her body became completely see-through. There seemed to be a strange red glow inside of her…it could've been what was holding her up._**

Cole: Yeah…DEFINITELY a Conduit…


	7. Victory of the DOA Tournament (1)

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 5: Victory of the Dead or Alive Tournament (Part. I)**

 _ **As the two were still in the air, Kat flew to the other side and gently placed Cole on his feet. She flew down to his side and returned to her original appearance. The crowd was still amazed at what they just witnessed.**_

Sullivan: Well, that was…

Nathan: Amazing! You guys just see that?

Lara: I guess we now know why Donovan wanted her.

Sam: That was amazing!

Stryker: Impressive.

Helena: Indeed.

 _ **However, Tina and Mila weren't so impressed. They were still ready to fight.**_

Cole: I hope you got more tricks up your sleeves. We'll need it.

Kat: …

 _ **Tina charged in at Cole, while Mila went for Kat. Tina began throwing punches and kicks at Cole. The punches were easy to block but the kicks caught him off guard. She kicked below the body and aimed for his knee and made him fall. She then took a small leap and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back. You could hear the crowd going crazy and cheering for Tina…but not Sully, Nate, Sam or Lara. Kat was still standing, dodging every punch that Mila threw. When she went for a kick, Kat simply slid out of the way. Cole shook his head and got back on his feet. Tina charged at him, ready to land another blow but when she threw a punch, Cole quickly dodged to the left side and grabbed her, from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bended his spine backwards, suplexing and causing Tina to be thrown onto the floor, hitting her head hard. As for Cole's spine, it didn't seem to affect him that much. He took a quick look at Kat who was still fighting Mila. He noticed that Mila was on top of Kat, pounding away on her. Punch after punch, slamming against Kat's arms. Cole thought on his feet and created some kind of shockwave that sent Mila flying off of Kat….Kat however was not hit by the blast. She got back up on her feet and nodded at Cole, for saving her life. Without paying attention, Cole was slammed to the ground by Tina. Left and right, Tina slammed punches on Cole's face. Without seeing where Tina exactly was, Cole couldn't use a shockwave to remove her…so he had to take the beatings she was giving him. But luck was on Cole's side, as something removed Tina from on top of Cole. It was Kat. Thanks to her, Cole was saved from being eliminated from the match. She offered Cole a hand. She helped him back on his feet and the two were ready to fight for real.**_

Cole: We aren't getting anywhere like this.

Kat: …

Cole: Time to get serious, wouldn't you agree?

 _ **Kat nodded and the two prepared themselves, as Tina helped Mila on her feet and they were ready to fight. Outside of the tournament, Shadow was on the roof of the stadium. He was in deep thought trying to figure out exactly what it was that Donovan wanted with Cole and the new girl. Out of nowhere, there was a sound of footsteps that landed on the roof. Shadow's eyes opened up and didn't move a muscle.**_

Shadow: So…you're here.

?: You make it sound like you were expecting me.

Shadow: May I was.

?: How did you know that I'd be here?

Shadow: The promise of powerful opponents gathered together for a title of the strongest in the world? Someone who has a craving for power, like yourself. It's an opportunity you cannot miss.

?: Hmph…very impressive. So why are you here?

Shadow: Victor Donovan created you, along with MIST. Using the DNA of Cole MacGrath.

?: Your point?

Shadow: From what I have heard from Zeke, his powers are very dangerous, if used improperly. And from looking at you and what I've heard from others, you have been a cause of many problem, throughout then city.

?: Heh…from the short time I've been here, it would make sense. After all, I have to learn how to use my powers and what better way than to test them out…on the people.

Shadow: And it is because of that…that I cannot allow you go on.

?: So what…you're going to kill me? Is that it?

Shadow: If I must.

?: Alright then…show me what you can do.

 _ **Back inside the tournament, Cole and Kat were the ones giving Tina and Mila a hard time. Tina tried to slide and trip Cole but he easily jumped and used his electricity to create some kind of electric rope and swing Tina around and slammed her to the ground. With that, Tina was unable to move and was eliminated. As for Kat, she used her powers to lift Mila from the ground, as Cole landed the finishing blow. He pulsed his hand with electricity and slammed it on the floor, giving him a little boost off the floor and came falling back to the floor, slamming his fist of electricity on Mila's back and have her crash to the ground, knocking her out. And with that, the tag duo of Tina Armstrong and Mila were finished and Cole MacGrath and Kat finally won their first Dead or Alive tournament. Sully, Nate, Lara and Sam stood up, cheering for their friends…even the crowds stood up cheering. Cole and Kat looked at each other smiling and waving at their new adored fans. Cole's eyes turned to Tina and Mila who were still struggling to get up. He began to walk towards them and pulsed both his hands with electricity.**_

Cole: Hold still, alright?

 _ **Cole used his powers on Tina and pulsed electricity through her entire body. And it was impressive…he simply shocked her and Tina was back on her feet…as if she was never hurt. He then walked over to Mila and did the same technique.**_

Cole: You'll be fine.

 _ **With a single tough, Cole electrocuted Mila and her body was completely healed. She got back up and seemed disappointed that she lost but she quickly smiled at Cole. Tina rushed to Mila's side to have a little word with Cole and Kat.**_

Tina: I gotta hand it to you. You two make a strong team.

Mila: Yeah, I honestly had a lot of fun.

Cole: Well, it was quite an exercise for us.

Tina: I do hope we get to fight again. 'Cause when we do, I promise you I'll win.

Mila: Yeah, until the day we can fight each other again, I'll keep training and pushing myself.

Cole: And I'll be waiting for that day. Thanks a lot.

 _ **Cole placed his hand out and offered a handshake to Mila. She accepted and shook his hand. As for Tina…**_

Tina: oh no. That's not how I thank my opponents.

Cole: Then how do you…

 _ **Before Cole could ask, Tina grabbed his head and forced her lips upon his. Mila, Kat and even the crowd was shocked at what they just witnessed. Even MacGrath was shocked. He just stood there, as Tina kept her lips glued to his. His eyes grew wider, as the kiss turned into something deeper. Finally, Tina removed herself from the electric Conduit and began waving at the crowd. Cole was stuck in confusion and just simply waved at the crowd. Mila and Kat shook hands and also waved at the crowd. Somewhere, within the stadium, two other fighters were watching a TV, connected to the wall, seeing that Cole and Kat have won their first match. It was Hitomi and Zeke Dunbar.**_

Hitomi: Wow, those two sure are strong.

Zeke: Damn right. And that blonde chick…is really something.

Hitomi: I can't wait to get out there and show my father what I've learned.

Zeke: Don't worry, it won't be much longer now.

 _ **Zeke and Hitomi nodded at each other, ready to prove themselves. In the other side of the room, two other fighters were waiting and stared at Zeke and Hitomi. Back on the rooftops, Shadow was still battling with the mysterious stranger.**_

Shadow: It must say…you are stronger than I expected.

?: Heh, I've barely shown my true powers.

Shadow: Well then, shall we put an end to this?

?: Gladly.

 _ **The stranger began to pulse his body with strange looking aura that quickly turned into electricity. Shadow began to the same as their hands were thrown at each other, sending out a powerful attack. The attacks collided with each other, creating two orbs of energy, going back and forth at each other. Shadow and the stranger held in there, trying to keep themselves from slipping. In order to protect everyone inside the stadium, Shadow was determined not to lose. He put every ounce of strength into his arm and sent out a powerful blast that collided with the strangers. The blast was too much and it sent the stranger flying back. The impact of the blast affected the stadium and everyone could feel the shaking. Helena and Stryker took notice. The two looked at each other and Stryker nodded at his wife, making a break for the roof. Outside, dust was everywhere and was hard to see anything. As it began to clear, you could see Shadow, struggling to get up. He appeared that he used too much of his power and drained himself. On the opposite side, the stranger was weak as well but could still managed to get up. However, his face was finally revealed, as the hood fell off. The stranger was none other than the Karma Cole project that escaped the lab of MIST.**_

Shadow: Heh…just as I thought…it _was_ you.

Karma Cole: That's right. It is me. Donovan's new toy…or _was_.

Shadow: It's a shame that you couldn't have finished me off. You would have the opportunity to end me and steal my powers. Along with all the other fighters inside. What a shame.

Karma Cole: I don't see why I can't, right now. Look at you. You're weak, unable to stand and you used too much of your power to strike me down.

Shadow: Strike you down? I wouldn't say that.

Karma Cole: What?

Shadow: That blast wasn't meant to end your life. It was to weaken you and buy me some time.

Karma Cole: Buy time for what?

 _ **Karma Cole's question was answered, as the backdoor busted open and Stryker came out, aiming his pistol at the Cole MacGrath replica.**_

Stryker: For me!

Shadow: That blast was meant to create an impact, big enough to get someone's attention.

Stryker: Good thing too. Now, I can take you into custody.

Karma Cole: Custody? Don't make me laugh. We'll settle this, next time, ninja. By then, I will be stronger…and you will die by my hand.

 _ **Karma Cole lifted his hands into the air and sent them flying down, summoning a lighting storm to strike on the roof, between him and Stryker. That was his opportunity to run off. As the dust cleared, Karma Cole was gone. Stryker placed his pistol away and rushed to Shadow, grabbing his arm and helping him up.**_

Stryker: You alright?

Shadow: I'll be fine…but I must go after him.

Stryker: You aren't going anywhere. Not in the condition, you are in.

Shadow: he is too dangerous to keep alive.

Stryker: He won't be, after I find him. For now, you have to rest.


	8. Victory of the DOA Tournament (2)

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 5: Victory of the Dead or Alive Tournament (Part. II)**

 _ **Somewhere, away from the tournament, inside of a village, Shadow was resting and regaining his strength. Beside him was Stryker Fairchild Flynn and another. A japanese youth with grey eyes, long, silky, black hair and was wearing a pink kimono with flower decorations on the sleeves and skirt. It also had a red collar of a maiko and an obi sash, around the waist, added with okobo sandals and tabi socks. This was Shadow's wife; Kokoro.**_

Kokoro: Is he going to be okay?

Stryker: He'll be fine. Just some rest and he should be back on his feet, before you know it.

Kokoro: What happened?

Stryker: He was attacked, while battling…

 _ **Stryker stopped himself, before he could say anything. He remembered the promise that he made to Shadow and chose to keep quiet.**_

Kokoro: Battling who?

Stryker: Nothing. It's nothing. Just watch over him and make sure he's alright.

 _ **Without another word, Stryker walked off, returning to the tournament. Kokoro just looked puzzled, wondering what Stryker was going to say and just turned her attention to her husband. Back at the tournament, the next match just finished up and the winner was the tag duo Zeke Dunbar and Hitomi. The crowds screamed and cheered their names, as Zeke and Hitomi waved at their fans. They made their way back to the room, where the other fighters were.**_

Hitomi: That was awesome, Zeke!

Zeke: Damn right, we're coming out on top, guarantee it!

Cole: Don't be so sure.

 _ **From the left side, Cole and his partner Kat walked up to Zeke and Hitomi.**_

Zeke: Hey, brother. I didn't know you would enter.

Cole: Yeah, Kat and I just won our first match.

Zeke: Yeah, me and Hitomi saw the whole thing. You two were kinda sloppy.

Cole: Well, we'll get better, be sure of that.

Kat: …..

Zeke: Well, just be careful, if you have to go up against us.

Hitomi: Yeah, we aren't going to lose.

Zeke: The little gal's right, we ain't gonna pull any punches.

Cole: …

 _ **Without another word, Cole turned his back and left, with Kat, following behind.**_

Hitomi: You think we're ready for the next round?

Zeke: Hell, yeah! Like you said, we ain't gonna lose.

Hitomi: But there are other strong fighters out there and we…

Zeke: Let's not lose our nerve, kiddo. We got this.

 _ **Hitomi smiled at Zeke, nodded her head, gaining her confidence back. Back out of the ring, Stryker finally returned to the tournament and made his way back to his wife.**_

Helena: What happened?

Stryker: Shadow. He was attacked by Donovan's little Karma Cole project.

Helena: It's here?

Stryker: We managed to scare it away. But I doubt that'll be the last time we see it.

Helena: Then let us be on the watch for anything suspicious.

Stryker: Already on it.

 _ **Both of their attentions turned to the ring, as the next tag duos were entering the ring. But little did they know that someone new was coming in. He has a red hood with a skull on the top, printed on the hood. It was unzipped, showing his bare chest and stomach. He was also wearing brown jeans, with dirty white wrappings, around his legs. His skin was dark grey and there were wrappings on his hands. He looked behind him, as his eyes began to glow red. Finally, the match began with the next contestants: Jann Lee and Leifang versus Cole MacGrath and Kat. Leifang had a slender and petite build of average height, with a very girly, youthful appearance, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, along with hair tied in two braids, looped round, and pinned on either side of her head. She was also wearing a blue-and-white striped blouse, beige skirt. And Jann Lee had a slightly tanned complexion, which appears darker in the later. He had spiky dark-brown hair, small light-hazel eyes, (and peculiar looking eye brows); going down in a curve with a thin part going up. One other noticeable feature in all of his appearances is his muscular build, which is apparent as he usually appears shirtless. He is startlingly buff, with highly defined biceps and arms, broad chest, carved abdominal six-pack, and a muscular back. He was wearing a grey tanktop with text "THE DRAGON", blue jeans, red MMA gloves, white sneakers**_

Leifang: This going to be fun.

Jann Lee: …

Cole: Let's take care of this.

 _ **Cole's arms began to pulse with blue electricity, as Kat stood in her battle stance and prepared to fight. There was a moment of silence and a moment of concentration…**_

Get ready…FIGHT!

 _ **Jann Lee charged at Cole and began throwing tons of punches and blows but Cole easily dodged. As for Kat, she used her powers to dodge Leifang's attacks. Although they were kind of slow, it was nearly close to landing a blow on her. With one final throw of a punch, Cole grabbed Jann lee's wrist, and pushed him back, with his free hand. Jann lee stumbled a little bit but regained his balance and charged at Cole, with a flying kick. Cole easily dodge rolled, out of the way. Jann Lee began to grow furious and he started throwing lightning fast punches. But finally, Cole grew tired of this and eventually dodged one of Jann Lee's punches. Cole stretched his arm to his back, as it was pulsing with electricity.**_

Cole: Catch ya later!

 _ **Cole brought his arm to Jann Lee's stomach and sent the martial artist flying back, with lighting everywhere. Jann lee was flying back, hitting the rubber bars.**_

Cole: Didn't see that one coming, huh?

 _ **Back with Kat, she was exhausting Leifang, as she still tried to attack the blonde Conduit. As Leifang's movement grew sluggish, she began to lose her balance and was dizzy. With a slight tough of the finger, Kat tipped Leifang over and Leifang was knocked out. The crowd went wild, as Cole and Kat had won their second round. Kat rushed to Cole and smiled, jumping in the air and floated, in delight. Cole simply crossed his arms and smiled at her. Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan, Lara Croft and Sam Nishimura got out of there seat and clapped for their friends, along with Stryker and Helena. Even Zeke and Hitomi were clapping, in the other room.**_


	9. Victory of the DOA Tournament (3)

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 5: Victory of the Dead or Alive Tournament (Part. III)**

 _ **Cole and Kat returned to the other room, where Zeke and Hitomi were waiting for them.**_

Zeke: Damn, man. You showed them what's what!

Cole: …

Hitomi: You two were amazing, out there! You make a great team!

Kat: Heh heh.

Zeke: Keep that up and you'll make it to the finals!

Cole: Well, I gotta say that entering this tournament did some good to me. I can feel myself getting stronger. A few more matches and I'll be back to my old self.

Zeke: That's great, man.

 _ **Out of nowhere, Stryker's voice was heard on the announcements, calling out to Zeke and Hitomi, for their next match.**_

Hitomi: We're up next.

Zeke: You ready for this?

Hitomi: Yeah, let's go!

Zeke: We're off. Wish us luck, brother.

Cole: Yeah.

 _ **Kat nodded at the two, as Zeke and Hitomi smiled and walked out to the arena. They waited for their opponents to show up. Finally, two began to walk towards the ring. Whoever they were, they sure liked to wear hoods. It was the strange mysterious fighter with a red hood, along with someone else with a black hood, no sleeves and he looked to have blueprint markings on his arms.**_

Zeke: So this is them, huh?

Hitomi: Looks like it.

 _And now, the next match is here…Zeke Dunbar and Hitomi verses….Rig and the Demon!_

Cole: The Demon?

 _ **The two hooded strangers stood ready to fight, just as Zeke and Hitomi did. When the bell rang, they charged at each other; Zeke Dunbar against the demon and Hitomi against Rig. Kicks, punches and grabs were being thrown at one another. In the other room, Cole and Kat watched, as the fight pressed on. The crowds grew wild, as the excitement continued to grow. Even Sullivan, Nathan, Lara and Sam were getting heated up. Zeke's training really payed off, as he was easily holding himself off, against the demon. However, he was no pushover. There was a few times that Zeke was knocked to the ground but got back on his feet. Hitomi was doing well, against Rig but like Zeke, she was knocked down a few times.**_

Stryker: Those two are quite skilled.

Helena: Yes but something does not feel right about them…

Stryker: You have that vibe as well?

Helena: Yes. If anything happens…

Stryker: One step ahead of you, hun.

 _ **Back at the match, a massive punch was thrown at Zeke, knocking him on the ground. He spat out one of his teeth. But he was able to get back up and get in the fight. He used his karate techniques to counter every move the demon tried and made him look bad. He tried throwing a punch but Zeke quickly grabbed it, tripping him to the floor and adding a punch to his head. As for Hitomi, she countered as well, grabbed Rig's leg, punching him in the gut and finishing it off with a kick to the stomach, knocking him back against the bars. The crowd grew louder, as Zeke and Hitomi appeared to win. Zeke was confident inn his abilities. But it changed, as the demon got back on his feet.**_

?: I'm gonna rip you apart!

Zeke: Come on, let's go!

 _ **Beliving in himself, Zeke dashed towards the demon, throwing a punch but the demon grabbed his arm. He pulsed it with red electricity, causing Zeke to stumble back. The entire group was surprised by this, especially Cole, Stryker and Helena. Without warning, the demon charged in, punching Zeke, in his gut and knocking him back with an uppercut, from his feet. He then restrained Zeke's arms to the ground and threw a series of punch to his feet. Hitomi took notice and acted quickly. She sent Rig into the bars and knocked him out. She then dashed to Zeke throwing a flying kick at the demon, knocking him back. She somehow freed Zeke's arms and helped him back to his feet.**_

Hitomi: Zeke, are you okay?

Zeke: yeah…fit as a fiddle.

 _ **Without warning, Zeke pushed Hitomi out of the way and was attacked by a flying bolt of concentrated electricity. It was from the demon, standing on one knee.**_

Sam: **ZEKE!**

Stryker: There's no doubt…that's the Karma Cole project!

Helena: Stryker…

Stryker: I got it!

 _ **Zeke struggled to get back on his feet but the demon continued throwing lightning at Zeke, causing him to be pinned to the ground. With each shot, his body was severely damaged. He was weakened to the point that he couldn't even move. When Hitomi tried to help, she was stopped by Rig who threw a critical punch to her gut, causing her to fall on her knees. With no help, it looked as though Zeke was doomed.**_

?: You know, this ain't even fair…however, I was never a fan of fair. Say goodbye.

 _ **The demons hands began to pulse, ready to shoot a final blow to Zeke. But to his surprise, Zeke was saved by Stryker who jumped into the ring and kicked the demon back and throwing a punch to Rig's gut and uppercutted him back. Then then used a remote to dim the lights, giving him a chance to grab Zeke and Hitomi and make a getaway. When the lights came back on, the demon and Rig were still there.**_

?: **WHERE ARE YOU?! COME OUT AND FACE ME, COWARD!**

 _ **Before the two could go anywhere, Cole MacGrath and Kat jumped in the rig and blocked their opponent's path.**_

Cole: This match is over. Stand down.

?: …This isn't over.

 _ **And with that, the demon and Rig took off, out of the ring and ran off. It was pretty much considered that they disqualified, throwing the tournament over to Zeke and Hitomi, as the winner. Outside of the stadium, on the Freedom Survivor, Zeke and Hitomi were on Helena and Stryker's bed, recovering from their injuries. Helena and Lisa walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.**_

Nathan: How is he?

Helena: The injuries are severe…but he should recover, in time.

Lisa: There's no telling, when he will wake up.

Sam: And what about the girl? Hitomi.

Stryker: She was just attacked, in the stomach. Not an easy recovery but she'll pull through.

Sullivan: Someone wanna explain what the hell happened in the ring?

Stryker: It was project Karma Cole.

Nathan: You serious?

Helena: It is true. Miyako went with Stryker's force to investigate and see where they went.

Sullivan: Now it makes sense. Kuo took off to _look into_ something.

Cole: How could this have happened and I didn't sense his energy.

Stryker: Who knows? What matters is that your friends are safe.

Lara: So…what now?

Helena: You rest. Your friends should be fine by tomorrow.

 _ **With that, Stryker, Helena and Lisa took off, leaving Cole, Kat, Nate, Sully, Lara and Sam, in the main room. They were confused on what they should do or how to react.**_

Sam: Will Zeke really be alright?

Nathan: Only time will tell. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

Kat: …

Cole: You heard her, it's time to sleep. We'll check on them tomorrow.

 _ **Cole walked outside of the boat and looked up to the sky. He looked to his hands and pulsed electricity in it. He felt that he wasn't any stronger than he should be. Just then, someone showed up behind him. It was…**_

Cole: I was beginning to think you were dead.

 _It takes a little more than that to end my life. I'm stronger than I look._

Cole: Hmph, so I see. You ninjas really are something. Aren't you…Ryu Kenshin?

Shadow: only my family and clan call me Ryu. But my friends call me Shadow.

Cole: Fair enough, Shadow.

Shadow: I heard about Zeke and young Hitomi.

Cole: Yeah, it was pretty bad. But they should be fine by tomorrow.

Shadow: My apologies.

Cole: For what?

Shadow: If I was there, I could've prevented the attack. For that, I am sorry.

Cole: Eh…don't pin it on yourself. Nothing could be done about it. It's how it is.

Shadow: How is he?

Cole: Helena and Lisa said that he should recover or at least wake up, by tomorrow. Same with Hitomi.

Shadow: Hitomi? She was injured too?

Cole: Yeah. They fought against my clone…and someone named Rig.

Shadow: Rig? He was in the tournament as well?

Cole: Apparently.

Shadow: He won't be happy to hear that.

Cole: Who's he?

Shadow: Nevermind. I will return tomorrow and take Hitomi home.

Cole: Sounds good.

 _ **Somewhere, outside of the Freedom Survivor and in the city, Karma Cole was at a bar, drinking a slightly soaked bottle of beer and watching the tournament. It was a news review on the incident of the tournament. They were going on about how a stranger in a red hood nearly killed one of his opponents (being Zeke Dunbar) and how they were disqualified from the match. Karma Cole had an aggressive look on his face, as he slammed his fist on the table, with slight red lighting, as an after result.**_

Karma Cole: Damn you, Cole…next time, I'll make sure you won't be as lucky.

 _ **Karma Cole continued drinking his beer, thinking on his loss. Just then, a pair of footsteps entered the bar. It appeared to be female cowgirl boots. The pair of boots began walking towards Karma Cole, at a fast pace. Out of nowhere, a hand slammed on the table, next to Karma Cole. He took his attention from the table and looked to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Tina Armstrong…and she was in a different attire, this time. She had on a cowgirl outfit consisting of an American flag styled bikini top, blue jeans, and brown cowgirl gloves and boots. It also had brown bands on the upper arms, a dark brown necklace with a silver pendant, a black belt, and a brown cowgirl hat.**_

Tina: Miss me?

Karma Cole: *sigh* And what do _you_ want?

Tina: What do you think? For my rematch.

Karma Cole: Rematch for what?

Tina: Don't try to play dumb with me, sweetie. I don't take a loss so easily and I want a rematch.

 _ **Just as Karma Cole was about to prove his innocence, he then remembered that his original self defeated her, in the tournament. He then chose to play along and accepted her rematch.**_

Karma Cole: Alright. If that's what you want, then fine. I accept.

Tina: Well, get out of your seat and face me.

 _ **Karma Cole got out of his seat and walked to the center of the bar and faced Tina.**_

Tina: What do you say we makes this more entertaining?

Karma Cole: I'm listening…

Tina: If I win, you owe me dinner.

Karma Cole: Hmph, fine by me. And if I win, your power belongs to me.

Tina: …I have no idea what you mean but sure.

Karma Cole: Alright, time for action!

Tina: Yeah! Showtime!

 _ **Back in the city, Shadow had arrived. He jumped from building to building, searching for something. He finally landed on the ground, taking a close look to the ground.**_

Shadow: Not too far now. He's close.

 _ **He continued his search by leaping in the air and continued his jumping from building to building. Returning to the bar, karma Cole is seen being thrown against a table and falling to his ass, breaking the table. He shook his head, in an angry expression.**_

Tina: Come on!

Karma Cole: …

 _ **Karma Cole got back on his feet and stood ready. Tina then charged in for attack…using her ass but Karma Cole simply moved to the left and grabbed her arm, twisting her around and throwing her against another table, breaking it. Tina then shook her head and got back on his feet.**_

Karma Cole: Right here, come on!

 _ **This time, Tina and Karma Cole charged at each other and Tina won by having enough force to knock Karma Cole to the ground. The two were twisting around, on the floor. They eventually used too much strength and broke the glass window and falling straight to the floor. Tina saw that she was about to land right on the floor. Luckily for her, Karma Cole turned them around and it was HIS back that hit the floor. For some unknown reason, Karma Cole had saved Tina's life. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was fine and completely unharmed. As for Karma Cole, he was completely weakened.**_

Tina: Hey, you okay?

Karma Cole: ...I think I broke something…

Tina: Yeah, my fall.

 _ **Karma Cole and Tina began laughing and the two looked at each other.**_

Tina: I gotta say, you're even stronger than the last time we bumped heads.

Karma Cole: Yeah, well…that's what I fight does for me.

Tina: I'll definitely keep you in mind, next time, I want a match.

Karma Cole: Same goes for me.

 _ **In the very distance, there was a sharp arrow, aimed at karma Cole's head. It was Shadow, he was ready to shoot and eliminate Karma Cole. But for some reason…he hesitated. He saw how happy Karma Cole and Tina looked together and…..slowly lowered the arrow. He then placed the bow and arrow on his back and leaped away. The next day, Zeke was slightly recovered. The group was relieved to see that he was okay.**_

Sullivan: How do you feel, kid?

Zeke: Well, I've handled worse beatings than that.

Nathan: Well, we're just glad to know that you're still alive.

Zeke: Glad to be. Reminds me of Empire City…when Kessler kicked my ass.

Sam: Who's Kessler?

Zeke: That's a story for another time.

Cole: Zeke is right. We have to keep moving. Lisa told me that the device is ready to be used.

Lara: Time to move on, I suppose.

Kuo: Right. We have to return to Empire City.

 _ **Before they could take off, they were called out by Stryker, asking to enter the main room. Walking outside of the room, the group gathered around Stryker, who was watching the TV. They looked at it was the US TV News…going on about some enormous monster, moving from town to town, city to city and country to country, killing everything in its path. A chopper was able to get a glimpse of whatever was causing the commotion. To Cole, Zeke and Kuo's fear…it was none other than the Beast…the same Beast that Cole fought in Empire City. Somehow, it survived Cole's attacks and put itself back together. It was now confirmed that the task wasn't done and that Cole failed…and if the Beast wasn't destroyed…than that means that Empire City was….was dead.**_


	10. Can't Stop This Feeling

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 6: Can't Stop This Feeling**

 _ **The group was still in shock, as they continued watching the news of the Beast. It didn't take long for it to catch a glimpse of the chopper and destroying it, causing the camera to be cut off.**_

Zeke: No…no way…

Kuo: It's…still alive…?

Sullivan: Either one of you want to explain what the hell _that_ was?

Zeke: That…that was the Beast.

Nathan: The Beast? That monster you guys told us about?

Zeke: That's it. But…that doesn't make any sense…

Lara: You said that Cole dealt with this…this…thing.

Zeke: He did. We saw it ourselves. Right, Cole?

 _ **When Zeke turned around, Cole was gone. Everyone looked around but they couldn't find him anywhere.**_

Stryker: He's gone…

 _ **Unknown to them, Cole was on top of the Freedom Survivor's peak, upset that he failed…in killing the Beast and keeping Empire City safe. From what he heard on the news, Empire City was lost. That afternoon, Cole was still on the top, listening to the conversation of the group inside.**_

Nathan: So things just got more complicated.

Kuo: That's a way of putting it.

Sullivan: What's our next move?

Zeke: Well, we find a way to stop the Beast.

Nathan: A little easier said than done, pal.

Stryker: Nate is right. How are we supposed to stop a monster like that?

Zeke: Trust me, my brother and I have dealt with weirder stuff than this and we've always found a way to handle it.

Kuo: Zeke is right about that. This shouldn't be any different.

Stryker: Well, if you have an idea, then we're all ears.

Kuo: …

Zeke: …

Nathan: So, that's a no?

Sam: there must be something we can do.

Sullivan: I don't think there is. I say we get going and move as far as we can.

Stryker: That won't do us any good. This _Beast_ is moving and it's moving fast. We need to act now.

 _ **As the group was still discussing the situation, Kat walked off, looking for Cole. She walked outside, on the dock but still could not see him. Just then, she heard a noise, up top. To her sight, she saw blue lighting. It was Cole, flickering his hand with electricity. It appeared that it wasn't as flashy and much, as it used to be. Thanks to Donovan experimenting on him, Cole was weak. Most of his powers were gone and without him or MIST, he couldn't get them back. And who knew about the Karma Cole. He was probably just as weak as he was. Just then, to his surprise, Cole's attention was caught by Kat, whom floated in the air and landed beside him. Cole said nothing, as he turned away, still upset about the whole situation. Kat was never much for words and couldn't figure out what to say to make him feel better. Until…**_

 _Don't…give…up…_

 _ **Cole's eyes widened and he turned his attention back to Kat, wondering if she was the one who spoke.**_

Kat: We need you. Without you…we will not last long, against this Beast.

 _ **It was a miracle, Kat finally spoke her first words.**_

Cole: Heh…so you do speak.

Kat: Yes…I suppose I needed time to talk again.

Cole: Talk again? The hell are you talking about?

Kat: I think it happened…back at that lab. Where you found me?

Cole: MIST? I see…so the experimentation affected you, as well.

Kat: Yes. I guess so.

Cole: Well, at least you were able to get something back.

Kat: Please, don't give up on us. We need you.

Cole: …

Kat: Nathan, Sully, Lara, Sam, Kuo, Zeke…and me.

Cole: …

 _ **Cole wasn't sure if he could take the Beast down again…not in the condition he was in. but Kat was right. Without him, his friends and the world wouldn't last at all. Back inside, the group was more arguing than discussing about the situation.**_

Lara: That is absolutely insane!

Nathan: There isn't any other idea, Lara. What else can we do?

Zeke: He could die, if that happens. And if he does so will millions of others, along with us.

Sullivan: Zeke is right, kid. It's too risky.

Stryker: We can't risk it. I'm sorry, Nate.

Sam: But wait, it might actually work.

Lara: Don't tell you agree with this.

Sam: I do. If he's strong enough, he will have enough power to fight back and this time, he'll win.

Kuo: But there aren't any more of those Rayacite fragments around. And even with those, it won't be enough.

Stryker: Kuo is right. Those things only power him up to half power. He'll never be strong enough.

Helena: What if we asked Ryu and the other ninja clan?

Stryker: Not the best idea, they are at war and who knows how long it'll go on.

 _We don't need ninjas for this job._

 _ **At the entrance of the front door, there stood Cole MacGrath, along with Kat.**_

Cole: All you need is one person…ME!

Stryker: The confidence is helpful but you know you aren't strong enough to fight back.

Cole: Doesn't mean I can't power myself up again.

Kuo: Cole, even with the Rayacite fragments, it won't be enough.

Cole: What fragments are you talking about?

Kuo: The chunks of Earth that were irradiated, during Ray Sphere testing.

Cole: Oh. A better name for those would be Blast Shards.

Nathan: _Blast Shards_ …heh, not a bad name.

Kuo: But even with a large number of those, it'll never be enough to reach your peak.

Cole: But there has to be another way.

Lara: What about the Blast _Cores_ that MacGrath absorbed?

Stryker: Hrm…not a bad idea. That might actually work.

Helena: There are no more Blast Cores. Shadow has informed us of that.

Sullivan: Goddammit.

Zeke: Cheer up, you guys. Things have been a crap-ton worse for us than this. But we'll get by.

Cole: …Zeke is right. We can't lose our heads. If there's more Blast Cores out there, we'll find them.

Lisa: I might be able to help.

Nathan: And how is that?

Lisa: Donovan did ask me to create a device to track the Blast Cores down. Luckily enough for you, I was able to save as much of the technology from MIST, as I could. I'll allow you to have it.

Cole: Thanks. First thing tomorrow, we head out, searching for the Blast Cores.

Helena: Best of luck to you.

Stryker: Hold on a minute. Before you do, you guys deserve a little vacation from heroism.

Nathan: What do you mean?

Stryker: I use to work on an island called New Zack Island…

Zeke: _New_ Zack Island?

Stryker: Long story. Anyway, Zack would send invitations for people to either work there or take a trip and take a load off. I think you guys should go and enjoy yourselves, before returning to work. What do you say? Are you in?

Zeke: Sounds like just what we need.

Sullivan: There's nothing wrong with enjoying a little quiet time.

Nathan: I've got no problems with that.

Sam: Yeah! It'll be perfect. C'mon, Lara. We could use this.

Lara: …

Nathan: Don't be uptight, Lara. Enjoy yourself, for once. You need this, as much as we do.

Lara: Alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

Sam: **ALRIGHT**!

Stryker: Great. I'll escort you guys to New Zack Island, first thing tomorrow.

Helena: So for now, it is time to rest.

 _ **That night, everyone went into their rooms, waiting for the next day. Lara, Sam and Kat shared an area, as Lara and Sam slept on the couch, while Kat slept on the floor…same with Kuo. Cole slept on the chair, Zeke fell asleep on one of the other couches and Nate was asleep near the back table, same for Sully. As for Stryker and Helena, they were in their master bedroom. All night, Cole could not sleep. He was still thinking about the Beast's survival, Empire City's end and the constant destruction, left by the Beast. He then went into the kitchen, grabbed a drink and just sat down. Eventually, he was joined by Victor Sullivan.**_

Sullivan: How're you doin, kid?

Cole: Well…

Sullivan: Can't sleep?

Cole: Not really.

Sullivan: I'm sorry about Empire.

Cole: Yeah…well, I guess that was my fault.

Sullivan: No, it was ours. We shouldn't have taken the device and activate it.

Cole: But I should've checked to see if the Beast was actually dead.

Sullivan: Listen, kid. Everyone makes mistakes. We aren't perfect.

Cole: …

Sullivan: But the best thing about mistakes. We learn from them. Let me tell you, Nate and Lara have been known for making many mistakes…but they always do their best to make up for them.

Cole: I figured as much. What's the story between those two?

Sullivan: Lara had a mentor, by the name of Roth. He taught her all that she needed to know. I was an old friend of his. Nate met Lara, through me. Ever since, we've been partners.

Cole: Where is Roth now?

Sullivan: …He's dead.

Cole: …

Sullivan: He died…trying to protect Lara, along with others who were a part of her team. She's been carrying that burden, ever since. The only ones who survived were Jonah, Reyes and her friend Sam.

Cole: Damn…

Sullivan: When Nate and I found out, we headed to Croft Manor and kept her company. Reyes didn't want to stay behind…she couldn't handle the loss of Roth. But Jonah and Sam never left her side.

Cole: So they're loyal to her?

Sullivan: Damn right. We're the only thing Lara has that is family.

Cole: …

Sullivan: Zeke is the closest thing you have to family, as well.

Cole: …

Sullivan: I heard about what Zeke and you went through, back in Empire. You shouldn't be so hard on him. It's like I said, we're all human. And we make mistakes now and then. But for the right reasons.

 _ **Cole looked towards Zeke, sleeping on the couch and began to think about what Sully said to him. The next morning, everyone was ready and on a plane, heading for New Zack Island. Everyone had certain arranged seats; Nathan Drake was sitting with Lara Croft, Zeke Dunbar was sitting with Samantha Nishimura, Stryker Fairchild Flynn was sitting with his wife; Helena Douglas and Cole MacGrath was sitting next to Kat. As for Victor Sullivan, he was piloting the plane, with Lucy Kuo, beside him. It was a little quiet and the group barely said anything.**_

Nathan: …

Lara: …

Zeke: …

Sam: …

Stryker: …

Helena: …

Cole: …

Kat: …

Sullivan: …

Kuo: …

Zeke: Hey, Sam. Whatchu got there?

Sam: My camcorder. I want to get a few memories, while we're at the island.

Zeke: You any good with that?

Sam: Sure am. Watch…

 _ **Sam turned on the camcorder and pointed it towards Zeke.**_

Sam: _Here, we have Zeke Dunbar, one of the survivors of Empire City. He was a brave warrior, who dedicated his life to help those in need. Now, he is on the greatest adventure of his life. And right beside him is none other than Samantha Nishimura: ancestor of Yamatai, the mythical sun queen._

Zeke: Damn, you outa be a narrator for the big films.

Sam: You think so?

Zeke: Hell yeah! You would seriously become famous!

Sam: Heh, thank you, Zeke. I…could use some help with the filming, on New Zack Island, if you're willing to lend me a hand. I maybe good…but I'm not that good.

Zeke: Well, hell, sign me up!

Sam: Thank you!

 _ **Lara looked to Sam and Zeke's area, smiling that the two were getting along really well. She then pulled out her notebook and began to start writing. Nathan took notice and was wondering if he should make conversation or not.**_

Nathan: What's that you're doing?

Lara: Just a diary. It explains what we've been doing, since this adventure started.

Nathan: And what have you written about?

Lara: That some asshole activated a device that started this whole thing.

Nathan: …

Lara: Relax, I was just joking. But I did add that you started this adventure.

Nathan: Well, you did want to go on more adventures and discover new places.

Lara: Yes. I suppose I did say that.

Nathan: Look, I know this wasn't what you expected…but I…

Lara: It's fine. This adventure isn't really all that bad.

Nathan: Well, I'm glad you enjoy yourself, so far.

 _ **Lara and Nathan smiled at each other, as she pulled out her iPhone and plugged one of her headphone in her right ear and plugged the other headphone in Nathan's left ear. Stryker and Helena smiled, seeing everyone get along, as Helena rested her head on Stryker's shoulder. As for Cole, he was sitting in his seat, not bothering to make conversation with Kat or anyone.**_

Cole: I'm gonna go see how long until we get there.

 _ **Cole was eventually stopped, when Kat grabbed Cole's arm. She looked in his eyes, asking him to stay seated with her. Cole was hesitant at first but eventually decided to sit back down.**_

Kat: Tell me about your life.

Cole: What's there to tell?

Kat: Tell me about how you became a superhero…and before that.

Cole: Well…I mean…hell, where do I start?

Kat: Start with the beginning.

Cole: Well, before I became a Conduit, I was a simple bike messenger. I delivered packages to anyone around Empire City. I was pretty good at it. Had to drop out of college, to get this job.

Kat: What is college?

Cole: Well, you see, it's…well…

 _ **Sully and Kuo smiled at each other, glad to see everyone socializing with each other and getting along. Finally, they arrived at New Zack Island. As the plane landed on the concrete road, the doors opened up and everyone walked out. As they walked out, they were greeted by someone. It was a young man wearing a black bandana on his head, a black sweater with a white shirt, underneath. He was also wearing dark-blue jeans and black and white shoes.**_

?: Stryker, it's good to see you again.

Stryker: It's good seeing you too, boss.

Nathan: Boss?

Stryker: I use to work for him, when I first came here.

Sullivan: Well, I'll be damned. This whole Island is yours?

?: No, this island belonged to my father but he passed it over to me. My name is Yokoshi and welcome to New Zack Island.

Zeke: Sooo…what exactly do we do here?

Yokoshi: Well, you just – relax. You play volleyball, check into your rooms, relax and play a little roulette. If you all will come with me, I'll show you to your rooms.

Zeke: Hell, looks like we looked up, huh?

Sullivan: I guess we'll see. Let's get moving.

 _ **Everyone began to follow Yokoshi from the plane to the rooms on the island. After a couple of hours, he eventually led the men to their specific rooms. He just finished showing Zeke and Cole to their rooms. All that was left was Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan.**_

Yokoshi: Alright, boys. These two rooms are yours. Nathan, yours is on the left side and Sullivan, yours is on the right. If you guys have any questions at all, don't be a stranger and come ask me.

Nathan: We appreciate it, kid.

Yokoshi: Also, no need to call me that. Just call me Yokoshi, alright?

Sullivan: Well, what happens, after we settle in?

Yokoshi: Do whatever you want. Volleyball, visit the restaurant, relax on the beach, anything at all. You guys won't be seeing me around much. I'll usually be in my office, busy with paperwork.

Nathan: Well, we'll come to you, if we need anything. Thanks.

Yokoshi: Uh-huh. Well, later.

 _ **Yokoshi closed the door behind him and Nathan and Sully were alone, in the room.**_

Nathan: Well…now what?

Sullivan: You can do whatever you want. As for me, I think I'm going to enjoy me a nice cigar.

Nathan: That stuff is gonna kill you, one of these days.

Sullivan: I've been smoking, since you were a kid. And I'm still alive.

 _ **In Cole and Zeke's room, Cole crashed on his bed, while Zeke pulled out a few…"gizmos", from his bag.**_

Cole: Zeke, what're you doing?

Zeke: Well, I was about to go see Sam and do some filming. But, I think I'll work on this work of art, for the time being.

Cole: And may I ask what this _work of art_ is?

Zeke: Sorry, brother. Top secret.

 _ **With that, Zeke took off, from the room. Cole just stayed there, on his bed, finally able to take a breather and not worry about fighting, surviving or even assisting anyone. Although, his mind was still on the Beast and where his location was.**_


	11. Kiss Under The Fireworks

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 7: A Kiss Under The Fireworks**

 _ **In Nate and Sully's room, Sullivan was on the balcony, smoking one his large cigars, while Nate was examining the device, trying to see how it works.**_

Sullivan: What's up, kid?

Nathan: trying to figure out how this damn thing works.

Sullivan: Kid, we aren't going anywhere, anytime soon. We're on a tropical island, filled with lovely women. How about you put that thing away and take a break, for a change?

Nathan: You aren't the least curious as to how this thing works?

Sullivan: Kid, I'm no engineer. Put it away and enjoy this.

Nathan: Wait, where are you going?

Sullivan: We're on a tropical island. And on a tropical island, there's a bar.

Nathan: Heh, same old Sully.

 _ **When Sully left the room, Nathan began thinking about what he said. They did deserve a break, after everything they have been through. So Nathan decided to put the device away and head outside. In the girl's room, Lara was listening to music, reading and writing in her little book. Sam was charging her camcorder, while changing into some new clothes and Kat sat on the bed, looking through the balcony. Coming out of the restroom, Sam was changed into a swimsuit. She had on a laced orange (double arrows) bikini top and a denim blue skirt with brown belt.**_

Sam: Well?

Lara: Sam?

Sam: What do you think? Cute, huh?

Lara: Why are you wearing that?

Sam: Because we're on a tropical island. You expect me not to wear this? And why aren't the two of you dressed?

Lara: Sam, you cannot be serious? I am not wearing a swimsuit.

Kat: …

Sam: Lara, you can't wear this all day. It's completely filthy.

Lara: What do you expect? We've been traveling so much and had some tough situations and…

Sam: And that's **EXACTLY** why you should change. We are on a tropical island. You can wash your clothes here. Live a little, Lara. Anyways, I am going to the beach. Later.

 _ **As cheerful as she was, Sam grabbed her camcorder and headed out the door. Lara and Kat sat there, in the room, thinking about Sam's words. Outside the window, Kat noticed that Cole MacGrath was outside. Although she barely knew him, he was the only one that Kat talked to the most. She decided to take Sam's advice and went into the restroom.**_

Lara: Kat, what are you doing?

Kat: I'm going to the beach.

Lara: You are not seriously taking Sam's advice, are you?

Kat: She has a point. We are on an island with no reason to fight. We should enjoy ourselves, before we have to. Don't you want to relax for the moment?

 _ **Out of the restroom, Kat came out, in the most unique costume.**_ _**She was wearing a navy blue one-piece with black collar, red bow, white waist frills.**_

Kat: What do you think?

Lara: I think you look really cute in that.

Kat: Thank you. Well, I'm leaving now.

 _ **Now, with Kat out of the room, Lara was left alone. She was thinking if she should do the same. Outside of the hotel, Zeke was sitting near the pool area, drinking a nice cold beer.**_

Zeke: Hell yeah. Now this is a way to live.

 _ **It didn't take long but eventually, Sullivan joined Zeke, sitting at the table.**_

Sullivan: hey, there.

Zeke: Mr. Victor Sullivan himself.

Sullivan: Mind if I join you?

Zeke: Not at all. Take a load off.

Sullivan: Appreciate it.

Zeke: Man, spending so much time in Empire City, I almost forgot what the rest of the world looked like.

Sullivan: I see the quarantine did a number on you, eh?

Zeke: Damn straight. If I could, I'd stay here forever.

Sullivan: No arguments there. But why don't you? It's not like anything is stopping you.

Zeke: I couldn't leave Cole. I could never abandon his side.

Sullivan: Heh, you got me there.

Zeke: What about you? You could stay here, if you wanted.

Sullivan: And leave Nate unsupervised? Not a chance.

 _ **Eventually, Sam had arrived.**_

Sam: Hey, you guys!

Sullivan: Sam. I see you had a change of wardrobe.

Sam: Of course, I'm taking advantage of this vacation.

Zeke: Heh, I hear ya. Same with me and Sullivan.

Sam: By the way, Zeke. Are you still going to help me with the camcorder?

Zeke: Of course I am.

Sam: Perfect! Let's get going!

Zeke: Well, Sullivan. Duty calls.

Sullivan: Heh, you won't get any arguments from me.

 _ **Sully watched, as Zeke left with Sam. It didn't take long but Kuo showed up, standing behind Sullivan. She had on different attire, as well.**_

Kuo: Victor Sullivan.

Sullivan: Well, hello, Kuo…

 _ **Sully was put on a pause, when he witnessed Kuo's swimsuit. She had on a blue strapless bikini top with matching skirt, necklace. And the look on Sully's face showed he was quite impressed.**_

Sullivan: *whistle* Well, well, **WELL**. That is a really new look for you.

Kuo: yeah? You…you like it?

Sullivan: Of course I do. Please, have a seat.

Kuo: Thank you. So, where's Zeke going?

Sullivan: Off with Sam. Something to do with that camcorder of hers.

Kuo: Do you trust him with her?

Sullivan: I don't think they'll get into any trouble. They're just kids.

Kuo: Hrm…good point.

Sullivan: So…how does it feel? An NSA agent must get tired of working so much.

Kuo: I do…but it's worth. We have to take down the Beast and Dr. Wolfe is our only chance.

Sullivan: You think he'll be in the next timeline?

Kuo: I really hope so.

Sullivan: By the way, I really like what you did to your hair.

 _ **And Sully was right, her hair really did look nice. She had dyed her hair a very dark blue, rather than well-kept up. Kuo blushed at the sound of Sully's compliments.**_

Kuo: Thank you. I thought it could use a change.

Sullivan: It looks good that way. What do you say to a drink? You could use it.

Kuo: I'd appreciate that. Thank you.

 _ **Getting out of his chair, Sullivan offered his hand to Kuo to get out of her seat. She accepted and the two walked off to the bar. Back at the hotel, Nathan decided to come out of the room. He began walking down the hall, looking everywhere for the others. Without paying attention, Nate bumped into someone.**_

Nathan: Dammit, sorry, are you…

 _ **Losing focus, Nate had bumped into Lara Croft who finally came out of her dorm. Nate was stunned by her appearance. She was no longer in her clothes but in a swimsuit. She was wearing an orange and red tartan pattern sling bikini top and matching shorts with green accent.**_

Nathan: Sorry about that. Here, let me help you.

Lara: Thank you.

Nathan: So…finally coming out of your room?

Lara: Yes. And you?

Nathan: Yeah, I thought I could use some fresh air.

Lara: Well, I was on my way to the pool…do you wish to join me?

Nathan: Yeah. Sure.

 _ **Nathan stuck his arm out, as Lara wrapped her arms around it and the two walked off. In another area of the island, Cole MacGrath was examining the entire area. After being cooped up in Empire City for the longest time, he had forgotten that the rest of the world still looked beautiful.**_

Cole: Damn, never would've guessed the island could look this…peaceful. It's a shame Empire City wasn't the same. I should've fought harder and done more…maybe things would've ended up differently.

 _ **Cole was eventually met up with Kat, as she floated from the sky and making it to Cole's location.**_

Kat: Cole!

Cole: Kat.

 _ **Cole's face ended up the same as Nate's. When he saw Kat in the blue swimsuit, he was completely blown away.**_

Kat: What's wrong?

Cole: Nothing. I just…didn't expect to see you in a swimsuit is all…

Kat: Is that a bad thing?

Cole: No! No, it's fine. Really. Where are the others?

Kat: Well, Lara is in the room and Sam went to the beach.

Cole: Oh.

Kat: …

 _ **There was a moment of silence, between the two. Out of nowhere, Cole grabbed Kat's arm and the two took running.**_

Kat: Cole, where are we…

Cole: It's a surprise.

 _ **As they ran, Kat looked at her arm, with Cole's hand having a tight grip on it. She blushed at the sight. With Sully and Kuo, they were at the bar and enjoying their drinks, as they made a toast.**_

Sullivan: How is it?

Kuo: I must say, I never expected something like this to be so…

Sullivan: No more words are needed. I'm glad you like it.

Kuo: I honestly needed this. Thank you.

Sullivan: It's my pleasure.

 _ **Before Sully could make a further move, Nate and Lara had shown up.**_

Sullivan: Well, it's about time, kid.

Nathan: Yeah. Sorry.

Kuo: Lara, it's good to see you out of the room, as well.

Lara: Yes, I guess I needed the _fresh air_. Where's Sam?

Sullivan: She's with Zeke.

Nathan: So I guess it's just us?

Sullivan: Yep. Sit down, join us for a drink.

Nathan: What do you say?

Lara: I see no problem with that.

 _ **With that, Nathan pulled up a chair for Lara and she sat down. Nathan grabbed two bottles of beer for him and Sully, while she sat there, next to Nate. Back with Zeke and Sam, they were filming, by the beach, as the sun was starting to set.**_

Sam: What do you think? You think it's ready?

Zeke: Hell yeah! We gotta show this to the crew.

Sam: You think they'll like it?

Zeke: Of course they will. What're we waiting for?

 _ **In a hurry, Zeke grabbed Sam's arm and rushed and accidentally fell to the sand. Because of that, Sam fell with him, landing on top of him.**_

Zeke: You okay?

Sam: Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing the camcorder is as well.

 _ **The two of them laughed for at least 10 seconds and it quickly stopped…thanks to an unexpected kiss from the both of them. As they kissed, they lost control, as Zeke rolled over, having Sam under him. Luckily, the restraint came back and kissing action stopped.**_

Sam: …

Zeke: …

 _ **For a sudden pause, the kissing resumed, as the sun began to set and fireworks could be heard. At the poolside, Cole and Kat sat by the pool and watched, as the fireworks began to go off. Kat had this amazed look on her face. She had never experienced fireworks before. Cole looked at her, as she was amazed.**_

Kat: These are beautiful.

Cole: yeah. It's been a long time since I've seen fireworks.

Kat: They don't have fireworks in Empire City?

Cole: …No.

Kat: …

Cole: Honestly, I made a dedication to keep that city safe. But for the longest time, I wanted nothing more than to get out of that city and leave it to rot. But now…I'm glad I'm finally out of that hellhole.

 _ **Kat tried to wonder what Empire City was like. But nothing came to mind.**_

Cole: But all that matters is that I'm making up for my mistakes.

Kat: Right. And I'll help in any way I can. And so will Zeke and Lara too…

Cole: I appreciate it.

 _ **The two continued watching the fireworks, as Kat rested her head on his shoulders. Back at the bar, Sully and Kuo were still enjoying their drinks and having a good time.**_

Kuo: You and Nate seriously had to go through that?

Sullivan: Yeah. It was one hell of a ride. We've been on some crazy trips.

Kuo: Seems as though you two can never be apart from one another.

Sullivan: When it comes to Nate, no way in hell.

Kuo: You know, when I was a little girl, I always wanted to go on adventures. I guess that's why I joined the NSA, like my mother did.

Sullivan: Well, you've made a lot of changes in people's lives.

Kuo: I don't know, as an agent. I never did as much as I thought I would…or wanted.

Sullivan: Well, why not quit that whole NSA? Go on some adventures with me and Nate.

Kuo: Quit the NSA? You think I should?

Sullivan: Trust me when I say you'll have a greater time with us. And you'll do more.

Kuo: But still…quit the NSA…?

Sullivan: Perhaps I can persuade you…

 _ **As Sully placed his bottle on the counter, he leaned in and connected his lips with Kuo's.**_

Sullivan: Convinced?

Kuo: Oh…definitely.

 _ **The two went at it again, only this time…Kuo connected her lips to his. Back at the hotel, Nate was escorting Lara back to the rooms. As he opened the door, he made it inside and placed her on the bed. But Lara's arm was wrapped around Nate's neck tightly and he eventually fell on the bed. Now, Nate was on top of Lara and the two stared at each other.**_

Lara: Stay here.

Nathan: Lara, I think you had too much to drink.

Lara: I don't think so.

Nathan: Lara, I really gotta get back to…

 _ **Before Nathan could say more, her lips were locked onto his. Nathan was now stuck…and didn't mind it. He wrapped his hands around her waist, as her arms were still wrapped around his neck. The two were so into the kiss that Lara rolled Nate over and she was now on top of him. Her hand was placed on Nate's cheek, as she placed another kiss on him. Within the office of New Zack Island, Yokoshi was finishing up some paperwork, just then; there was a sudden knock on the door.**_

Yokoshi: We're not open, right now. Come back, in the morning.

 _ **A second time, the knock appeared.**_

Yokoshi: **DUDE!** We are closed!

 _ **But for a third time, the knock sounded again and it kept going.**_

Yokoshi: Son of a… **ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!** I'm coming.

 _ **In annoyance, Yokoshi got out of his chair and walked towards the door and twisted the doorknob.**_

Yokoshi: Yeah, can I help you?

 _ **To his surprise, it was a young woman who appeared to be mixed between Japanese and German. It was Hitomi. And she wearing a white and lavender string bikini with white trim and double bottom.**_

Hitomi: Hello, Yokoshi.

Yokoshi: …Hitomi…?


	12. The Birth of the Survivor

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 8: The Birth of the Survivor**

Yokoshi: What're…why are you here?

Hitomi: I had to see you.

Yokoshi: What for?

Hitomi: About everything that's happened.

Yokoshi: Look, Hitomi. I get it, you messed up and you want to make things right. But I've accepted how things are. I'd rather not bring this up.

Hitomi: Please…

 _ **Hitomi walked inside and grabbed Yokoshi's hands.**_

Hitomi: I really need to speak with you.

Yokoshi: …

 _ **Yokoshi said nothing. He just stood there, staring in Hitomi's eyes, as she closed his office door, behind him. Within the hotel rooms, Cole MacGrath had returned to his room and fell right to sleep, same with Kat. Sully had invited Kuo to his room, along with Lara who had invited Nate to her bed, as Zeke invited Sam to his room. During the next morning, Cole awakened from the bed and found himself much more relaxed. Looking at Zeke's bed, he saw that Sam was resting on him. He shook his head, unbelieved that Zeke would bring a girl back to their room…but he was proud that he managed to gain a woman…finally. In Nate and Sully's room, Sully was already awakened, smoking a cigar, while on the balcony. Hearing a sudden sound, Sully turned around to see that Kuo was moving back and forth, trying to get cozy. Sully simply smiled and turned his view back to the island. Within Sam, Kat and Lara's room, Nathan had awakened to see Lara still asleep, with her back turned on him. Nate than remembered how he ended up in Lara's room. He then looked over at Kat's bed and saw that she too was asleep. As Nate was getting up from Lara's bed, her hand grabbed Nate's arm.**_

Nathan: Morning.

Lara: Where are we?

Nathan: Back in the room. It's time to get back to work.

 _ **Nathan got up from the bed, heading back to his room. Lara stayed there, upset that the vacation was over. Returning back to the Freedom Survivor, Helena and Stryker were in the living room with the rest of the group.**_

Stryker: Listen up, guys. I've got good news and bad news.

Nathan: What's up?

Stryker: Good news is, the device is charged at around 70%.

Sullivan: And the bad news?

Stryker: At 70%, we don't know where the device will send you.

Lisa: For all we know, it could send you to another period of time backwards or even forward.

Cole: That's a risk we have to take.

 _ **As Stryker handed Cole the device, he was about to activate it. But before he did, he turned to his group and made an announcement.**_

Zeke: What's up, partner?

Cole: Look, this timeline seems peaceful enough. This could be an opportunity for you…for all of you.

Nathan: Wait a minute, what're you saying?

Cole: I'm saying that you all should stay here. Live your lives like you use too. Zeke, you can be something here, help Helena and Stryker, take a job here. Nate, Sully, you two can go back to doing what you guys did best…seeking out treasure and riches. Lara, Sam, you two can do the same. And Kat…I wish I knew where you came from…but I think it's best if you stay here as well.

Kuo: And what about you?

Cole: I'll keep the mission going. I'll track down the Beast and take him out…this time, for sure. I won't let the future become a ruin, like Empire City was.

Sullivan: You want to do all of this on your own?

Cole: I've done this before. I can handle it.

Zeke: I'm sorry, brother…but I can't let you do that.

Cole: I'm afraid you don't have any other choice, Zeke.

Nathan: And who said that you get to make the calls?

Sam: Nate is right. We're a team and we stay together.

Lara: Sam is correct. You need us.

Sullivan: Hate to say it, kid. But you aren't going anywhere without us.

 _ **Cole simply shook his head and smiled. He looked to his group and nodded, agreeing to the terms. The group gathered as one. And were about to head out.**_

Cole: Helena…Stryker.

Stryker: Yeah?

Cole: Listen, the Beast is coming…we both know that. And before it does, get the hell out of here. As fast as you can. Evacuate the people and get to safety.

Helena: We will do the very best we can.

Stryker: Count on that.

 _ **Cole nodded to the married couple, as he handed Nate the device. With the touch of a button, a vortex opened up and began pulling the group inside. It didn't take long for them to disappear and the vortex closing, behind them. Stryker and Helena looked at each other, heeding Cole's words. In a new location, sparks of lightning back to flicker and the vortex opened. Out of the vortex, Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan, Lara Croft, Sam Nishimura, Kat and Lucy Kuo walked out.**_

Zeke: Now where are we?

 _ **Everyone looked around but there was no sign of anything familiar. But to Lara and Sam…**_

Sam: This is Croft Manor.

Cole: What?

Lara: This is my house.

Zeke: You live in a mansion? Damn, your parents must've been rich.

Sullivan: Trust me, they were.

Cole: How do you know?

Sullivan: Remember Roth?

Cole: Yeah…what about him?

Sullivan: He was an old friend of Lara's parents. And I knew Roth…

Nathan: So you can imagine how we ended up meeting Lara and Sam.

 _ **The group watched, as Lara was looking around her manor, looking at everything familiar to her. Just then, a familiar voice called out to Lara and Sam. The group looked to an entrance, on the left side and it was none other than Jonah.**_

Lara: Jonah…Jonah, is that you?

Jonah: I don't believe it…little bird!

 _ **In happiness, Lara rushed to Jonah, giving him a hug. It didn't take long for Sam to do the same. The three looked so happy to be together.**_

Jonah: I can't believe it. After all these years, you two are back.

Sam: Jonah, you look…

Jonah: I know, I know. No need to remind me. Goddamn it, it's good to see you two.

Lara: We've missed you too, Jonah.

 _ **Jonah's attention then turned to Cole and the others, who were standing on the sidelines.**_

Jonah: So, I see you have company.

Lara: Yes, these are our new friends. This is Lucy Kuo, an NSA agent.

Kuo: Well, actually a _former_ NSA agent.

Lara: And this is Kat. Jonah, she comes from another world with powers unlike anything we have seen before.

Sam: Although she isn't much of a talker. Oh and right here is Zeke Dunbar. My boyfriend.

Lara & Jonah: _Boyfriend_?

Cole: That was fast.

Lara: And of course, you know Sully and Nathan.

Jonah: How could I forget? The last time I saw them, you went on an expedition with them.

Sullivan: It's good to see you again.

Jonah: Same to you.

Nathan: It's been too long.

Jonah: I agree.

 _ **After meeting up with everyone, Jonah turned his attention to Cole and things began to get tense.**_

Lara: Oh, I almost forgot. Jonah, this is…

Jonah: Cole MacGrath…I know who he is.

 _ **Things got stranger, when Jonah somehow knew about Cole.**_

Jonah: Everyone knows who he is. You…you're responsible for the incident of Empire City. Thousands of innocent lives are gone! Taken away because of you! You're a monster!

Lara: No, Jonah. That's not true. What you heard about him is wrong. It's all wrong.

Jonah: How could you trust him? You heard what happened to Empire City.

Sam: We all heard. But it wasn't his fault.

Sullivan: Listen to them, Jonah. They're telling the truth.

Nathan: Cole is a good man. Whatever you heard, whatever you were told, it's all lies.

Zeke: Cole was a hero. I'd know because I been there. I was with him through everything.

 _ **Jonah wasn't sure if he should take everyone's word but he decided to let it go.**_

Jonah: Fine. But I do not trust you around Lara or Sam. I'll be watching you.

 _ **With that, Jonah left the room, heading back to…wherever he came from.**_

Lara: I'm sorry about that.

Cole: I'm used to it.

Lara: …Well, I suggest we all head to our rooms. Sam, do you mind?

Sam: Not at all. If you all come with me, I'll take to your quarters.

 _ **Sam led everyone upstairs, taking them to their rooms. That night, everyone was asleep…everyone except for Lara, who was up on her computer, studying something. Just then, Lara heard a noise. She heard the doorknob twisting and turning. She got out of her seat and grabbed a weapon and stood near the door. She waited for whoever to walk through. As the door opened, it was Nathan Drake with some woman. She had short blonde hair, grey eyes and was wearing a fur coat and black boots. Just as Lara was swinging her weapon, Nathan quickly blocked the attack, injuring his arm.**_

?: Lara?! It's me.

Lara: Ana!

Nathan: Yeah, that's cool. I'm fine. Not completely bleeding out or anything…

Lara: Nathan. Oh, I'm so sorry. Is it bad?

Nathan: It's fine. I'll patch it up myself.

Lara: No, come into the kitchen.

 _ **With Ana's help, she and Lara helped Nate into the kitchen. Inside, Lara was treating Nathan's injury, while she and Ana were catching up.**_

Lara: Ana. What are you doing here?

Ana: Well, I was on my way home, when I bumped into Nathan. He told me about all that's happened and I had to come and see you. It's been so long, since we've seen each other, last time.

Lara: Yes. It has been quite the adventure for me.

 _ **Paying no attention, she ended up hurting Nate's injury even more.**_

Nathan: Ah!

Lara: Oh god…I'm so sorry.

Nathan: No, no…it's fine.

Lara: Ana…what are you doing here?

Ana: Nathan and I came to warn you about the gutter press. They heard our conversation about the time-traveling incident. And they're coming here, tomorrow.

Nathan: But the moment I walk through the door, someone decided it was a good idea to jab me, in the arm.

 _ **Lara glared at Drake and injured his arm again. This time, on purpose.**_

Nathan: Ow! Sorry, sorry.

Ana: Lara…may I see it? This…device?

 _ **Lara wasn't so sure if she should pull Ana into this situation. But considering she already knew about it, there wasn't any other choice. In her study room, Lara pulled out the device, from Nate's book bag. It was still glowing, which meant that it still had some power left in it.**_

Ana: Amazing. And this is what caused you to time travel?

Lara: Yes, Nathan and I discovered in, in an ancient tomb.

Nathan: Not one of the greatest adventures I've been on.

Lara: We knew it had great power, when we came across it.

Ana: Does it still work?

Nathan: From what we know, it's still got some juice left in it.

Lara: But we aren't sure if it'll send us to where we need to go.

Ana: And where exactly is it you need to be?

 _ **Nathan and Lara looked at each other and decided she outa know. Pulling out Sam's camera, they showed Ana pictures of Cole MacGrath, during their time at New Zack Island.**_

Nathan: Do you know who this man is?

Ana: No…no, I don't.

Nathan: Ever heard of the " _Demon of Empire City_ "?

Ana: No…no, it can't be. This is _him_?

Lara: Yes. He traveled through time, into the past, along with two others.

Ana: No, no, no! Lara, how could you be traveling with this monster? This…this terrorist…

Lara: Cole is not a terrorist. He is an innocent man who…

Ana: Innocent man? He is responsible for the incident in Empire City.

Nathan: Ana, that wasn't him. Someone else caused that explosion, the quarantine, everything.

Lara: Cole told Nathan about a man named Kessler. He too traveled through time and gave Cole his powers. He was training him, preparing him for a coming threat.

Nathan: But when I activated the device, it brought Cole here. This threat survived…and now Empire City is gone. That's why we have to use this, in order to send him back to his time period.

Lara: Ana, he's right. But, that's not all.

Nathan: What?

Ana: What do you mean? Lara, what's going on?

Lara: The tomb…where we found the device. I found it.

Ana: What does it have to do with…oh, you can't be serious.

Lara: Ana, there are answers in there. Answers that could help us understand the device.

Nathan: Lara, you just got home. Don't you think you should take it easy for now?

Lara: What for? Every hour we waste _taking it easy_ , the closer the Beast gets to our location.

Ana: _The Beast_?

Nathan: It's the name of the threat that Kessler warned Cole of.

Ana: Cole?

Nathan: The Demon of Empire City? That's his name.

Ana: Lara, this man…Cole. He…he can't be trusted.

Lara: No. he can. He has done right by us, ever since we started this adventure.

Nathan: She's not wrong there. Cole is a good man. You'll see.

Lara: If my father or Roth were here, they would believe me.

Nathan: …

Ana: I loved Richard. I would have married him, if he'd asked. But we was a broken man. I don't want to see you end up like him. If this is so important, I'm sure _Cole_ can handle this himself.

Lara: Ana, there's no other choice. I have to do this for him. He's our friend. The tomb is in Syria.

Nathan & Ana: Syria!?

Ana: Oh God, Lara. No. this is madness!

Nathan: Lara, you're home now. I think it's best if you stay here. With Jonah. You and Sam. This is your home. You should remain here. Where you'll be safe.

Lara: You know I can't stay in here. It belonged to my father…and now that he's gone…

Nathan: Lara, I know it hurts. Trust me, I've lost people too. But this isn't worth it.

Ana: There was once an obsession that ruined your father. This will do the same to you.

Lara: When we found the device, before. I saw something…something I…I can't explain. It didn't make any sense, at first. But now I understand. This maybe our only chance to prevent this nightmare.

Nathan: Then let me do it.

Lara & Ana: What?

Ana: Nathan, for all we know this could all be fairytales. Nonsense.

Nathan: What other choice do I have?

Ana: I'm begging you…don't go down this road. You know where it leads.

Nathan: We're doing this for Cole and for our future. Lara, you're staying here with the others.

Lara: But what about the tomb?

Nathan: I'll go back. I remember where it is. I'll find what you're looking for.

Lara: Then take this.

 _ **Lara handed him a radio and her pick axe…**_

Lara: You never know, when they'll come to good use.

Nathan: Thanks, Lara.

Lara: Just…be careful.

Nathan: Hey, you know me…

 _ **As Nate stared at the device, he was determined to keep his friends safe. So, the next day, Nathan was in a jeep, making his way towards the tomb, where he and Lara found the device.**_

?: Hey. We're headed into a war zone now. You better be sure about this.

Nathan: Wouldn't be my first time. There should be an oasis in the canyon, just ahead.

?: You're wasting your time. There's nothing out here.

Nathan: Maybe not…but I have to try. Just keep driving.

?: It's your money.

 _ **Just then, Nate's radio began to go off. As he answered it, a friendly voice had responded.**_

Nathan: Hello?

Cole: Nate.

Nathan: Cole?

Cole: I heard that you were headed to the tomb, where you got the device.

Nathan: Yeah, that's right.

Cole: Is that the best course of action right now?

Nathan: Cole, the Beast is coming. You know that. Lara said there's answers on how this device was used…I'm heading there to try and find it myself. I'll be back soon.

Cole: Why didn't you ask me to tag along?

Nathan: Because if the Beast does happen to show up, someone has to help protect the others. Besides, you and Kat are the only ones with superpowers.

Cole: It's a dangerous trip out there, Nate.

Nathan: Cole, I know the risks. I don't really have an option here. You know that.

Cole: Just say safe…for Lara and Sully's sake.

Nathan: Will do. Drake out.

 _ **Just as Nate hung up, out of nowhere, a chopper had appeared and flew by.**_

Nathan: What in the…something isn't right.

?: Uhh, that's just…local militia.

Nathan: There shouldn't be anyone else out here. Unless…

 _ **Nathan thought about it and turned his attention towards the driver.**_

Nathan: You told someone, didn't you?

?: They…they paid better than you.

Nathan: You son of a…

 _ **Before Nate could finish that insult, the chopper began to shoot at the jeep.**_

?: Damn, this road! Shit! They weren't supposed to shoot at us!

Nathan: Gee, I wonder whose fault that is! Just get us out of here!

?: Shit…shit!

 _ **The chopper disappeared below the side of the road. As Nathan looked everywhere for it, it was discovered that it had appeared, right in front of him and began shooting. Sad to say, the driver was killed. , as Nathan grabbed the steering wheel, the jeep already lost control and feel off the side. Nathan was still alive and tried climbing out of the jeep. As he did so, the jeep began to catch on fire. He cranked up the speed and climbed out faster. When he was finally out, he ran as far away as he could but the explosion already caught him. He was now sliding down the rocks, trying to catch himself but he fell off the edge and landed hard on his back.**_

Nathan: Damn…yeah, it's official. That hurt…

 _ **Nate got back on his feet and continued his search.**_

Nathan: No turning back now…it has to be here.

 _ **Nathan traveled down the road he walked and then remembered one of Lara's gifts.**_

Nathan: Wait a minute, there was something that gave me. Where is…AH, there.

 _ **It was a small recording. When he clicked the button, he heard Lara's voice.**_

 _Journal log, number eleven. Treasure seeker, Nathan drake and I have just come back from a hidden underground tomb that possessed the strange machinery I have ever seen. It appears to be the shape of a sphere and it glows the most dazzling color. Although we do not know where it comes from, we are sure that it holds mysterious powers. But could it be dangerous? Or could it be a gift?_


	13. The Trip to Syria

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 9: The Trip To Syria**

 **Back at Croft Manor, everyone was having breakfast, as Cole MacGrath had returned.**

Sullivan: How is he?

Cole: He seems to be doing fine.

Sam: Did he say where he was?

Cole: He just said that this was his only other option.

Lara: This is all a mistake. I should have gone myself.

Kuo: Lara, you've done enough. Let someone else get their hands dirty.

Zeke: She's right. You're back home now. Enjoy it.

Lara: This was my father's home. Not mine.

 _ **With that, she dropped her fork and walked off.**_

Cole: Nice choice of words, Zeke.

Zeke: Sorry…

Sam: That's alright. I'll go and talk to her.

 _ **Sam got up from her seat and made her way towards Lara. She found her best friend sitting on the couch, reading the gutters press latest story…it focused on Lara.**_

Sam: I think they captured your angry face very well.

 _ **Lara said nothing from Sam's joke. She just sat there, continued reading.**_

Sam: What's wrong, Lara?

Lara: I'm a laughing stock. No one believes me.

Sam: Then we'll show them. Let's bring them Cole, Zeke and Kuo.

Lara: It won't do anything. They look like ordinary people.

Sam: Not if we can get Cole to show off some of his lightning tricks.

Lara: That will only start a panic. They'll see him as a threat…like Jonah does.

Sam: Jonah will come around. Don't worry about this so much.

Lara: Sam, Nate is out there, doing my work.

Sam: Nathan can handle this. I know he can. Don't worry about him.

 _ **Lara couldn't help but to worry on him. And she had a good reason too. Nathan had to go through many booby-traps, survive from drowning to death and keep himself away from poisonous scorpions. But he eventually made it to the tomb, where he and Lara first came across. He was scaling the walls and figured out what Lara needed. He began gathering photos and recordings of the "answers."**_

Nathan: Here we go. Got your answers, Lara.

 _ **Just as he was about to leave, his eyes caught something else. Something about a Prophet's Tomb and other junk about an immortal soul.**_

Nathan: Now what do we have here?

 _ **Nathan continued looking through and chose to take photos and recordings of everything else. Once he got what he needed, he was about to leave but something happened…the ceiling exploded. Thinking fast, Nate decided to seal himself inside. Just then, there were sounds of men coming in. ropes fell from the caved in ceiling and they began sliding down. From inside of the tomb, Nate could hear them. The men drew closer and closer to the casket. Before they could pry it open, Nathan popped out, holding a gun to the enemy.**_

Nathan: Not so fast!

 _ **As the men were aiming their guns at Nathan, the leader himself came walking through and coming face-to-face with the treasure seeker.**_

Nathan: Who the hell are you?

?: You're a resourceful man. You should already know.

Nathan: Sorry, pal. But I don't.

 _ **Just then, Nate's radio went off and it was Cole calling.**_

 _Nate! Nate, if you're there, whatever you're looking for, better pick up the pace. Trinity is on your way. I repeat, Trinity is on your way!_

 _ **Nathan turned his attention from his radio and then back to the man.**_

Nathan: Nevermind…I got my answer.

?: Where is the artifact?

Nathan: I don't know what you're talking about.

?: Don't play games with me! You _friend_ led us to this place.

Nathan: Alright then. To be truthful, I came here for something of my own. But I guess this _artifact_ caught my attention, so I peeked inside. But nothing was inside, alright?

 _ **The man then walked away, thinking about what his next move should be. As his mind was made up, he turned back around to Nate, pulling out a small knife, while his men aimed their guns. As Nate stepped back, he revealed a switch in his hand. The man looked, furiously and his boys retreated. Setting off an explosion, it gave Nate just enough time to make his getaway. He ran through the tomb, escaping the collapsing tomb. Luckily, he made his way through and escaped the raging waters, behind him. As he was finally in the clear, Nate slid his back on a pillar, catching his breathe. Back at the Croft Manor, everyone was still waiting for Nate's response and his return. But Sully grew impatient and chose to leave.**_

Sullivan: Alright, time's up.

Kuo: Where are you going?

Sullivan: I'm going after him.

Zeke: That may not be the best idea.

Sullivan: Someone's gotta watch over him and it's me.

Cole: Sully, let's just wait a while longer.

 _ **But just as Sully opened the door, there was Nathan Drake, soaked and completely dirty.**_

Zeke, Cole, Kat, Sam, Jonah, Lara & Kuo: Nate!

Sullivan: Kid.

Nathan: I got what the lady asked for…

 _ **Without warning, Nate had collapsed into Sully's arms. The group rushed over to him, giving Sully a hand. About 5 minutes later, everything settled down and Sully just came back from upstairs.**_

Cole: How is he?

Sullivan: He's fine. Just tired.

 _ **Lara sighed, in relief, knowing that Nate was alive and not dead or dying.**_

Sullivan: Lara, whatever it is that Nathan got for you, it had better been worth it.

 _ **Sully handed Lara some videos, recordings and photos that Nathan had taken. She got straight to work, analyzing everything. Eventually, Jonah had returned, as well.**_

Cole: Welcome back, Jonah.

Jonah: Well, did he find what you were looking for?

Zeke: Yeah but he was followed.

Jonah: What? By who?

Sullivan: A group that call themselves Trinity. They tried to kill Nate.

Jonah: What the hell is going on here?

Lara: Nate went to the tomb, where we found the device. But he came across something else. Something my father was researching. It was in the Prophet's Tomb.

Kuo: He said the tomb was empty…but Lara believes they were looking for the Divine Source.

Cole: What's the Divine Source?

Jonah: The artifact her father was after, back when she was a child.

Lara: There's more. He found this symbol in the tomb. I knew I'd seen it before. It was driving me crazy.

Sullivan: That's when we figured it out. It was in one of her father's books.

Lara: Yes. This one here. Listen to this: _The lost city of Kitezh. Said to have disappeared in Siberia sometime in the 12_ _th_ _century. Legend says that on the eve of the invasion by the Mongol horde, it sunk beneath a lake._

Jonah: What does this have to do with the Prophet's artifact?

Sullivan: They have the same symbol.

Jonah: This…this is…

Lara: If the Divine Source is hidden in the ruins of Kitezh, waiting to be found, then I have to go.

Sullivan: Whoa, slow down, Lara. You're planning to go all the way to Siberia, for this one artifact?

Jonah: Are you kidding me?

Lara: Just think! If this thing could really unlock the secret of immortality it…it would change everything.

Kuo: A power like that could cure sickness, suffering, death. All of that would be gone.

Cole: Lara, are you listening to yourself?

Lara: Please…Jonah, Sullivan, we've been through so much together. You know there's more out there – this could be real!

Jonah: I don't care if it's rea! I've lost too many friends. I don't want to lose you too.

Sam: Lara, Jonah might be right. It's too much of a risk. Think about what happened back at Yamatai.

Lara: Dad never made the connection to Kitezh. He gave up everything for this.

Sullivan: Including you. Do not blame yourself for what happened.

Zeke: Lara…he made his own bed. We're all responsible for our actions.

Jonah: I'm sorry, Lara. But I can't do this.

 _ **With that, Jonah began to leave the room.**_

Lara: I can't give up on him. Not now. It's all I have.

Jonah: No, it isn't. If you'd stay still for five minutes, maybe you'd see that.

 _ **Jonah walked out the door, leaving the group. Furious, Lara slammed everything from her father's desk, dropping to her knees, in defeat. Sam walked over to her, trying to comfort her. Feeling bad for her, everyone tried to think about what they could do. With no other option, Cole grabbed his jacket and began leaving the room.**_

Kuo: Cole, where are you going?

 _ **Cole didn't answer and kept on going…**_

Kuo: **COLE**!

 _ **Walking out of the door, Cole made his way to the front door. But before he could open it…**_

 _COLE!_

 _ **Up on the stairs, Nathan Drake was out of bed.**_

Cole: Nate.

Nathan: You aren't going anywhere, without me.

Cole: Nate, you can't go. You aren't ready for this kind of trip.

Nathan: And you are? Weren't you drained of your powers, back at MIST?

Cole: That was different. I'm going to Siberia.

Nathan: And so am I. I'm doing this for her. And for her father.

 _ **Cole knew that Nathan was not ready for this…but he could see that he was dedicated to this. And chose to allow it.**_

Cole: Alright then. Let's get moving.

 _ **Making their way into one of Lara's cars, Nathan drove off. As they did, Kuo and the others tried chasing them but were too late. The car was already out of the gates.**_

Sullivan: Dammit. He's gone.

Sam: Where do you think he's going?

 _ **Just then, Jonah came rushing down the stairs and meeting up with the others.**_

Jonah: You guys, Nathan is gone.

Sullivan: What? Where could he have gone?

Lara: Oh no…he was in the car with Cole.

Kuo: For what?

Lara: They're going after the lost city of Kitezh.

Sullivan: Dammit, Nate.

Zeke: We gotta go after them.

Lara: I tempted them. I pushed Cole's limit. If the Divine Source is real, we've got to find it first.

Zeke: Well then, it's time to gear up. We're going to Siberia.


	14. Onward To Adventure

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 10: Onward To Adventure**

 _ **The next day, Lara Croft, Sam Nishimura, Zeke Dunbar, Victor Sullivan, Kat and Lucy Kuo made their way to Syria, in hopes of catching up to Cole MacGrath and Nathan Drake. Kuo, Sam, Kat and Zeke were in the back, while Lara was in the front seat, next to Sully, who was driving. She began looking at the pictures that she took, when they were at New Zack Island. She slightly smiled, seeing the fool that Nate had made of himself. Sully couldn't help but look and smiled at Lara.**_

Sullivan: You two have a good time?

Lara: Huh?

Sullivan: In that photo, you and Nate are smiling.

Lara: Oh yeah. But that's just how he is.

Sullivan: I know you're worried about him.

Lara: Why would he leave, especially in his condition?

Sullivan: Nate has his reasons. He's probably doing this for you. He knows how much it means to you.

 _ **Although it still made no sense to Lara, the fact that Nathan went through this just for her and her father, it made her smile and heart feel heavy. Speaking of Nathan Drake, he and Cole were somewhere in the mountains and the cold wind was flowing furiously. Nathan Drake looked at one of the pictures that he kept from his vacation. He smiled slightly, thinking about Lara and how much his actions would make her happy. He was snapped out of his thought, when Cole had come up, beside him.**_

Cole: Well, what's the plan now?

Nathan: The lost city is up there. I know it is.

Cole: Well…it's a good thing I'm a skilled climber.

Nathan: Heh, that makes two of us.

Cole: You sure you wanna keep going?

Nathan: Yeah. I have too. For Lara and her father.

Cole: Alright, let's get moving.

 _ **Cole gave a slap to Nathan's back and began walking up the snowy trail. Nathan followed behind, as they made their way up.**_

Cole: Good thing the storm hasn't kicked in yet.

Nathan: No kidding, otherwise it'd be hell.

Cole: Hell in snow…not a bad title for this adventure, eh?

Nathan: Ha! Funny.

Cole: You know, Lara's father would be proud of you for doing this for him and Lara.

Nathan: And what about Lara?

Cole: Knowing her, she'd be pissed for not telling her anything.

Nathan: I was trying to protect her. This is a risky task, Cole. You know that.

Cole: I do…but try explaining that to her and Sully.

Nathan: Dammit, I forgot about Sully.

Cole: So what's your story with Sully?

Nathan: I was a young and dare I say handsome _lad_. I took off from a foster care and went on my own.

Cole: Foster? What happened to your parents?

Nathan: My mother committed suicide…

Cole: …

Nathan: And my dad dumped me at the foster care.

Cole: Sorry about that…

Nathan: Don't worry about it.

Cole: What about siblings?

Nathan: I have…well, _had_ an older brother.

Cole: Should I bother asking what happened to him?

Nathan: We were in prison, long ago, when I was around this age. He…he died, during our escape.

Cole: …

Nathan: But, ahem, anyways, what about you? You have any family?

Cole: Mom, dad and a younger brother.

Nathan: What happened to your family?

Cole: Considering we traveled through time, they're probably still alive.

Nathan: What about before?

Cole: My parents sent me to college, so I could gain some career. But I found a different calling.

Nathan: And that would be…

Cole: I dropped out of college and got a job as a bike courier. Mostly, just to piss off my parents.

Nathan: Heh, if I wasn't a treasure seeker, I would've done the same thing.

Cole: I was someone you'd never notice. Just a guy delivering packages to folks I'd never know. But then one day…the package…it found me.

Nathan: What do you mean?

Cole: I got a call from someone, asking me to open the package for extra money. Knowing that offer, I couldn't resist…so when I did…the package exploded and Empire City was nearly falling apart.

Nathan: Holy shit…

Cole: Thousands died. Five square blocks were smashed into rubble. And at the center…was me.

Nathan: But you survived, when other didn't how is that even possible?

Cole: It's because I had the Conduit gene.

Nathan: Conduit gene?

Cole: It's a kind of mutation that rare people get. The package I had was called the Ray Sphere and it was the reason I have these powers.

Nathan: Ray…Sphere. Why does it sound so familiar?

Cole: After that, the quarantine took effect…and everything went to hell.

Nathan: Hrm…if I would've found out about it, I could've gotten you out of there.

Cole: Yeah, Zeke and I tried our best to find that Ray Sphere and get the hell out of here.

Nathan: Yeah…well…uhm…

Cole: What?

 _ **Nate pulled out his phone and there was update of Empire City…it was NOW in a quarantine. The buildings looked like they were falling apart, people were homeless, hungry and scared and their minds were twisted and became killers, psychopaths and freaks.**_

Cole: This is all happening?

Nathan: Yeah, it looks like we jumped a little further in time.

Cole: Dammit. So the Beast is on the move.

Nathan: Look at this…town after town is lost, as the Beast continues on. It's moving down the coast. We need to hurry and finish this, or else the Beast will come for us.

Cole: Then let's get moving.

 _ **However, the luck seemed a little bleak, when the storm was finally picking up.**_

Nathan: Cole, the storm.

Cole: I know, I know.

Nathan: We gotta move… **FAST!**

 _ **Back to Lara and the others, they had finally made it to Syria. They were in the snowy mountains. She was wearing an Expedition Jacket: Red and Black Parka, Grey Scarf and Hat, Beige Combat Pants, Black and Grey Snow Spats and Black gloves. Eventually, Sully came walking up to Lara, giving her a heads up, on the crew.**_

Sullivan: Lara, the crew is done. No amount of money is going to get them up that hill.

Lara: The lost city is up there. Somewhere.

Sullivan: Along with Nate and Cole.

Lara: They need us.

Sullivan: Won't hear any argument from me.

Lara: You and the others should stay here. I don't want any of you getting hurt.

Sullivan: Not a chance. We go together.

 _Damn right!_

 _ **From behind, Zeke Dunbar, Samantha Nishimura, Lucy Kuo and Kat were standing behind her and Sully. They were all geared up and ready to get going.**_

Zeke: My brother is up there. And I ain't goin nowhere, without him. And besides, Nate is my brother too. So I ain't going to leave them up there, when they need us.

Sam: Zeke is right.

Kuo: So, you are stuck with us.

Sullivan: There you have it.

 _ **Lara simply smiled and led the group up the snowy mountain hill.**_

Zeke: So, while we search for our brothers and this Kitezh city…what can we expect to find?

Sam: A lot of danger…be sure of that.

Kat: We have to do this.

Lara: Let's keep moving, the storm is starting to pick up.

Kuo: You think MacGrath and Nathan made it clear of the storm?

Sullivan: I hope so.

 _ **Making it to an icy cliff, Lara pulled out her twin pick axes. The others did so, as well…well, except for Kat. They all began to climb, with Zeke, in the lead, Sam right behind him, Kuo, in third and Lara, in the last. As for Sully, Kat offered him a lift to the top.**_

Zeke: Cheater!

 _ **Finally reaching the top, Zeke and the others were amazed by the view.**_

Zeke: Damn, now **THAT'S** a view.

Sam: To bad I didn't bring my camera.

 _ **Making it to the top, it was still a huge mountain to climb but they were determined to find their friends.**_

Sullivan: Still a long way to go.

Zeke: Better get moving then.

Lara: Look at that.

Kuo: It's amazing alright. But the snow off the peaks is what has me worried.

Zeke: Hey, take a look.

 _ **The group made their way to Zeke, as he showed signs of footprints.**_

Sam: Do you think?

Zeke: No doubt, these are Cole's prints. He's the only one I know that wears those kind of shoes with those kind of prints. And the other ones, no doubt they belong to Nate.

Sullivan: Hopefully, they made it through the storm.

 _ **With a clear sign that Cole and Nate were still ahead, the group pressed on.**_

Lara: The trail leads up the mountain. We'll have a better view of the valley, beyond the summit.

Kuo: Good idea. Let's take it easy from here.

 _ **However, the travel got heavier, as the wind picked up.**_

Zeke: The wind…

Sam: It's getting crazier than before.

Lara: We just need to keep moving.

Sullivan: Lara, even if we don't find anything up here. Your father would be proud.

Lara: I know. But I have a good feeling about this.

 _ **As the wind picked up, half of the mountain began to crumble and fall apart.**_

Lara: Whoa, shit!

Zeke: You okay?

Lara: Lost my footing. I'm fine!

 _ **More furious than before, the mountain shook again and Lara was sent slipping down the mountain.**_

Sam: **NO!**

Kuo: Lara!

 _ **Thinking quickly, Lara pulled out one of her pick axes and was able to keep herself from falling.**_

Zeke: Lara! Lara, you there?!

Lara: Zeke! I'm here!

Kat: Hang on, Lara! I'm coming.

 _ **Kat used her powers to fly down to Lara's location, grabbing her arms and flying her all the way back to the group.**_

Zeke: Damn, Lara. You're gonna give us a heart attack.

Sam: Are you okay?

Lara: Yeah…thank you, Kat.

Kat: Don't mention it. That was pretty scary.

Sullivan: Come on, we gotta keep moving. Into the cave.

 _ **Now that the group was reunited, they all headed into the cave and pressed on. Needing a light for the tunnel, Sam activated one of her flares.**_

Zeke: Good idea, babe!

Sullivan: I don't mean to ask this now but do you really think we'll find this lost city?

Lara: I know it's a long shot. But Cole and Nathan came all this way.

Zeke: That's enough to tell you that it must be worth it, eh?

Sullivan: I guess if I was going to hide a lost city, this might be the kind of godforsaken place to do it.

Kuo: I just hope Cole and Nate are safe.

 _ **Making their way out of the cave, the came across another path, on the other end.**_

Kuo: The storm is getting closer. We have a couple hours at most.

Lara: Should be enough time. We're almost to the top.

 _ **Back with Cole and Nathan, they had made it past the storm and continued searching for the lost city. However, Nathan stopped in his tracks and looked back.**_

Cole: Nate, you alright?

Nathan: You think Lara and the others are following us?

Cole: If they are, then they're in for one hell of a ride.

Nathan: You think they'll be alright?

Cole: If they stay in the cave, they'll be safe, from the storm. C'mon, we have to move.

Nathan: Right.

 _ **Returning to Lara and the others, they prepared themselves for the climb of their lives.**_

Sullivan: What do you think?

Lara: We're close to something, Sully. I can feel it.

Zeke: Well, we ain't getting' anywhere, standin around. Let's do this.

Kuo: Everyone strap together.

 _ **With Zeke's help, Sully strapped everyone to one rope, linking them together. They continued moving, by keeping their backs to the wall, moving slowly to the next location.**_

Sully: Feels pretty solid here. Just stick close to the wall.

Sam: Okay…

Zeke: There it is. That's where we need to go.

Kuo: That's going to be one hell of a jump.

Lara: Kat, can you get some of us to that edge?

Kat: Sure thing.

 _ **Using her powers, Kat grabbed Sam's shoulders, lifting her over to the edge, along with Sully and Kuo. She was about to go for Zeke but he declined, wanting to do it the "easy way", as he said.**_

Lara: Are you sure about this, Zeke?

Zeke: I got this. Don't you worry.

 _ **Zeke pulled out his twin pick axes and attached to this wall. He began climbing up the top, with Lara following.**_

Zeke: Lara, there's lots of loose ice up here.

Lara: Let's take it slow and steady. We should be fine.

 _ **Sully and the others watched below, as Zeke and Lara began climbing. However, the storm picked up and began effecting the loose ice, as it began falling to the ground.**_

Sullivan: **LARA! ZEKE!**

Sam: Watch out!

Zeke: Lara!

Lara: Oh shit!

 _ **Thanks to the warning, Zeke and Lara moved to the right side, dodging the falling ice.**_

Sam: Lara! Zeke! Are you guys okay?

Lara: Yes. We're okay.

Kuo: There's going to be more falling ice, you should hurry.

Zeke: Working on it!

 _ **Wanting to pick up the pace, Zeke and Lara speeded up their movement, making it up the mountains and keeping an eye out for falling ice. When Zeke placed one of his pick axes to the wall, it began to crumble and fall apart.**_

Lara: That gap is too wide to jump across.

Zeke: We have too. Let me try.

Lara: You sure?

Zeke: We gotta make it to Cole and Nate.

 _ **Taking the risk, Zeke took a deep breath and leaped over to the other side. He began to slip but his pick axes were in the ice, keeping him up.**_

Lara: Nice work, Zeke. You did it!

Zeke: Holy shit! I really did. Damn, I wish Cole was here to see that.

Lara: Make some room. I'm coming over.

Zeke: Gotcha!

Sullivan: Lara, Zeke?

Lara: Sully, go ahead.

Kuo: We're at the top and we can see the ruins.

Lara: Zeke! We made it! They can see the ruins!

Zeke: Whoo! Victory! Nathan, Cole, here we come!

 _ **Zeke moved to the side, as Lara leaped over and dug into the ice with her pick axes but she slipped and began to fall, slamming against the wall hard. If it wasn't for Zeke, she would've fallen.**_

Zeke: Hang on, I gotcha! I gotcha! Lara, can you hear me?

Lara: Yeah…

Zeke: Hold on, I'm gonna pull you up…oh shit!

Lara: There, over there! Quick! Swing me to the other side.

Zeke: Yeah, alright. Hang on!

 _ **Zeke began swinging the rope, as Lara tried to make it to the other side. After at least three tries, Lara managed to hook onto the wall. Without hesitating, Zeke and Lara began climbing to the top, as quickly as they could. Up top, Sullivan and the others had to move, so they wouldn't be taken by the storm.**_

Sullivan: Lara, Zeke! We had to move. The storm is coming and it's pretty ugly!

Lara: Right. Just find somewhere safe, we'll meet with you soon.

Sam: Just be careful, you two.

 _ **Finally making it to the top, Zeke and Lara began running. They jumped across bridges, crumbling rocks and racing against an avalanche and even crashing through icy spikes. However, they weren't fast enough, as the huge pillars of snow crashed onto them, covering them completely.**_

Sullivan: Lara? Zeke?

Sam: **LARA! ZEKE!**

Kuo: Anything?

Sullivan: No response…nothing.

Kuo: Oh god…

Sam: Does that mean they're…

Sullivan: No! They made it out. I know they did. I'll track their signals and see where they are.

Kuo: Can you do that?

Sullivan: We'll see.


	15. A Troubling Quest

**Uncharted: Tomb of the inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 11: A Troubling Quest**

 _ **Deep within the snow, Zeke finally emerged. Coughing the snow out of his lungs. He looked around but Lara wasn't anywhere to be seen.**_

Zeke: Lara? Lara, where are you?

 _ **Just then, Zeke began hearing mummering sounds. He could see something buried, within the snow. Making his way to the location, he began digging through the pile, until a hand sprung, from beneath the snow. Zeke grabbed the hand and used his might to pull. With luck, Lara Croft finally emerged from the snow.**_

Zeke: You alright?

Lara: Yes. Thank you.

Zeke: Damn, you had me scared. I thought you were a goner.

Lara: For a second, so did I.

Zeke: Damn, I can't believe an avalanche could do all of this…

 _ **Zeke and Lara looked around and saw that their surroundings was completely demolished and covered in snow. Their attention was quickly turned to the radio, attached to Lara's waist.**_

 _Lara, Zeke, are you there? If you can hear us, respond!_

Lara: Sully.

 _ **However, the interference was messing up the connection and Lara couldn't patch through to Zeke.**_

Lara: Sully, if you can me…go back, all of you. Please don't try to find us.

 _ **And with that, Lara hung up the radio.**_

Zeke: So what's the plan now?

Lara: We have to do this on our own.

Zeke: So…find our brothers and the divine source?

Lara: Yes. Let's keep moving.

 _ **Together, Zeke and Lara set out in search of their objectives. Due to the freezing weather, Lara was having a hard time moving. It was a lucky thing that Zeke was with her. After traveling for a few seconds, they found an old camp. Zeke placed Lara near the wood and looked around for more to burn. He came back, not long after and began preparing the camp. Lara was freezing cold and Zeke was rushing to make a fire for the two of them. The wind was starting to pick up and Zeke had to hurry. He began setting up the wood and starting the fire. Later that night, he succeeded and things were finally starting to settle down. Zeke finished his preparations and sat down with Lara. She was still shivering but at least she was warming up.**_

Zeke: How ya feelin?

Lara: Still freezing…but I'm fine.

Zeke: If I had a blanket, I'd be glad to hand it over.

 _ **Just then, Lara's radio began to crackle. Fiddling with it, Zeke managed to get it to work, as he and Lara listened in on someone speaking to another.**_

… _men are scouring the ruins in the mountains. If the artifact is here, we'll find it._

 _And what of the Remnant?_

 _They continue to resist us. But we'll have the situation in hand soon enough._

 _Good. Trinity has faith in you._

Lara: Trinity…

Zeke: They're here too?

 _ **Without thought, Lara got up and began gathering her things.**_

Zeke: What are you doing?

Lara: We have to keep moving.

Zeke: Moving? Moving where?

Lara: Trinity is here, Zeke. They're looking for the Divine Source. We have to find it first.

Zeke: Lara, we just survived an avalanche. I'm still surprised that we're even alive. But you…

Lara: Don't forget that Cole and Nathan are still out there. They might need help.

 _ **That was enough to keep Zeke quiet. He knew that Lara was right but neither of them were in any condition to move yet. The cold was still a hassle, they had no idea where to go next and it was too dark to see anything.**_

Zeke: You're right. Okay then, let's get a move on. But if I see you in any pain, we're stopping.

Lara: Fine.

 _ **Zeke eventually got out of his seat and grabbed his things, preparing himself. The two nodded at each other and continued on. As for Cole and Nathan, they were still working on their quest to find the Divine Source.**_

Cole: Any idea where we're going?

Nathan: Honestly, no. I don't.

Cole: I was afraid of that.

Nathan: It's too damn dark to see anything.

 _ **After thinking for 5 seconds, Cole came up with an idea. He used his powers to electrify his power, creating a humanized lantern. And it did wonders, brightening a path for them.**_

Nathan: Nice work. Now we ca…

Cole: What? What is it?

 _ **Nathan was stopped, due to their surroundings.**_

Nathan: These ruins…they're Mongolian.

Cole: So? What about it?

Nathan: …Trinity. They're here!

Cole: What? That can't be! We're way ahead of them.

Nathan: Apparently not.

 _ **Just then, their radio began to buzz and started hearing a conversation going on.**_

 _Command…do you copy?_

 _ **There was nothing…the only thing that could be heard was the sound of roaring and a struggle.**_

Cole: What…was that?

Nathan: Let's not stick around to find out.

 _ **Leading the way, Cole and Nathan moved on. Little by little, they began hearing more and more chatter.**_

 _Survey, this is overwatch. Please respond. Survey team. Please respond._

 _ **The chatter grew louder, as they made it to a deceased corpse. The radio was continuing, through his pocket. Nathan began digging through the pockets, looking for the radio.**_

Cole: So this is where the battle took place, huh?

Nathan: Looks like it.

 _We got some…interference on that last transmission._

Cole: Nate…Nate!

Nathan: What? What is it?

 _ **Right in front of them, something began crawling out of the shadows. It was a large bear…and it looked pissed. The mystery was now solved as to what happened to the Trinity soldiers.**_

Nathan: Ah, crap…

Cole: You've gotta be kidding me…

 _ **The bear charged at Nate, as it brought its claws up, ready to strike. Luckily, Cole had jumped in the way, taking the damage. Recovering to their feet's, Nathen and Cole began to make a run for it. As they were running, Cole began shooting alpha bolts at the bear. They managed to hit it but the bear was still moving.**_

Nathan: That damn thing knows how to take a hit!

Cole: Keep moving!

 _ **Out in the distance, far from Cole and Nate's location, Lara and Zeke could hear the sound of a bears roar.**_

Lara: What the hell is that?

Zeke: Lara, look!

 _ **Lara rushed to Zeke's location and saw trees, rustling and the sound of the bears roar. Then, they saw something else…flashes of lightning, hitting the trees.**_

Lara: Is that…

Zeke: It is! That's Cole! Come on!

 _ **Lara and Zeke rushed through the snowy trail, making their way to Cole and Nate's area. Speaking of Nate and Cole, they were still being chased by the bear, as Cole continued shooting at it. Nathan saw an opportunity and took his chance, he slid in a small opening, moving as fast as he could. When there was enough space, Cole slid in, as well. However, he was severely cut on his leg but he managed to make it out. The bear continued to cut through the opening, trying to grab Cole but it was no use. Nathan continued climbing through the small opening, making out to the other side. But when he did, he was on the edge of a cliff. Cole eventually met up with him…and so did the bear. The creature lifted its arms and was ready to strike again. Shielding Nate, from the attack, Cole used his back as protection, as the bear clawed at it, causing the two to fall off the edge and land hard, on the ground. Nate was still awake but Cole knocked out. As Lara and Zeke continued making their way to their friend's location, the lightning and sound of a bear roar stopped. Now, they'd completely lost their location.**_

Lara: The noise, it stopped.

Zeke: You don't think…

Lara: …

 **Without help of any kind, Lara and Zeke were lost. As for Nate and Cole, Cole awakened to find himself being dragged, in the snow. His vision was blurry but he could see his feet, dragging, in the snow and the cut on his leg, bleeding out. His vision was fading, as he collapsed. Lara and Zeke continued through the snowy trail. Just as Zeke was about to call out to his brothers, Lara shielded his mouth and pulling him behind a tree.**

Zeke: Yo, what's up?

Lara: Look.

 _ **Both of them peeked through the side of the tree and saw the large bear walking by.**_

Zeke: Damn, that sucker is big.

Lara: We have to find a way to get past that bear.

Zeke: Any ideas?

Lara: Just…give me a minute.

 _ **Just then, Lara noticed something on the ground that could help.**_

Lara: Zeke, look.

Zeke: What? They're just mushrooms.

Lara: They're deathcaps. I should be able to make a poison.

Zeke: hey, not a bad idea. Good thinking. You make the poison and I'll find a way to give it to him…without getting killed and chewed to pieces, that is.

Lara: Very reassuring, Zeke.

 _ **Working together, Lara and Zeke gathered everything they needed to make the poison, along with a few side trinkets. As Lara began making the poison, Zeke stayed look out, for the bear.**_

Zeke: How's it coming, Lara?

Lara: I'm almost done.

Zeke: So…what do you think? You think Cole and Nate are still alive?

Lara: Knowing those two. I believe they are. They're too stubborn to die.

Zeke: Heh, that's true.

Lara: Okay, it's ready.

Zeke: Great! But I think we need some rest.

Lara: For once, I agree with you.

 _ **With that, Lara and Zeke headed inside the tent and fell asleep. Back with Cole and Nathan, Cole was finally starting to wake up. His vision had returned, as he rose from the ground. He looked to see his arm was attach to some battery car wires. He could feel his body electrified and his leg and back were feeling much better, almost like he was completely healed.**_

 _About time you woke up._

 _ **From another room, Nathan came and sat on one knee.**_

Cole: Nate…where the hell are we?

Nathan: In an old shack. If it wasn't for a certain _someone_ , we'd be dead right now.

Cole: Who?

 _ **Out from another room, a white male with brown hair came walking out of the room. However, unlike Nate, his hairline was receding. He had a prison tattoo on the left side of his neck of several birds in flight, which may be symbolic of freedom. He was tall with a muscular frame. He had three scars on the left side of his stomach, from where he had been previously shot, and presumably three on his back as well. He wore blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and a brown under shirt with a logo on it. He is also seen wearing a blue sherpa denim jacket with a dark shirt underneath.**_

Nathan: Cole MacGrath, meet my brother…Samuel Drake.

Cole: Brother? Wait, hold on…this doesn't make sense. You said that your brother…

Samual: _Died_? Not true, as you can clearly see. I was shot, riiiight here…

 _ **Sm lifted his undershirt and showed a faded gunshot.**_

Cole: Okay…if you weren't dead then where have you been this whole time?

Samuel: Well, after getting out of prison, I heard interesting stories…such as my little brother traveling through time with a man with electric powers, a chubby smoker, a young, attractive descendant of Queen Himiko, an NSA agent, an old timer with a bad habit of cigars, a little blondie with gravity powers and a smart, beautiful archeologist.

Nathan: Wait a minute, how did you know about that?

Samuel: I got word, from a man named Jonah.

Cole & Nathan: _**Jonah?!**_

Samuel: I got some Intel on where you were held up. So when I went to find you, I came across Jonah, who told me about your time-traveling dilemma. So I have been traveling through many different locations, looking for you. I found out that you traveled through DOATEC and to Croft Manor.

Nathan: You've been following us, the entire time?

Samuel: That's right. And lemme tell you. It's been a hassle just to reach you guys.

Cole: How did you even find us?

Samuel: Jonah allowed me to hold onto this.

 _ **Sam went to another room, grabbing a bag. When he opened it, it revealed the device that sent the group through time.**_

Nathan: Jonah gave you that?

Samuel: Yea. I managed to learn a little about this. Take a look.

 _ **Cole and Nathan looked at the device and noticed something they couldn't see before.**_

Nathan: Are you shitting me?

Samuel: Right.

Cole: A battery core?

Samuel: Right. Turns out that you guys have been jumping through time, because of the percentage of the battery.

Nathan: You're telling us that…

Cole: Depending on the amount of battery this thing has…

Samuel: Depends on how far in time you'll jump.

Nathan: So what if it was at 100%?

Samuel: For all we know, it could take you to the farthest point in time.

Cole: Well, we need to jump in time, to the point of the quarantine of Empire City.

Samuel: What? What the hell for?

Nathan: That's the point in time Cole, Zeke and Kuo were…before being pulled into the past.

Samuel: Hrm…well, I doubt that his timeline would be at 100% of the Time Sphere.

Nathan: Time Sphere?

Samuel: That's what this is called.

Cole: A lot like the Ray Sphere. But instead of giving Conduits powers…

Samuel: The Time Sphere can send you through time, whether it's the past, present or future.

Cole: Alright, well, how do we get to the Empire City timeline?

Samuel: That…I haven't found out. We'll just have to experiment with it.

Nathan: Right. But first, we have to find the others.

Cole: Right. Zeke and Kuo are from my timeline as well.

Nathan: And then there's Kat, who is from another timeline.

Cole: Yeah.

Samuel: Then let's go find the others.

 _ **Feeling fully charged, he removes the battery car wires from his arms and grabs his things. He met up with Nathan and Samuel Drake, going through the door and looking for the others. However, they hear a sudden gunshot go off. The three looked at each other and made their way through the cold, dark forest. Moreover, Zeke and Lara heard the gunshot as well.**_

 _Sofia! Keep moving!_

 _Come on! We got em!_

 _ **A native man and a native woman by the name of Sofia were running from the Trinity armed forces and they were hot on their tail. After firing more gunshots, the native man was hit and fell to the floor. Sofia stopped and tried to go back for him. She pulled out her bow and began firing at the men, gaining a few kills. However, she ran out of arrows.**_

 _Keep running! Go!_

 _ **The native was pinned down, as the Trinity forces caught up. Sofia looked at her friend, as he signaled her to run and escape. Before she knew it, he was shot by Trinity. Sofia watched, in horror that quickly turned to hate, as she took off and ran.**_

 _Run her down!_

 _ **The other two Trinity members began chasing after her, while one of them stayed behind. As the leader was about to leave, he noticed a fire coming from a distant area. He then chose to investigate. When he arrived, he found that the smoke was coming from Lara and Zeke's camping area. He looked around but neither of them were anywhere to be found. He fired five shots into the tent, removing the sticks. But no one was inside. He continued his search and found another opening, far from the camp. Deciding to take a look, he followed the trail. No time after, his radio went off.**_

 _All teams report in. what's your situation? Over._

 _We found another camp up here. Fire was still warm._

 _They can't be far. Over._

 _ **Without realizing it, Lara was up in the trees, hiding. Taking the opportunity, Lara leaped from the branch and pounced on the Trinity soldier. Although he was injured, he was still alive. Lara had nothing to finish him off with. But luckily for her, the trinity soldier was knocked out by a huge rock…held by Zeke.**_

Lara: Nice work, Zeke.

Zeke: You alright?

Lara: Yes.

 _ **However, they weren't in the clear, as another Trinity soldier came.**_

 _Command, we're fanning out to the pickup trail._

Lara: More of them.

Zeke: Shit, hide in the bushes.

 _Roger that, but it looks like they've retreated. Primary objective is to find the missing survey team._

 _ **Together, Lara and Zeke blended into the bushes, keeping out of sight. When the man was close enough, Zeke revealed himself and grabbed a small rock, hitting him, right in the face. Lara added in by grabbing him, with her bow and chocking him, within the bushes and snapping his neck.**_

Zeke: Another one down.

Lara: We have to move.

 _ **The two continued on, looking for the others. Followed the path down, search for signs that Cole and Nathan were close. Speaking of the two, led by Samuel Drake, Cole and Nate found a spot where trinity forces were everywhere.**_

Nathan: There's way too many of them.

Cole: How are we supposed to get past them?

Samuel: I've done this before. Let me handle them. Once you catch a glimpse, follow my lead.

 _ **Samuel headed down to the site, landing in a bush. Keeping out of sight, he grabbed one of the men, snapping his neck and moving onto the next one.**_

Nathan: Ready?

Cole: Let's do this.

 **iNate and Cole jumped in and began following Sam's lead. They took out the Trinity forces, giving the area and clean sweep.**

Samuel: See? Not so bad, right?

Cole: Just lucky we weren't caught.

Samuel: You know, you need to have more faith in me, Electric Man.

Nathan: Let's keep going and find the others.

 _ **Scavenging the area, Sam grabbed a few goodies and met up with Cole and Nate. Finally arriving at their location, Lara and Zeke made to where the bear was.**_

Lara: Damn, it's still there.

Zeke: You ready for this?

Lara: Let's do it.

 _ **They slowly approached the bear, making it into the cave. As they moved on, it got tighter and tighter.**_

Lara: it's too cramped to fight…

Zeke: let's get this done and quickly.

 _ **Lara positioned herself, and released, as the poison arrow landed right inside the bear. It seemed to be working but it spotted Lara and Zeke.**_

Zeke: Cover blown.

Lara: Run!

 _ **As the bear chased the two, Lara and Zeke managed to draw it out of the cave and into an open area. They continued leading the bear into a circle, while Lara continued aiming it's arrow at it. After a few minutes, they managed to finally put the bear down.**_

Zeke: And down goes the big bad bear!

 _ **With a opportunity at hand, Zeke and Lara made it back into the cave. With Zeke's luck, he found a Semi-Auto Pistol that he could use.**_

Zeke: This'll come in handy.

 _ **Moving forward, Lara made another path for them. The new location was somewhere inside an icy cavern. However, it didn't seem like there was a path to take.**_

Zeke: Where too now?

Lara: There! We could climb from there.

Zeke: Let's do it!

 _ **Lara and Zeke pulled out their pick axes and leaped to the thin ice. As their pick axes attached to the ice, it shattered and the two were sent crumbling down to the ground, landing hard on the icy floor.**_

Zeke: Well, that didn't pan out well.

Lara: Dammit…

 _ **Getting back on their feet, Zeke and Lara brushed off the pain and continued moving on. They continued through the icy caverns, looking for a way out. With nowhere to go, the icy water was the only other option left for them.**_

Lara: Shit, that's going to be cold.

Zeke: Don't think we've got a choice.

 _ **Together, on the count of three, Lara and Zeke gathered their breathe and dived into the water, swimming through, looking for another area to follow. With luck, they reached the surface and found another room. Strangely, there was a fire place for Zeke and Lara to rest at. Zeke and Lara looked at each other and agreed to stay there, until they were ready.**_

Zeke: I wonder how Cole and Nate are doing.

Lara: As do I. you think they made it to the Divine Source?

Zeke: I don't know. They didn't seem that far ahead.

Lara: Good point. I just hope Sam and the others are alright.

Zeke: Heh, same here.

 _ **On the outside, Cole MacGrath, Nathan and Samuel Drake made their way to a research facility. Before Nathan could take another walk, an arrow was shot right at his feet. Cole quickly turned around, with his arm and hand pulsing with electricity. The one with the arrow turned out to be the escaped native; Sofia. She had her arrow pointed at him, ready to fire. Nathan stepped up, letting Cole know to lower his aim but Cole refused.**_

Nathan: It's alright. We're not your enemy.

Sofia: That remains to be seen. You killed those men back there.

Cole: We did so to survive. Don't act like you haven't done the same thing.

 _ **Sofia knew that Cole was right and lowered her aim.**_

Nathan: How long have they been here?

Sofia: Days, at most. The invaders took many of my people prisoner. You should leave this place before it's too late.

Samuel: We can't do that. We have friends here.

Nathan: And we can't leave without them.

Sofia: Very well. If I see you again, I'll put an arrow in your throat.

Cole: You can try.

 _ **Cole began pulsing his body, with electricity, trying to frighten Sophia.**_

Nathan: We're on the same side. Eventually, you'll see that.

Samuel: …Or not…

 _ **Just then, a sudden explosion went off, down at the base.**_

Nathan: What the hell is going on down there? Who…

 **Before Nathan could answer a question, Sophia was gone.**

Samuel: Well…nice to meet you too.


	16. More Than It Seems

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 12: More Than It Seems**

 _ **The next day, the trio were continuing their quest, Cole, Nate and Sam continued on the quest. Using a zip line, they made it down to the old abandoned-looking factory. As they continued on, they could hear more of Trinity soldiers inside.**_

Cole: Let's be careful, alright?

Nathan: Right. Take them out, one by one.

Samuel: Lead the way.

 _ **Quietly, Cole stayed out of sight and grabbed one of the soldiers, chocking them until they passed out. Nathan and Samuel followed his lead, taking every man out. As they grew deeper in, they could see more of the men of Trinity.**_

Nathan: Damn, there's more of them.

Cole: You know the drill.

 _ **Little did the trio know that Zeke and Lara had also made it to the factory. They caught witness of a chopper coming in and landing inside.**_

Lara: There's more of them arriving…

Zeke: We better pick up the pace.

Lara: Right.

 _ **But as they pressed on, they heard distant chatter. Climbing up on a tower, the two stayed out of sight, as Zeke handed Lara his binoculars.**_

Zeke: What do you see?

Lara: Trinity soldiers. They're everywhere.

Zeke: This might be a challenge then.

Lara: Wait a minute.

Zeke: What? What's going on?

 _ **To Lara's surprise, she caught sight of Cole MacGrath, Nathan Drake and another man, inside the factory.**_

Lara: It's MacGrath and Nate.

Zeke: What? They're here?

Lara: Yes. I can see them.

Zeke: Well, I'll be dammed! I knew they were ahead of us.

Lara: We're not too far, we can catch up with them.

Zeke: Let's go!

 _ **Handing Zeke his binoculars back, Lara jumped down, with Zeke following. Back with the trio, due to all the soldiers patrolling the area, they decided to sneak past them. There were a few close calls but they managed to keep quiet and not attract any attention. But as they were about to walk through a door, Samuel was caught, from behind. Nate took the first notice and tried assisting. Eventually, Cole jumped in as well. As they struggled to help Samuel free, they fell through a glass window and straight to the floor. Although the man who had Samuel was knocked out, they caught the attention of too many Trinity soldiers.**_

Samuel: Ah shit!

Trinity Soldier (1): Intruders!

Nathan: Sam!

Cole: Take cover!

 _ **As the fight began, Sam quickly took cover, with Nate and Cole joining him. Cole began shooting alpha lightning bolts, while Samuel and Nate fired off their guns. They managed to take out a few of the men. But, as Samuel was grabbed once again, Nate jumped out and tried to help but he was hit in the back of his head, with a rifle. Cole jumped out and tried to help but he was splashed with water and his body grew weak, with flickers of lightning surrounding his body. In weakness, he fell to his knees. Samuel finally broke free and managed to knock out his capture but he was hit in the gut and then a jab to his face, knocking him down. Suddenly, a garage door opened and a few more men came walking towards the trio. Leading them was none other than the leader of Trinity.**_

?: Well, what do we have here?

Nathan: Well…it's good seeing you again.

?: Yes, I remember you. You were after the Divine Source, as well.

Samuel: You know this guy?

Nathan: Yeah, you could say we are old _friends_.

?: Something like that. I see you still haven't given up.

Nathan: When it comes to treasure…I never give up.

?: …

Cole: So…what's next…you gonna kill us?

?: No. Not yet.

Samuel: There's a shock…big, bad boss chooses not to kill the good guys.

?: Funny…but I am not the " _big, bad boss."_

Cole: If you aren't…the boss…

Nathan: Then who is…?

 **Before the man could answer, someone came, walking in. to Nate's shock, it appeared to be someone he knew. Back with Lara** _ **and Zeke, they finally made it side, looking for their friends. Clearing a path, Lara created a cocktail moltove and continued on…but further inside, they heard voices.**_

 _That's it. We're out of time. Shoot him._

 _He'll talk or he'll bleed out._

 _You think I fear death?_

 _Put a bullet in this fucking savage! Now!_

Zeke: Lara, we gotta hurry!

 _Gun shot…awful way to go…Clock's ticking._

 _ **Without thinking, Zeke shot the glass and took out the two trinity soldiers. He and Lara jumped through the glass and over to the injured prisoner.**_

 _They have him…imprisoned…_

Zeke: Have who?

 _Got to…got to…_

Lara: Oh no…no…

Zeke: How could anyone do this?

Lara: We've got to find the others.

 **Continuing their quest, they pressed on, hoping that their friends were still alive. Arriving back outside and eliminating the Trinity soldiers that stood in their way, Lara tried to communicate with Nate or Cole, through radio.**

Lara: Nate. MacGrath, are you there?

 _ **Sadly, there was no response.**_

Lara: Nathan! MacGrath!

 _ **The radio continued to crackle with static…it was just no use.**_

Zeke: Nothing…

Lara: Let's keep moving.

 _ **Seeing a zip line, Lara and Zeke made their way to a small cottage, where one of the natives took out a Trinity soldier. He didn't seem hostile, as he approached the two.**_

 _Don't shoot. I'm not your enemy._

Lara: Who are you people?

 _All that can come later. If you want answers, then listen close._

Zeke: Well, we're listening.

 _We've managed to destroy the old radio tower, but there are repeaters that keep them connected. We need to shut them down. Help me and I'll let other know they can trust you. We need all the allies we can get._

Lara: …

Zeke: We'll keep an eye out.

 _Good. We don't have much time._

 _ **Zeke and Lara walked off, continuing on their quest.**_

Lara: Are you sure about this, Zeke?

Zeke: Like he said " _we need all the allies we can get._ " I say that's worthy of a chance.

 _ **Leaving the cottage, Lara and Zeke climbed an old tower and gathered supplies, prepared for the fight they were going to be drawn in. they came across a craggy wall and with their twin pick axes, they scaled the wall and made it to a base camp, dashed across a collapsing bridge and scaled more walls. And if it wasn't worse enough, they had to battle against more Trinity men that got in their way. The travel was a risk and a troublesome one but they made it to the factory. Once again, the two had to sneak through Trinity members and came across a window where the leader of Trinity was inside, talking on the phone.**_

 _Your reports have ceased. Trinity's growing concerned_

?: We've had trouble with the natives.

Zeke: Look.

?: Our communications were offline but everything is now under control.

 _If the situation becomes untenable, we will step in._

?: It won't. You sent me for a reason. I was chosen for this, I will succeed.

 _See that you do._

 _ **Without knowing it, Lara and Zeke were spotted by a Trinity soldier.**_

 _Hey!_

 _ **Before they could act, they were knocked out by a second soldier. As their vision began to come around, Lara had awakened and found that she was tied to a chair…and something else.**_

Nathan: Lara! Holy shit! Thank god, you're awake.

Lara: Nate? Nathan, is that you?

Nathan: Yeah. It's me. I'm glad you're alright.

Lara: Where are we? What are we doing here?

Nathan: I don't know. I can't remember.

Lara: How long have you been in here?

Nathan: A long while, I can tell you that.

 _ **Lara began struggling to get out of her seat but it was no use. She was strapped tight.**_

Lara: I'm so sorry. I didn't think my father's research would lead to this. This is all my fault.

Nathan: Lara, why did you come? You should have stayed at Croft Manor.

Lara: I couldn't. Not when you and MacGra…Nathan, where is MacGrath?

Nathan: They have him held in a room, same with Sam.

Lara: Sam? She made it up here?

Nathan: Samantha? No, not her. Why would she…oh god, Lara, you didn't.

Lara: I'm afraid so. Sully, Kat and Kuo came as well. Even Sam.

Nathan: Dammit, Lara. You guys shouldn't have shown up.

Lara: I had too. I needed to make sure you were okay. You were in no condition to…

Nathan: I was just fine. Whatever your father's research says, it wasn't that important for you to come here.

Lara: I had too. It's not that simple. Just hold on, I'll get us out of here…

Nathan: Well, we better move fast and get the others out.

 _ **As Lara struggled to escape, a door opened and the big man himself came walking through, he had a small chain, in his hand and began walking over to Nathan.**_

Lara: Don't touch him!

 _ **The man didn't listen as he continued walking behind Nate. Without warning, he wrapped the chain around Nate's neck and began strangling him.**_

?: Talk!

Lara: No! No, you bastard!

?: Where is the Divine Source?

Lara: Please! Just stop, I don't know where it is!

 _ **Nathan could only sit there, as he was being strangled. Lara desperately tries to break free but it was no good. She watched, in horror, as this man was taking Nathan's breathe away. Slowly, Nathan's eyes began to roll back, as he was losing breathe. But just as he was about to slip into death's hands…**_

 _That's enough. She doesn't know._

 _ **A show was seen, within the dark. It began walking towards the three and revealed to be Ana.**_

Lara: What–You. No…You're with them?!

Nathan: I'm sorry, Lara. It was a surprise to me too.

Lara: I can't believe this. You…you cu–

 _ **Before Lara could finish, the man slapped her and it was pretty rough.**_

Nathan: Lara!

 _ **She didn't say another word, as she glared at him.**_

Ana: You couldn't let it go, could you? I knew you'd find your way to this place.

Nathan: Heh, you seem so surprised. After all, she's a Croft.

Ana: It doesn't have to be this way. We seek the same thing. We could use someone like you. You want a purpose in your life; we can provide that.

Lara: You've got to be kidding. I've seen how Trinity operates.

Ana: Is that a no?

Nathan: **YOU DAMN RIGHT IT'S A NO!** Tell me this…Ana. Were you recruited by Trinity before or after you were screwing around with Lara's father?

Ana: I loved Richard. But he was blinded by idealism and it destroyed him.

 _ **Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Ana's response, as Lara only felt crushed and angry.**_

Ana: What would you do with the artifact? Show it to the world? Redeem your father's good name?

Nathan: Heh, that was pretty much the plan.

Ana: You're still so naïve. You haven't grown up at all. Neither one of you. Just a couple of frightened little kids trying to walk in grown up shoes.

Nathan: You're one to talk. I see your contaminated with a sickness…how's that treating you?

 _ **Ana's smiled quickly faded to a frown, as she watched Nathan laugh at her, mocking her. That changed, when the man kicked him in the gut, as he gasped for breathe.**_

?: We're done here.

Ana: No. not yet.

Nathan: What's the matter, Ana? Change of heart?

Ana: You and I…we can still be on the same side of history. Think about it, Lara.

Nathan: You're wasting your time, lady.

 _ **Nathan said nothing more, as he was picked up and taken away. Lara could only watch, as her friend was taken away. Somewhere, within a jail cell, Nathan was thrown into the cell. To his surprise, Zeke was there, along with Cole MacGrath and Samuel Drake.**_

Nathan: You son of a bitch! This isn't over!

Zeke: It's a little late for that.

Cole: Where…where's Lara?

Nathan: Still in there with Ana. That bastard won't get away with this!

 _Perhaps that's all he knows how to be?_

 _ **In another jail cell, on the left side, a man was sitting, within the dark.**_

Zeke: Holy shit. I thought we were alone.

 _So did I, but here we are. So what should I call my new acquaintances?_

Zeke: It's Zeke. Zeke Dunbar.

Cole: Cole…MacGrath.

Samuel: Sam. That's my little brother, Nathan.

Nathan: We aren't staying long. We're gonna find Lara and get the hell out of here.

 _ **All of a sudden, there was sounds of screaming, from another room.**_

 _Konstantin has little patience._

Nathan: I can see that. But neither do we.

 _So I see. Can you get us out of here?_

Nathan: Maybe…if I can pry this door open.

Samuel: Wait? So…we're springing him loose too? We don't even know him.

Nathan: Maybe not…but it's better than leaving him here to die.

 _I see your brother has a good heart._

Nathan: Don't get it twisted…it doesn't mean I trust you.

 _You won't get far without me_

Zeke: Heh, bub, you don't know how far we've come.

Cole: Either way, we won't leave you in here to rot.

Samuel: Well, what's the plan, little brother?

Nathan: Find Lara and get the hell out of here.

Cole: So…what do you know about these guys?

 _A sect, ancient and secretive. They believe themselves to be doing the work of God._

Zeke: Hell, from what I've seen, they're pretty far from holy.

 _ **Nathan looked around, hoping to find a way out. He grabbed a pipe, on the wall and started pulling on it.**_

 _And what do you plan to do with that?_

Nathan: I call it _improvising._

 _ **After he few tugs, he managed to break it off, making a hole and seeing another room, on the inside.**_

 _They'll have heard that…_

Nathan: All the more reason to get the hell out of here.

 _ **Nathan Drake slid through the hole, in the wall and made it inside the other room.**_

Samuel: Is there a way out?

Nathan: No…but I did find something that might be useful.

 _ **Making it back to the other side, Nathan used the equipment that he found and made a little opening that he could slide through. Making it to the other side of the jail cell, he grabbed the keys and used it unlock both doors, allowing Zeke, Cole, Sam and the prisoner loose.**_

Zeke: Feels good to be free.

Samuel: Now, let's get out of here.

 _Wait. I can help you._

Samuel: Why should we trust you?

 _We may not be enemies. I can see that. I suspect you do too._

Samuel: We work best alone.

Zeke: Well…we ain't actually alone. We're a team, remember?

 _I know the layout. I know the land._

Nathan: Trust me, pal. We're fast learners.

 _I've no doubt of that…Maybe I can offer you something more valuable._

Samuel: Well, we're listening.

 _I know what you're all after._

Zeke: Well, Nate? What's the plan?

Nathan: …

 _ **Nathan thought about it, for a few seconds and made his decision.**_

Nathan: He comes with us.

 _Thank you. I'm Jacob._

Nathan: Welcome to the team, Jacob. Take this, in case we get separated.

 _ **And together, the group made their way out the prison hall and down the stairs, to find Lara.**_

Jacob: We have to move. The guards will be coming through on rounds any moment.

Samuel: And I guess you know the way out?

Jacob: Yes…I've had some time to study this place.

Zeke: How long were you in that cell?

Jacob: Long enough to learn that Konstantin won't stop until he's found what he's looking for.

Nathan: The Divine Source. So it's real?

Jacob: Yes. It is.

Samuel: Is it here?

Jacob: Hmm. Trust must go both ways, Samuel.

 _ **Making their ways down the stairs, the group came across another room.**_

Cole: What is all this?

Jacob: A history lesson…This place has its own scars.

Nathan: It was a work camp…The Sovients sent prisoners here…to work in the mines.

Jacob: Even that wasn't enough. They captured our people, took children from their mothers to work as slaves.

Zeke: Damn…that's rough.

Jacob: Anyone who survived those days…has stories to tell.

 _ **The group pressed on, making through a door and up the stairs.**_

Jacob: Our best chance of escape is to make our way to the old train yard.

Zeke: And what then?

Jacob: My village is in a valley on the other side of the mountain, we'll be safe there.

 _ **Making it up the stairs, they heard the sound of a radio.**_

 _Command post 2, last chopper outbound._

 _Roger._

 _That'll be the last shipment. Reports of trouble at the communication depot. More natives?_

 _Negative. We caught an armed intruder from the outside._

 _A woman, along with a man. They stirred up trouble on the perimeter._

 _ **Finding a window, the group climbed through and were outside of the base. Luckily, they were still out of sight. However, there were too many Trinity soldiers around.**_

Zeke: Now what?

Nathan: Wait here. I'll deal with them.

Samuel: Hold on, I'm going with you.

 _ **Together, Nathan and Samuel drake worked together, in taking out each Trinity member. They were sneaky, clever and used the surroundings to their advantage. When the coast was clear, Nathan gave out a signal to inform the others to catch up.**_

Zeke: Nice work. These idiots didn't know what hit them.

Samuel: Well, it's thanks to the two of us. We make a great team, eh, brother?

Nathan: Let's just find Lara and get to that valley.

 _ **Nathan leaded on, making it to another room. Sneaking through another window, the group discovered Ana and Konstantin below, looking at a map of the whole area. And in the corner, still in a chair…was her.**_

Zeke: Yo! Check it out.

Nathan: Lara!

Samuel: That's her?

Konstantin: I have patrols headed to all the major dig sites…here, here…and here.

Ana: What about these installations?

Konstantin: I can send smaller groups – a few sharpshooters and scouts. I can feel it.

Ana: The Soviet records are quite convincing. But I want to get into those ruins myself.

Konstantin: And what of Croft? And the others?

 _ **Ana didn't respond, as she was clearly shivering, from the freezing temperature.**_

Ana: I cannot wait to leave this frozen hell.

Konstantin: Then I have good news. Reconnaissance from the scouts. The natives have a settlement on the other side of the mountain.

Ana: Soon you will have your day.

Konstantin: We both will. Just as long as you don't lose focus again.

Ana: What do you mean?

Konstantin: You're sentimental about her…the Croft girl. I can tell because she's still alive. We can't afford to dwell in the past.

Ana: You doubt me? You know what I've given to Trinity. What I've sacrificed! What I face –

 _ **Ana could not finish her sentence, as she began coughing, like she was about to die.**_

Ana: I'm fine.

Konstantin: Life has not be kind to either of us. But I swore I'd always protect you.

Ana: Now who's being sentimental?

Konstantin: I promise you, all of this will be worth it in the end. With the Divine Source, you will live. But more importantly, you will live in a world cleansed of sin.

Ana: Send your men to this settlement. Find out what they know.

Zeke: Shit. That's no good.

Cole: We won't let them reach the village. We'll see to that.

Nathan: Right. But first thing's first – we have to get Lara out of there.


	17. A Canceled Attempt

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 13: A Canceled Attempt**

Zeke: Anyway we're gonna get her out?

Nathan: I didn't think that far ahead.

 _ **As Nathan tried to think of a plan, their luck turned around, when the radio suddenly went off. Someone tried to contact Konstantin and Ana…**_

 _Konstantin, you're needed in the holding cells._

Konstantin: We're in this together, sister. Remember.

Ana: Always.

 _ **As Ana began to leave, Konstantin and the soldiers followed, leaving Lara behind. Nathan took this opportunity to head down and free her.**_

Nathan: Lara!

Lara: Nate? You're alive?

Nathan: Of course. C'mon, we're getting you out of here.

 _ **Nathan successfully freed Lara from the chair, as she got on her feet.**_

Nathan: Come on, they'll know we aren't in the cells. This our chance to get out of here.

Lara: Wait, you have to see this?

Nathan: Whatever it is, can't it wait?

Lara: It's important.

Nathan: What is it? It's just an old scroll.

Lara: Just take a look. Listen… _Mankind shall be judged, the non-believers turned to ash and swept away. And the pure of faith will be raised up and given…life eternal._ Do you know what this means?

 _ **Before Nate could ask, the arms began to go off.**_

Cole: Whatever it is, can it wait until we're in the clear?

Nathan: Cole is right. Just grab the scroll so we can go.

 _ **Lara did as Nate said and the two made their way down a cellar. Cole and the others climbed back out of the window and they made their getaway. Through the disgusting stench, Nathan and Lara moved through the waters and climbed up through an opening.**_

Samuel: Nathan, the train yard is on the north end of the gulag. We'll wait for you there.

Nathan: Got it. We're on our way.

 _ **Together, Nathan and Lara rushed through a door, many strange rooms, looking for a way to make it to the gulag. However, luck was pulled short, as a Trinity soldier spotted them. Now in a rush, they had to find a way to escape from their sight. Looking on the ground, Nathan found an assault rifle. Using it, Nathan blasted his way through the soldiers. There was too many Trinity men but that didn't stop the two from pushing forward. From up in the mountains, Cole and the others could hear gun fire and explosives going off.**_

Samuel: Nathan!

Cole: We can't stop, we have to keep going.

Jacob: The gulag isn't far from here. Once we make it, we'll wait for them.

Zeke: I say we listen to him, man.

 _ **Samuel was hesitant at doing what they said but eventually chose to follow them up the mountain. Finally making it out their situation, Nathan and Lara pressed on, finding an abandoned shack, guarded by a Trinity soldier. After killing him, the two continued up the mountain. However, they were followed by a chopper.**_

Nathan: Is there no way to lose these guys?

Lara: Keep running!

 _ **With no way to see it coming, the chopper fired missiles at them, knocking Lara on her stomach.**_

Nathan: Lara!

 _ **Nathan rushed over to her side, helping her back on her feet. But to their surprise, a red beam was aimed at Nathan. It was coming from the chopper, ready to fire another missile at them. As Nathan turned away, shielding Lara from the missiles, they heard a large explosion. Nathan slowly turned his head around and noticed the chopper falling to the ground, in flames. Both he and Lara were surprised…who could've done that?**_

 _You're welcome…_

 _ **Nathan and Lara looked in front of them and they saw Cole, Samuel, Zeke and Jacob standing up top. Using his powers, Cole was able to take out the chopper.**_

Nathan: Cole! Man are you a sight for sore eyes.

Cole: Yeah, so I've been told. Now isn't the time to relax.

Jacob: He's right. We need to keep moving.

 _ **Now that the group was back together, they continued on into the mountains. However, they were stopped by another chopper that had arrived.**_

Nathan: How many of these things do they have?!

Lara: Cole, can you take it out?

Cole: Sorry to say no. I used up a lot of my power to take the last one out.

Samuel: So what other plan is there?

Jacob: We run.

 _ **Jacob took the lead, as he climbed up the destroyed cargo. Cole and the others followed behind, as the chopper continued shooting missiles at the group. There were close calls, where the group fell behind but no one was left to die. However, they were put to a halt, when they were at a dead end. Going back was no longer an option, as Trinity soldiers had them cornered. Where else was there to do?**_

Samuel: Any ideas?

 _We've got them! They're on the tracks! Don't let them escape!_

Zeke: Anything?

 **Nathan looked down at the freezing icy waters, below them. He looked at the group who were all undecided about the plan…but there was nowhere else to go.**

Lara: You can't be serious.

Cole: there's no other way.

Zeke: Cole, you and water don't exactly work…

Cole: there's no other way…I'm going for it.

Nathan: Cole!

 _ **Without a second thought, Cole jumped off the tracks, landing into the water. The other were hesitant, at first but chose to follow. The group took a deep breath and leaped off the tracks. As Cole landed into the icy waters, the rest eventually fell in as well. Nathan saw an opening and he led the group to fresh air. However, as they were swimming, Cole was losing his sight and electricity was surrounding his body. Before he knew it, Cole's body had given in and he began to sink. All he could hear was the sound of faint murmuring coming from Zeke. It looked as though Cole was dead. However, that wasn't the case. It turned out that he was saved and was in an unknown location, safe from Trinity forces. Jacob's hand was flaring a lit broken piece of wood at Cole's face. It seemed to have worked, as he was brought back from the brink of death.**_

Jacob: Take it easy.

Zeke: Welcome back, brother.

Nathan: Damn, you sure are lucky. We thought you were dead.

Cole: …I almost wish I was.

Jacob: Drink this, it'll help.

Cole: Thanks.

Lara: We're glad you're safe.

Cole: You know…you could've left me in that river. Saving me would've gotten you killed.

Jacob: Would you have left me?

Cole: I would have thought about it.

Jacob: What makes you think I didn't?

Cole: Heh…touché…

Jacob: So what makes you risk so much to come here?

Lara: The Divine Source.

Jacob: …I know what you're looking for. But I want to know why.

 _ **The group was silent…unable to answer. They all looked at Lara…knowing she had the answer.**_

Lara: When I was young, it was just my father and I. he was an archeologist too. In his last years, he was obsessed with myths about immortality. Of course, no one believed him…including me.

Nathan: Something like that can be hard to believe.

Zeke: Not to us…right, Cole? After everything we've been through, almost anything sounds believable.

Cole: Zeke!

Lara: Our last conversation was a fight. He…He took his own life. I thought I'd come to terms with it, but…

Jacob: Something else happened.

Lara: And I saw something that I thought was impossible. It changed everything. I realized my father was right. He died alone and broken. But he died for something.

Jacob: So you believe the Divine Source was real?

Lara: I honestly don't know. But if there is any truth to it, I have to find out. It…it needs to be researched and studied. It could make a difference to the world. It's not something to be hidden away.

Jacob: A difference is not always for the best. Would you wish Trinity to have the secret of immortality?

Lara: Of course not. What exactly are you saying?

Cole: I think…what Jacob is saying…no, what he's _asking_ is not to abandon your quest. But alter its path.

Lara: What?

Jacob: Join me and my people. Help us repel Konstantin and Trinity.

Lara: And after that's done?

Jacob: Then you leave our valley untouched, but knowing that you did the right thing.

Samuel: That's asking pretty big of us, pal.

Cole: Maybe so. But sometimes…it's the best thing to do.

Zeke: Cole's right. This whole chase nearly got us killed. Got YOU killed…Lara.

Samuel: Nathan? What do you think?

Nathan: …

Lara: Nathan, please. You and I know that this could make a difference to the world. It could prove that my father wasn't crazy. The people will see that what they thought about him was wrong.

Nathan: We all know your father wasn't crazy, Lara. But Cole and Jacob may have a point. I took this quest because I wanted to make you and your father proud. But would he be proud if I ended up getting his daughter killed?

Lara: What…what are you saying?

Nathan: …I'm saying that this isn't worth it. Lara, you were almost killed by Trinity. I can't risk that for you.

 _ **In disappointment, Lara shook her head at Nate and got up, walking off.**_

Nathan: Lara…Lara!

 _ **Nathan quickly got back on his feet and chased after her. The others were left sitting there, thinking about what to do.**_

Zeke; Cole? What's the plan?

Cole: This mission isn't worth it. We head back and find Sully and the others.

Samuel: You guys can't be serious. The Divine Source, the secret of immortality. Lara is right, it could change the world and make everyone…

Cole: But at what cost? Are you willing to risk your brother's life for this? Because I'm not.

Zeke: Neither am I. Sorry, Sam. But it just isn't worth it.

Cole: We'll join Jacob's people and stop Trinity. But after that, we're done here.

 _ **Outside of the hideout, Lara continued walking off, furious at Nate's decision.**_

Nathan: Lara! **LARA!** Dammit, would you just stop…

 _ **As Nathan grabbed Lara's arm, she swung, removing his grip and began lashing out at him.**_

Lara: How could you?! After everything my father had given up on, you choose to quit?

Nathan: Yes I do. And for good reason. Lara, if I hadn't shown up, Konstantin and Ana probably would've killed you. Don't get me wrong, I want to prove the world your father wasn't crazy but this isn't the way.

Lara: My father gave up everything for this and he never had a chance to complete his research!

Nathan: And you're willing to do so…at the risk of your own life? Lara, I can't let you do this!

Lara: …

Nathan: You can come to better terms with this. We can…

Lara: Stop saying that! There is no _we_ , there is no _you and I_ …there's no _us._ I don't even know who you are or why you're here. Not anymore…

Nathan: What're you saying? I'm me, come on, it's me. Don't do this, Lara, we've always been a team.

Lara: Not anymore. I'm going to find the Divine Source. Whatever it takes.

 _ **Lara pushed through Nate, heading back to the hideout.**_

Nathan: What about Samantha and Jonah? Did you forget about them? How do you think they would feel, if you never came back? Do you really want that weighing on your shoulders?

Lara: Whatever it takes, I'll find the Divine Source. No one will stop me.

 _ **Nathan was surprised at what he was hearing…Lara had completely lost it. She didn't care about the cost of her own life or how her friends would feel about it. Back inside the hideout, Lara walked up to Jacob…**_

Samuel: So? What's the deal? Are you going back?

Lara: No, I'm sorry. I can't do that.

Jacob: Can't or won't?

Cole: Lara, don't take this risk…

Lara: This is for my father. I have to do this. I'll fight trinity with you but my goal remains the same.

Zeke: Lara…what about Sam? And Jonah?

Lara: Tell them I'm sorry…but I have to do this.

Cole: So be it.

 _ **With that, Cole got up and began walking outside.**_

Zeke: Cole, where are you going?

Cole: His village needs us. And that's where I'm going.

Jacob: It's over the mountain path, a day's journey on foot.

Cole: I can make it there on my own.

Jacob: You're strong, I'll give you that. But in your condition, you won't make it far. But there may be a faster way through the old copper mine.

Cole: Then that's where I'll go.

Lara: Cole…

 _ **Cole refused to say anything and continued walking off. Lara tried calling out to him again but he was already out of sight. Although she felt bad for leading her friends all this way, she had to do what was right. Zeke eventually took off, walking out of the hideout.**_

Lara: Where are you going?

Zeke: To find Sam and the others. I'll tell them what you said…but just think about who you're _really_ doing this for.

 _ **And with that, Zeke walked off. Nathan took one last look at Lara, in a disappointed expression and walked off, following Zeke. The only ones left were Jacob, Samuel and Lara.**_

Jacob: I'll be back soon.

Lara: …

Samuel: So…we heading for the Divine Source?

Lara: Yes. I have too.

Samuel: Then I'll stay behind with ya.

Lara: Curiosity has a hold of you too, as well?

Samuel: Not just that. But I have to keep you safe.

Lara: For what?

Samuel: For my brother.

Lara: You mean Nathan?

Samuel: He cares a lot about you. I have to look out for you. Make sure you come back alive.

Lara: I appreciate that. Thank you, Samuel.

Samuel: Yeah.


	18. A World Of Thieving

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 14: A World Of Thieving**

 _ **After making their way back down the mountains, Nathan and Zeke headed back to the camp. And to their surprise, five friendly faces managed to make it to them.**_

Sullivan: Hey, kid!

Nathan: Sully? Kuo?

Zeke: Yo! It's Kat and Jonah!

Jonah: We were trying to contact you for a while.

Kuo: Your radio must've been busted or something.

Nathan: We thought the same thing about you.

Sullivan: Where've you been?

Nathan: We've had quite the adventure.

Sullivan: You don't say. Where's Cole?

Samantha: Where's Lara?

 _ **Nathan Drake said nothing, as he looked to the ground, silent.**_

Samantha: Nathan, where's Lara?

Jonah: Is she…

Nathan: She's not dead.

 _ **That was all Nathan said, as he walked passed Sullivan and the others, heading back down the mountain. The five looked to Zeke, hoping for an answer to Lara and Cole's whereabouts.**_

Zeke: She ain't comin' back anytime soon.

Samantha: Why not?

Zeke: She chose to stay behind and continue her search for the Divine Source.

Jonah: Dammit, Lara.

Kat: What about Cole? Where is he?

Zeke: He's with Lara. She'll be fine.

 _ **And with that, Zeke walked passed, catching up to Nate. A day later, after leaving the freezing mountains, Nathan Drake, Zeke Dunbar, Samantha Nishimura, Lucy Kuo, Victor Sullivan, Jonah and Kat made it back to Croft Manor. The group was silent, after returning back home.**_

Samantha: She really chose to stay behind?

Zeke: Yeah, she so determined in finding that damn thing.

Jonah: An artifact her father was after…he lost his life because of it.

Kuo: And you think she'll end up the same way?

Samantha: No, she won't.

Zeke: How do you know that?

Samantha: She's strong, a little out of control and naïve…but she's strong.

 _ **From upstairs, Victor Sullivan was coming back down. He didn't seem to be fine though.**_

Samantha: How is he?

Sullivan: He won't talk. Whatever happened up those mountains is eating away at him.

Zeke: It's between him and Lara. You should let him deal with it on his own.

Sullivan: Not like I have much of a choice.

Samantha: Sooo…what do we do now?

Zeke: I guess we wait until Cole and Lara return.

Kuo: We don't know how long that'll be.

Jonah: We don't even know if the Divine Source is real.

Zeke: Then what the hell are we supposed to do until then?

Sullivan: Well…

Zeke: Oh, you got somethin'?

Sullivan: I was saving it for a trip for me and Nate…but I think you guys might love it.

 _ **Sully pulled out a treasure map to some kind of ancient treasure or ancient location.**_

Jonah: So what is this anyway?

Sullivan: That…I can't explain.

Zeke: No kidding, I can't even read this. It's written in gibberish.

 _In need of an expert?_

 _ **The group looked behind them and walking down the stairs was Nathan Drake, finally out of his room.**_

Kuo: Well, if you can understand it, can you translate this for us?

Nathan: 'Scuse me.

 _ **Nathan began to analyze the piece of paper and started reading the words, in his head.**_

Zeke: Well, what the hell is it?

Nathan: Well, I can't make out the writing…

Samantha: So much for that.

Nathan: But there's something about the drawing.

Kuo: Which is?

Nathan: Hrm…you know what, I think I recognize some of these locations.

Zeke: Alright, looks like we're getting' somewhere!

Nathan: See these? These are coordinates. Someone was plotting a root to something.

Kat: Which is…what?

Nathan: That, I don't know. But if we follow these coordinates, we'll know.

Zeke: Hell, that's enough for me! Let's get moving!

Jonah: Hold on, what about we just take a break. We came from the mountains yesterday. We could all use a little more rest. Besides, Lara and Cole haven't come back yet.

Nathan: Come on, Jonah, think about it. You don't go through the trouble of making a map like this, unless you're after something pretty valuable.

Zeke: …Or hiding it.

Sullivan: Sounds like something we need to have a look at.

Samantha: Better us than someone else, right?

Nathan: See that? Sam's got the right attitude.

Kuo: Well…speaking of someone else…whoever wrote those pages is going to want them back.

Nathan: Well people want all kind of things. It's getting them that's the trick.

Zeke: So what's the game plan then? We're going after this _valuable something_?

Sullivan: You bet your ass we are. We'll set out tomorrow. Jonah is right though.

Jonah: Thank you. But I won't be tagging along. I will be waiting for Lara and Cole to return.

Samantha: Well, I'm going.

Kat: I am too.

Kuo: Sully, are you going?

Sullivan: Of course I am.

Zeke: You already know I'm going.

Nathan: Then we'll leave tomorrow morning.

 _ **Later that night, Nathan used his radio to try and call Lara and Cole to check on them but neither of them were picking up…so he tried calling his brother. Luckily, he picked up. Back in the mountains, Jacob was leading Cole, Lara and Samuel through the passageway that he talked about.**_

 _How are they?_

Samuel: They're doing well. Besides the slight arguments.

 _Well, keep an eye on them. We need them to come back safely. Even you._

Samuel: You worry too much, little brother. I'll be fine, Cole will be fine and Lara will be fine.

 _Well, I have my reasons. But thanks for looking out for Lara._

Samuel: Are you saying that you don't care what happens to Cole?

 _Believe me, Cole can handle himself real well. He won't need much backup._

Samuel: That's saying much. Oh, gotta go.

 _ **Samuel hung up the phone and caught up with Cole, Lara and Jacob. Back with Nate, he looked at his phone, in a worried expression and placed it on the bed. Suddenly, Sully walked in.**_

Sullivan: How is she?

Nathan: Still stubborn as ever.

Sullivan: Sounds a lot like you.

Nathan: Ha, funny.

Sullivan: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Nathan: Yeah, I'm sure. Can't stay here sulking in sadness.

Sullivan: That is true. Don't let it get too you. She's doing this for her father.

Nathan: Yeah, I know. I'm still worried though.

Sullivan: Look, kid. Lara is one hell of a woman. She's strong and capable of handling herself.

Nathan: I know.

Sullivan: And she's got Cole with her. She'll make it through this.

Nathan: I know. Believe me, I know. But with Trinity…

Sullivan: Trinity can't stand up against a Conduit. They'll be fine.

Nathan: Alright then…I hear ya.

Sullivan: Get some rest, kid. We've got a big day ahead of us.

 _ **Sully left Nate's room and headed back downstairs. Nathan just sat on his bed, thinking about how to keep his mind off of Lara and her suicidal mission. The next day, Sullivan and Zeke were gearing up for the unpredictable journey, ahead of them. As for Nate, he looked at his phone, wondering if he should call Lara or not. So far in thought, Nate didn't hear Sam walking up behind him.**_

Samantha: Well?

Nathan: Huh? What? _Well_ what?

Samantha: Are you gonna call her or not?

Nathan: Oh…well, I don't know. After what happened…

Samantha: Lara is hard to understand. Trust me, I know…but she can't hold a grudge forever.

Nathan: I guess…

Samantha: It's up to you. Call…or don't call.

 _ **With that, Sam walked off, joining Zeke and the others. Nate was still wondering what to say, if he called. His thumb was right above the call button. He wanted to press it…but he hesitated and decided to put his phone up. Whatever was eating away at him, prevented to call Lara.**_

Zeke: Nate!

Nathan: Huh?

Zeke: We're all set to go. Come on!

Nathan: Yeah…

 _ **Nathan walked to the group and hopped in the car. As Sully started the engine, he drove through the gates of Croft Manor and took off, as Jonah stood there, watching the crew take off. On the road, Zeke and Samantha were talking (about who-know-what), while Kat was in the air, flying above the jeep. Kuo was in the front seat, with Sully, relaxing, as the wind blew in her face and hair. As for Nate, he was also in the back seat…but he wasn't social. While driving, Kat began to slow down her flight and landed on the jeep.**_

Nathan: What's wrong with you?

Kat: I couldn't go on.

Nathan: You can't fly as long as you want?

Kat: No, not even with Dusty at 100%.

Nathan: This little guy is your source of flight?

Kat: That's right. But if Dusty cannot keep me in the air, then I'll have to rest, so he can rest as well.

Nathan: Hmph, sounds like quite a problem.

Kat: Yeah, I don't know if there is a way for me to stay in the air.

Nathan: Yeah, that is kinda strange.

Kat: I was thinking about the Blast Cores…

Nathan: Blast Cores?

Kat: That glowing rock that Ryu gave Cole.

Nathan: Oh yeah, now I remember. What about them?

Kat: Well, when Cole absorbed it, he was given new powers. And I was thinking…

Nathan: You were thinking if you absorb one, it'll give you new powers.

Kat: Yeah. I'm not sure if it will work.

Nathan: Well, I think it only works for Conduits.

Kat: Oh…

Nathan: But if we come across one, then we'll try it out and see.

Kat: Yeah, sounds good.

Sullivan: Alright, everyone. We're here.

 _ **As the jeep slowed down, they came to a strange house, in the middle of nowhere.**_

Nathan: Sully, what're we doing here?

Sullivan: I need to make a stop here.

Zeke: But what for? Is this our stop?

Samantha: Nope, it isn't. Just trust us on this.

Kuo: What're you two planning?

Samantha: Nothing. Don't worry.

 _ **Outside of the house, someone came walking towards the jeep, with a few bags, in his hand. Nathan, Kat, Zeke and Kuo were kinda skeptical. The stranger handed Samantha the bag and began walking away.**_

Zeke: What the hell is it?

Samantha: My gear.

Kuo: Your gear?

 _ **Samantha began unzipping and opening the bag. As it opened, it revealed a pistol (with a few rounds), a flare and bow and arrows. She pulled out the pistol and began loading the rounds inside.**_

Zeke: What the hell are these for?

Samantha: For me. What do you think?

Nathan: Now you're trying to be like Lara?

Samantha: Well, I'm tired of being on the sidelines and doing nothing, when my best friend was risking her life to save use and the people who needed her. I wanted to do more.

Sullivan: I was training her on how to use those.

Nathan: Does Lara and Jonah know about this?

Sullivan: Sadly, no. I had to keep this away from them.

Samantha: I wanna surprise Lara with my skills.

Kat: Will she really be surprised?

Samantha: Maybe a little pissed…but I _have_ to do this.

Zeke: Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

 _ **Sullivan simply grinned, as he started up the jeep and took off.**_

Sullivan: Listen, everyone. There's something we need to tell you.

Zeke: Hm? What's up?

Sullivan: This trip of ours. We'll be heading into the world of thieving.

Kat: A world of… _thieving_?

Nathan: It means that you'll be introduced to people who know everything there has to be about thieves.

Sullivan: Now, you aren't familiar to this. So, you'll have to be trained into it.

Kuo: What do we have to do?

Nathan: Don't worry about that. We'll teach you everything you need to know.

Sullivan: But first, we need to make another stop. I need me some cigars.

Zeke: Those things are gonna do some real damage to you.

Sullivan: Really? Still here, am I not?

 _ **After a few hours, Sullivan chose to teach the crew on how to be professional thieves. To make it to the practice site, they ditched the jeep and took a boat, heading out an island.**_

Zeke: So…this is where you're gonna teach us how to be thieves?

Kuo: Is an unknown island really the best spot?

Nathan: This Island is to help you get your body in shape.

Samantha: In shape?

Nathan: Well, some of you look like you haven't done any climbing…or don't need too.

 _ **Nathan looked at Zeke and Kat, as he said it and the two couldn't argue about that.**_

Zeke: Well, tell us what to do.

Nathan: Alright, now. As a starter, climb up there.

 _ **Zeke and Kat looked to where Nathan was pointing. They were kinda unsure about it but chose to do so. Zeke went up first, grabbing a piece of the rocky platform and started climbing up. As for Kat, Dusty climbed onto her shoulders, as she began climbing to the top. Samantha nodded at Kuo and the two followed behind. Nathan and Sully simply watched, as the crew started taking their lessons.**_

Sullivan: You think they're up for this?

Nathan: I was going to ask you the same thing.

Sullivan: Well, let's hope so.

 _ **The two continued watching, as Zeke and the others were climbing. Zeke was already running out of breathe but he was determined to show himself and prove that he can become a thief…also to impress Samantha. Kat was having no trouble at all, she seemed to be climbing up, faster than everyone. Samantha and Kuo were at the same pace and doing impressively well. When they all reached the top, somehow, Nathan and Sully were already there.**_

Nathan: Enjoy your climb?

Kat: Huh? How did…

Samantha: Wow. You two are fast climbers.

Kuo: You were climbing as well?

Sullivan: Not exactly.

 _ **Kat, Samantha and Kuo finally climbed up to the top…as for Zeke, he was the last to make it.**_

Zeke: What the hell?! How did you get up here, before us?!

Nathan: We took the stairs.

Samantha: Stairs?!

Sullivan: You didn't think we were gonna give you the easy way up, did you?

Zeke: Oh, you sons of…

 _ **Samantha helped Zeke up the ledge and got him back on his feet.**_

Zeke: Thanks, Sam.

Nathan: You guys did pretty well. I didn't think you'd make it up to the top.

Samantha: So. What's next?

Sullivan: Well, there's still a lot of climbing to do.

Nathan: And much more.

Zeke: You're kidding, right?

Nathan: Welcome to the world thieving.


	19. Split Trips

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**

 **Episode 15: Split Trips**

 _ **Becoming a master thief isn't an easy task...especially for the students of Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan. Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo and Samantha Nishimura were learning on what it means to be specialist like Nate and Sullivan. Even Kat...with her being a shifter, she would have to learn not to let her powers draw attention. With the progress they were making, Nate and Sully decided to put all they've learned to the test. It was time to pull off the best thieving heist of all.**_

Nathan: See anything yet?

Zeke: Just a bunch of high class, lowlife criminals, all cleaned up for the prom. They clean up good too.

Kuo: Any sign of Sullivan?

Zeke: Nope.

Nathan: Well, there's still plenty of time.

 _Planning a heist without me?_

Nathan: Well, you said you were looking after Lara for me.

 _That I am. And so far, she isn't the talkative type._

Nathan: Well, when it comes to work, she never is.

Samantha: Nate, looks like there's a storage room in the building, behind the manor.

Nathan: Zeke, do you see it from up there?

Zeke: Just the very top of it. Hrm...I wonder what they got tucked away in there?

Nathan: Let's just focus on Avery's cross, alright?

 _You sure you don't wanna pick up something for little miss Croft?_

Nathan: Cute, Sam. Real cute.

 _You know, if I were there, it would be really simple, with just the two of us._

Nathan: But you're not here. So I need to rely on my friends.

 _Nathan, they're beginners. They probably won't pass this thing..._

Nathan: Yeah, well Sully seems to think this is a good chance for them.

 _If it were just you and me, we could be inside already..._

Nathan: Not cleanly.

 _Have you even thought of a backup plan, in case Sullivan or the others get cold feet?_

Nathan: No, because they won't.

 _And what if they got caught?_

Nathan: Sam...Sully knows the people running this auction. He's gonna schmooze his way right through that party, get upstairs, unlock the window and we're in.

Zeke: Hell, sounds like a solid plan.

Nate: It is a solid plan.

 _Uh-huh..._

Nathan: You wanna say it, don't you?

 _ **There was no response, on the other side of the phone, as Sam kept quiet...**_

Nathan: Alright, fine. Go ahead, say it.

 _What if he stole the cross for himself?_

Nathan: Not in a million years.

 _Victor Sullivan. The same Victor we're talking about, right?_

Nathan: Yes, he's double-crossed people in the past. But not us.

 _No. Not you._

Nathan: I know you two have never seen eye-to-eye...

 _Huge understatement._

Nathan: But I trust him, all right? He's family. All I'm asking is that you trust him too.

 _Fine. Fine._

Nathan: Thank you.

 _But, I mean, come on, you have to at least just for one second consider the possibility that..._

Zeke: Nate!

 _ **Nathan's attention was directed towards Zeke, as he jumped from a platform and landed beside Drake. He gave him the binoculars and witnessed someone flashing a lamp, on and off.**_

Zeke: He did it.

Nathan: Told you, he'd pull through for us.

Samantha: It's time to go.

Nathan: You guys ready?

Zeke: Hell yeah!

Kuo: Let's hope things go well for us.

Nathan: They will, as long as you guys remember what we taught you.

 _ **To Nathan's surprise, Sam grabbed the zipper to his gym jacket and zipped it up completely.**_

Nathan: Hey!

Samantha: Keep you tux clean, big guy.

Nathan: Thanks.

 _ **The group continued on, as they traveled through the trail to make it to the building and meet up with Sullivan, through the other end of Nate's phone, Sam had hung up, after Zeke got Nate's attention.**_

Samuel: Right...trust.

Lara: Something wrong?

Samuel: Uhm, no. Everything's fine.

Lara: You're a terrible liar. Just like him.

Samuel: By _him_ you mean my brother, right?

Lara: We need to keep moving.

 _ **Lara walked on, catching up with Jacob. Samuel just looked at Cole, who simply shrugged and continued walking on. Through their journey, they made it to the old copper mine.**_

Cole: This is it?

Jacob: Yes. There will be more of them inside. You don't have to do this.

Cole: Weren't you the one who asked for our help?

Jacob: That I did.

Lara: Besides, you can't get rid of me so easily. I still need some answers.

Samuel: And my job is to watch out for you.

Jacob: Then there's no time to waste.

Samuel: Time to press on.

 _ **Together, Cole MacGrath, Lara Croft, Samuel Drake and Jacob pressed on, through to copper mine. Back with Nate and the others, they have made it inside the auction building. Thanks to Zeke, Nate was able to make it up to the building.**_

Nathan: Alright. Thanks.

Zeke: Uhm, Nate...? Nate...?

Nathan: What?

 _ **Zeke wanted to show off his quick thinking by showing Nate that he and the girls had to remove their gym clothing and slip into their party attire.**_

Nathan: Oh. Yeah.

Zeke: Who's the dummy now?

Nathan: Ha. Funny.

Kuo: You ready?

Nathan: Odd, I should be asking you that. I mean this _is_ your first time.

Kuo: Good point.

 _ **Opening the window, Nathan was the first to slide in. Following behind was Zeke, Samantha, Kuo and then Kat. In the distance, they saw someone sitting on the couch, smoking a cigar.**_

Nathan: Sully?

 _Know what I love about partying with a bunch of crooks?_

Nathan: What's that?

 _Nobody cares if you smoke indoors._

Kuo: I thought we were becoming treasure hunters.

Nathan: No, I believe the word we used was _thief._

Sullivan: Not to worry, Kuo. You'll make a damn, fine thief.

Kuo: Well, when you say it like that...it sounds almost worth it.

Sullivan: I knew picking that dress was the right idea.

Kuo: Oh...well...uhm...thank you, Sullivan.

Nathan: Hey, come on, you two. Save it for when you're alone.

Zeke: Yeah, let's get this party started and get that cross!

Sullivan: Yeah, uh...about that...

Samantha: What's wrong?

Sullivan: C'mon, lemme show you something.

 _ **Sully led the group to an inside balcony, where you could see the entire party, going on.**_

Zeke: Damn. Look at this place.

Samantha: They sure went all out for this.

Sullivan: Take a look.

 _ **The group looked down and noticed the cross that they were looking for.**_

Kat: That's the cross we're here for, right?

Sullivan: Right. They brought it out of storage, just before you guys got here.

Kuo: What does that mean?

Nathan: They changed the lot order.

Sullivan: Take a whole pile of cash to make that happen.

Kuo: How long before they start the bidding?

Sullivan: Ten, fifteen minutes tops.

Kat: What do we do now?

Zeke: There's gotta be a way we can grab it.

Sullivan: There is just the small matter of a few hundred eyewitnesses down there.

Nathan: Okay, okay...but we just need a diversion.

Sullivan: Like?

Nathan: Like, um...Like I don't know...but there's gotta be something.

Kuo: You do realize that if the guards see us trying to get to that cross...

Zeke: What if they don't see us? You guys act like you've never spent time in prison.

Samantha: Have you?

Zeke: That's...a story for another time. But from what I've been taught is "if you want something dirty done..."

Nathan & Sullivan: "...then you wait for light out."

Kuo: Huh?

Sullivan: Where's that electrical panel for this place?

 _ **Nathan pulled out a map of the auction building.**_

Nathan: The ventilation...electrical.

Zeke: Here it is! Now all we gotta do is climb up there and kill the lights.

Kat: And then grab the cross, in the dark.

Sullivan: There will be an emergency generator.

Kuo: That will give you guys a few seconds of darkness to work with.

Samantha: Meaning we need to be right next to the cross, when the lights go out.

Kuo: Except there's no way we can be right beside the cross, without being detected.

 _Scusate, signori..._

 _ **The grop looked behind them and it was a female waitress, serving food, on a plate.**_

 _Antipasti?_

Zeke: Don't find if I do.

Samantha: Zeke.

Zeke: What, I haven't eaten anything, since we got here.

Kat: I suppose I can take one too.

Zeke: Way to think with your stomach, kiddo.

Nathan: Can we focus, please?

Kuo: So what's the plan then?

Nathan: I'll get to the breaker room, kill the power.

Zeke: And then what?

Nathan: We need a pickpocket. Sam was the only one I knew who could...

Zeke: I can do it.

Nathan: Do you even know how to pickpocket?

Zeke: I've picked up a few tricks, while in Empire City. You'd be surprised.

Kat: And what about us?

Nathan: You guys head down to the floor and keep an eye on the prize. Let us know if anything...

Kuo: Got it. You'll be the first to know.

Samantha: And the only ones to know.

Sullivan: Roger that.

Nathan: Listen, we still got this.

Zeke: Let's do it.

Sullivan: Alright then, follow me. We'll cut through the cellar.

 _ **Keeping it casual, Sully led the group through the crowd and towards the cellar. They walked through other rooms, down some stairs and through huge crowd of people, near the auction. In the back, they made their way to a door.**_

Sullivan: Here we are.

Nathan: Alright, let's do this.

 _ **Nathan tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.**_

Nathan: Oh, hell...

Kat: What's wrong?

Nathan: It's locked...

Sullivan: Shit, it was open earlier.

Zeke: Can we pick it?

Nathan: No, it's electronic.

Sullivan: We're gonna have to find another way in...

 _ **All of a sudden, there was a clicking noise, on the door. The group scattered, trying not to seem suspicious. A man came walking out of the cellar.**_

Zeke: You guys see that?

Sullivan: Keep card...back left pocket.

Nathan: I'm on it.

Zeke: You sure you wanna do that?

Kuo: A lot of people might see you.

Nathan: I think I can handle a simple lift.

 _ **While Nate was gonna try his pick pocketing, Cole and the others were making their way through the old copper mine, trying to reach Jacob's village.**_

Jacob: This path will take us all the way through the mountain. My people used these ways.

Cole: yeah, until the Soviets arrived and started digging.

Jacob: Correct.

Lara: What did they find down here?

Jacob: Enough to make them curious. They used machines and explosives to dig deeper, did quite a lot of damage. Many of the old paths collapsed...but it's safe now.

 _ **Out of nowhere, the whole place began to shake...**_

Samuel: You mean it _used_ to be.

Lara: That doesn't sound good.

Jacob: Trinity must have found the old mining equipment...they're trying to finish what the Soviets started.

Cole: Is there any other way through?

Jacob: I'm afraid not...not anymore. This complicates things.

 _ **As the group squeezed their through a tight spot, they heard talking, up ahead.**_

 _What's the problem? We're behind schedule._

Cole: Damn...

Samuel: Trinity...

 _Hold on...the wires here are corroded but I think I can bypass it. Almost ready..._

Lara: They're going to bring the whole place down...

Jacob: The Soviets destroyed most of the old paths.

Cole: I doubt those machines were built for delicate work.

 _ **As Jacob helped Lara through the tight spot, the shaking made things difficult, the rocks began to cave in...separating Lara and Cole from Jacob and Sam.**_

Cole: Jacob!

Lara: Sam!

Jacob: Find Sofia. Tell her Trinity is here!

Cole: Get up! We gotta go!

 _ **Cole helped Lara on her feet and the two ran through the copper mine. The machines began to go wild, they looked to be malfunctioning and blowing. They dashed through the tunnels, while their exits were being blocked by giant boulders. But luckily, they found their way through and managed to escape...just barely.**_

Cole: You alright?

Lara: I think so.

 _ **Cole tapped into his radio and tried contacting Sam and Jacob.**_

Cole: Sam? Jacob? Can you guys hear me?

 _ **Sadly, there was no response, just the sound static.**_

Cole: Damn, nothing.

Lara: What do we do now?

Cole: We press on. Find Sofia and give her Jacob's message.


	20. Once A Thief, Always A Thief

**Uncharted: Tomb** of the **inFAMOUS Rush**  
 **Episode 16: Once A Thief, Always A Thief**

 ** _Back at the party, Zeke had successfully grabbed the key card from the waiters pocket...and smoothly played it off._**

Zeke: Look at that. And he doubted me.

 ** _Zeke walked through crowd of people and back to the group, where they waited for him._**

Sullivan: A pleasure to watch professionals at work.  
Zeke: Well, at least _someone_ appreciates my skills.  
Nathan: Not bad...for a rookie. Now can we get back to the job, please?

 **Using the key card, Zeke unlocked the door to the cellar.**

Nathan: Okay.  
Sullivan: All right...let's try this again.  
Zeke: Let's not forget these.

 ** _In Zeke's hand, he held ear pieces for each of the group to place in. Although, Samantha had to help Kat put hers in. Once they were ready, the group (except for Sully, Kuo, Sam, and Kat) headed into the cellar._**

Sullivan: Good luck.  
Zeke: Catch ya soon, Sul.  
Nathan: We'll be in touch.

 ** _Nathan headed inside with Zeke, as Sully closed the door, behind them. Together, Sully and the girls headed into the crowd of people._**

Sullivan: Ladies...shall we?

 **Sullivan places his arms out, as Samantha, Kuo and Kat giggled, accepting and wrapping their arms around his. Now, they waited until they got word of any progress from the boys. While doing so, Sullivan and the girls were approached by a woman, wearing a red dress.**

 _Hands in the air._

 **Sullivan and the girls turned around, getting a good look of the woman...**

 _Hello, Victor._  
Sullivan: Hello, Nadine. Pleasure to see you again.  
Nadine: Only this time, I've got the drop on you.  
Sullivan: Well, I guess I should be glad that's not a real gun.  
Nadine: And who might these ladies be?  
Sullivan: Ah, yes. Nadine, this is Lucy Kuo.  
Kuo: Nice to meet you.  
Nadine: Pleasure.  
Sullivan: This young lass is called _Kat_.  
Nadine: ...Kat?  
Sullivan: Long story. And this is...  
Nadine: I know who this is. A pleasure to meet you, miss Nishimura.  
Samantha: You know me?  
Nadine: Yes, you are the ancestor of the mythical Sun Queen, Himiko. I know your best friend, Lara too.  
Samantha: Well, who _doesn't_ know Lara?  
Nadine: Yes.  
Sullivan: Hardly recognize you outta your fatigues.  
Nadine: You know how it is. Every once in a while a job requires us to get all _"dolled up."_ Looking sharp, by the way.  
Sullivan:Not too bad yourself.  
Nadine: Feel so out of place here. Can't tell you what a relief it is to run into another English speaker...even if you are American.  
Samantha: Ahem...  
Sullivan: You'll have to blame my parents for that one.  
Nadine: I was on my way to the bar. Can I get you something?  
Sullivan: Yeah, scotch - on the rocks. Anything for you ladies?  
Samantha: Something strong. That'll put me in a good mood.  
Nadine: I'll see what I can find.  
Kuo: I think I'll be fine.  
Kat: Nothing for me, thank you.  
Nadine: Be right back.  
Sullivan: Boys? You catch all that?  
Nathan: Yes, I did...sounds like a lady's trying to buy you a drink.  
Sullivan: Yeah. Nadine Ross is buying me a drink.  
Nathan: Nadine Ross...?  
Zeke: You know her?  
Nathan: Not personally. Doesn't she own that army-for-hire? What's it called...Coastline?  
Sullivan: Shoreline.  
Nathan: Yeah. Right. Thought you had a run-in with them?  
Sullivan: That's putting it mildly. Fortunately, she does not seem to be holding a grudge.  
Zeke: I'm good to go, brother.  
Nathan: All right. Listen, we're all set, and the girls stay out of trouble, okay?  
Sullivan: We'll try.  
Zeke: You ready?  
Nathan: Yeah. Let's do it.

 ** _Back in Syria, Cole and Lara were separated from Jacob and Samuel. Through the caves, the two pressed on to deliver Jacob's message to his daughter, Sofia._**

Lara: MacGrath, do you know where you're going?  
Cole: I don't suppose you wanna lead?  
Lara: ...No.  
Cole: Okay then.  
Lara: Look, I know you're angry with me...  
Cole: I've got nothing else to say about this. As far as I'm concerned, you've gone insane.  
Lara: You know why I'm doing this. I can't let this go.  
Cole: Then it's simple as that...you've dug your own grave.  
Lara: Cole...  
Cole: We've gotta job to do. Let's focus on that.  
Lara: Right...  
 _Maybe we can get the elevator working. Got to be a way out up there._  
Cole: Shhh!

 _ **Cole and Lara snuck their way into the caves and came across more of Trinity's men.**_

Lara: More of Trinity's men.  
Cole: How far did these guys make it in?  
Lara: What do we do?  
Cole: What do you think?

 ** _Cole electrified his arms and charged in, shooting at trinity's men. Lara took no time to think and followed Cole, taking out the men, one by one. When they were in the clear, Cole and Lara pressed on, hoping to find a way to Sofia. Though they did have some troubles...they had to find their own way to get through obstacles that were in their way. Working together, they succeeded and pressed on._**

Cole: Where the hell are we?  
Lara: Incredible...Could this be part of the lost city?

 **Pressing on, further into the caves, Cole came across a good place for him and Lara to rest. He started a fire and sat Lara next to it.**

Lara: Separated again...I just hope Jacob and Samuel are still alive.  
Cole: You better hope Sam is.  
Lara: I don't know exactly where we are.  
Cole: ...  
Lara: That's rapidly becoming the story of my life.  
Cole: We're fighting to survive, in a god forsaken cave...  
Lara: Yet strangely...I feel hopeful.  
Cole: How do you figure that?  
Lara: There are incredible ruins all around us. This must be part of the Prophet's lost city. But how much more is true?  
Cole: ...  
Lara: The Divine Source...could it really be here?  
Cole: I don't know...I'm not here for that.  
Lara: ...  
Cole: Let's go. We need to keep moving.

 ** _Together, Cole and Lara headed deeper into the cave and came across another breathe-taking view._**

Lara: These ruins are incredible...  
 _All right, we're ready. Let it fly._  
Cole: No time for sight-seeing.

 ** _Quickly, the two took cover, staying out of sight._**

Lara: What do we do now?  
Cole: You leave that to me.

 ** _While pulsing electricity through his hands, Cole created a small orb of lightning. He tossed it, near the location of one of Trinity's men and it exploded, electrifying him and keeping him stunned._**

Cole: Now!

 ** _Lara jumped over the cover and ran towards the stunned soldier, chocking him with her bow, killing him._**

Lara: MacGrath, there's still more of them.  
Cole: Yeah, I can see that.

 **Cole created another kind of grenade but this time...it creeped towards the Trinity soldier, exploding and knocking him out. With her quick thinking, Lara somehow managed to create a moltov cocktail, trowing it at another soldier, setting him to flames. The more they pressed on, the more they came across soldiers of Trinity. As a team, Cole and Lara managed to eliminate them all. Meanwhile, the group back at the auction were still in progress of making their plan a success.**

Zeke: Gotta find where the waiters and caterers are hangin' out.  
Nathan: And lure one out of the kitchen, probably.  
Zeke: Right. Let's go find that kitchen.  
Nathan: Man, there's enough food down here to feed a small town.  
Zeke: Sure could've used things like this, back in Empire City.

 **Searching through the cellar, Nathan and Zeke came across others, in a small room.**

Nathan: Crap...  
Zeke: You see a waiter in there?  
Nathan: No...just heavily armed goons.

 ** _Inside the room, the goons seemed to be talking about ...something. The two continued on and ended up, creeping down some stairs, only to find something...interesting._**

Zeke: What the hell is this? This gate sure wasn't on the blueprint.  
Nathan: Can you get it open?  
Zeke: Nah, it's locked. Okay, Plan B...  
Nathan: Let's see what else we can find.  
Zeke: Gotcha. Hey, what about this barrel?  
Nathan: Nice eye, Zeke.

 ** _Zeke managed to find a door into another room. When Nate turned on the light, the bulb went out, easily enough._**

Zeke: Bad electrical in this place.  
Nathan: Don't suppose you brought a flashlight?  
Zeke: Sadly not. Too bad Cole ain't here. He'd light this place up, no problem.  
Nathan: Hold on...I think I have something...

 ** _Nathan reached into his pocket and realized he had a lighter. Setting it off, he flickered on a little bit of light._**

Nathan: Yeah, that'll do.  
Zeke: Nice work, brother.  
Nathan: I guess it's always a good idea to bring a smoker along.  
Zeke: Looking at all these barrels are starting to get me a little drunk off the fumes in here.  
Nathan: Maybe you out save some for later. You and Sam can have a good time with those.  
Zeke: Not a bad idea, bro. I could show her what I do with a feather and an electric toothbrush...  
Nathan: Aaaand this conversation is over.

 **Searching through the dark, they found another large barrel, sitting in the dark.**

Nathan: Zeke...maybe the vent access is behind these casks...  
Zeke: Give it a shot.

 ** _Using all of their strength, Zeke and Nathan pushed the huge barrel to movie it in a certain location._**

Zeke: You think we should worry about Sully chatting it up with Nadine Ross? I mean, Sam told me some pretty scary stories about her crew...  
Nathan: You're starting to sound like my brother. Don't worry about Sully. Guy can talk his way out of anything.  
Zeke: Nate, I see a vent. That's our way out!  
Nathan: Yeah, now let's find something to climb on.

 ** _Together, they pulled another huge barrel to the vents, climbing their way up and navigating through the dusty vents. Reaching the end, Nathan came across some bars, blocking their way. He tried moving them but they were to locked, in place._**

Zeke: Nate, back this way.

 ** _This time, Zeke was the one leading, through the vents. He found another opening and the two worked together in making a way out. Finally, they made it to the outside and out of the vents._**

Zeke: Nathan, check this out. See that building, with the radio tower?  
Nathan: You mean the cell tower?  
Zeke: EH? Same difference. Listen, that's power room.  
Nathan: Yeah, you're right. Let's see how we get past this gate.  
Zeke: What about that ladder?  
Nathan: Nice one.  
Zeke: I'll boost you up, you pull the ladder down and...  
Nathan: Yeah, yeah, I got it.

 **Zeke got into position, as Nathan placed his left foot into Zeke's hands and was thrown up. He managed to grab the ladder and pulled it down, for Zeke.**

Zeke: Way to go, brother.

 ** _Zeke grabbed onto the ladder and began climbing up, making it to the top, with Nate._**

Nathan: Sully, we just got out of the wine cellar. Heading to the power room now. How's it looking?

 ** _Strangely, there was no answer._**

Nathan: Sully...? You there?  
Zeke: Everything alright with them?  
Nathan: It must be a bad spot for a signal. Hopefully they're doing okay.  
Zeke: Well, lucky enough for us, I found the kitchen...and of course, it's locked.  
Nathan: Zeke, look.  
Zeke: Thinkin' we could use that...  
Nathan: Find a window and drop into the kitchen.  
Zeke: Good idea, I'll boost you up and you take care of the ladder.  
Nathan: Gotcha.

 ** _Working together, Zeke got into position, as Nathan and Zeke performed this technique and Nathan managed to grab onto the ladder, pulling it down for Zeke._**


End file.
